


Lie To Me

by Winblam



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Aiolos is already Dead in here, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complicated Relationships, Drag Queens, Drama, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Friendship, Homophobia, Idiots in Love, LGBTQIA+ Representation, M/M, MFCDZ, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Nyah, Romance, SS BR Takeover, Sex, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Trans Female Character
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winblam/pseuds/Winblam
Summary: Ia mesmo soltar alguma piadinha maliciosa sem se incomodar com a presença do namorado do mais velho, mas acabou calando-se assim que o viu.Sentiu algo estranho.FANFIC YAOI. Camus&Saga, Kanon&Milo, ex-Milo&Afrodite, Milo&Camus e, surpreendentemente, Kanon&Afrodite.





	1. Capítulo I - Saga e Camus

**Author's Note:**

> AVISO LEGAL: Saint Seiya não me pertence, bem como seus personagens. Até porque, quando eles foram criados eu era só um bebezinho.
> 
> Direitos reservados à TOEI ANIMATION, MASAMI KURUMADA e cia. 
> 
> História pensada e baseada na música "Lie To Me - Bon Jovi". Nada exatamente sobre a letra, mas ouça enquanto lê e entenda meu ponto.

 

 

— Você não pode estar falando sério...

—  _Qu'est-ce que c'est?..._  – esforçou-se para se manter controlado, mas não evitou um leve revirar de olhos. – Qual o problema agora?

O mais velho fez menção a falar e logo fechou os lábios, tencionando-os antes de suspirar condescendentemente. – Nada... Mas por que um  _gato?_

— Queria uma fêmea? – perguntou calmamente, tentando entender a expressão exasperada e divertida do homem, que olhava fixamente para seus braços, onde repousava um gato  _Chartreux_  filhote azul-acinzentado claro, que era ocasionalmente acariciado por quem o segurava.

— Não, mas... Quando disse um “companheiro”, pensei em um  _cachorrinho_. – arqueou as sobrancelhas e se inclinou sobre o bichinho, acariciando os pelos curtos e extremamente macios.

— Sabe que prefiro gatos. – respondeu imediatamente, procurando os olhos muito azuis, que lhe piscaram gentil e convidativamente. – Também sugiro que leia sobre a raça dele.

—... Já deu um nome? – arqueou as sobrancelhas ligeiramente ao ver o pequeno se espreguiçar e se encolher mais aos braços de seu namorado e não pode evitar um sorriso ao pensar na concorrência.

— Maurice. – respondeu num meio sorriso discreto, ao ver o bichano esconder sua cabecinha mais aos seus braços.

—  _Maurice?_  – repetiu divertido, retomando a boa postura de sempre, após analisar melhor seu “futuro concorrente”. – Por que já não o chamou de “ _Jean-Baptiste”,_ hum?

— Não sou um admirador obsessivo... – respondeu num muxoxo, endurecendo suas feições ao perceber o sorriso zombeteiro no rosto do outro. – Não sou Saga.

— Não mesmo, eu sou Saga! – respondeu de brincadeira, para logo voltar ao sorriso zombeteiro. – Posso imaginar o que não seria dar o nome do “queridinho da França” para um gato! Ai  _Cam_...

— Oras... – enrubesceu ligeiramente ao pensar em como aquele nome realmente lhe parecera atraente quando o pensou mais cedo. – Vá para o inferno você, sim?

Até mesmo chegou a se virar dignamente e depositar a pequena bolinha de pelos sobre o sofá moderno e confortável de seu apartamento, mas logo foi enlaçado pelo mais velho que segurou-o pela cintura em meio a uma risada aberta e sonora. Livre e gostosa.

— Seu francês azedo! – abraçou-o a si de costas mesmo e procurou sua bochecha pálida a fim de beijá-la, mas sorriu de canto ao encontrar lábios rosados e macios no lugar da pele lisa e leitosa. – Saudades de você Camus... – sussurrou.

Beijaram-se com vontade, um beijo longo e provocativo para logo se soltarem e se prenderem um ao outro novamente.

— A culpa é sua, por sumir assim... – murmurou de volta antes de tornar aos beijos curtos e suaves, enquanto o outro o erguia do chão, fazendo-o enlaçar sua cintura com as coxas firmes.

—  _Trabalho_... Mas tudo bem, essas duas semanas alimentaram minha vontade, ruivinho e você é que vai pagar o pato...

— Acredite... – beijou-o mais uma vez, enquanto era levado cegamente ao quarto do grande apartamento. – Eu não me incomodo nem um pouco com isso...

 

-x-

 

Para todos os efeitos, eles eram um casal loucamente apaixonado. O que realmente pareciam, mas antes de tudo e de mais nada, Saga e Camus eram melhores amigos. Não eram loucamente apaixonados, como todos pensavam, mas davam-se divinamente bem sob todos os aspectos. Tinham um relacionamento estável há dois anos e meio e eram felizes juntos.

— Saga... – sussurrou para o homem ao seu lado na cama, que apenas lhe respondeu com um murmúrio ininteligível e uma mão pesada e quente em suas costas nuas. – Ora vamos, preciso que saia de cima de mim para eu poder ver como está Maurice...

— Cam, ele é um gato, não um bebê. Não vai morrer engasgado se você largar dele por  _cinco minutinhos_ , tá?... – murmurou sonolento, enlaçando mais o corpo conhecido ao seu.

—... Ou  _duas horas e quarenta e sete minutos_? Ele é sim  _un petit bébé, oui?..._  – respondeu ligeiramente rouco, pouco antes de conter um bocejo. Dormiria ali se não levantasse logo e queria ver seu pequenino.

—... Não mistura francês com grego, ruivo... Assim não entendo nada... – bocejou discretamente e se espreguiçou ainda por cima do companheiro, que lhe empurrou suavemente com os braços a fim de levantar finalmente. – Está certo, está certo... Vai lá ver seu “filhinho”...

—... – pensou em dizer alguma coisa, mas resolveu-se por ficar quieto, indo então para a sala sem se incomodar com a própria nudez.

Quase não conteve um sorriso ao ver o pequeno ainda deitado onde o deixara há algumas horas atrás, mas definitivamente sentiu-se bobamente encantado ao ver o gatinho acordar e encará-lo com seus profundos olhos quase dourados, tentando então descer do cômodo onde estava, mas hesitando devido à altura.

— Quer vir comigo,  _mon petit_  Maurice...? – não pode impedir a satisfação que sentiu ao ver o bichinho conseguir pular e vir a passos graciosos até ele, sentando-se a sua frente. – Em pensar que Saga preferiria um cachorro...

Não resistiu a pegar o pequeno no colo novamente, rumando ao quarto outra vez e deixando o gatinho sobre a cama.

— Fique aqui enquanto tomo banho, sim? – murmurou carinhosamente para seu pet, que se acomodou ao pé da cama.

— Não vou a lugar nenhum... – o mais velho respondeu sonolentamente enquanto agarrava um dos travesseiros da cama para si.

Chegou a abrir a boca para explicar que falava com o gato, mas preferiu deixar como estava - sob a pena de ser chamado de  _obsessivo_. – Cuide do Maurice, sim? E tome cuidado, ele está no pé da cama.

— O que que ele tá fazendo aí...? – respondeu molemente, tentando levantar a cabeça para ver o bichinho, que logo que notou sua presença, veio ao seu lado para deitar. – Hum... Bichinho engraçado...

— Eu o trouxe. Não ia largá-lo na sala sozinho por ainda mais tempo... E assim fazem companhia um ao outro.

— Claro... Conhecer melhor a bolinha de pelos... – bocejou outra vez, forçando-se ao menos a sentar sobre a cama para observar o pequenino.

— Não implique. – avisou firmemente, rumando finalmente para a suíte do quarto, a fim de lavar-se. – Sa, o jantar com seu irmão será hoje, não?

— Sábado, né?... – parou por um momento, esfregando os olhos na tentativa de espantar o sono. – É... É hoje sim... Ele quer apresentar o novo rolo dele... Sabe como é... talvez ele tente fazer esse durar mais que dois meses...

— Falando assim, – a voz soou abafada pelo barulho do chuveiro e pela porta entreaberta. – parece que você agia muito diferente...

— Não é bem assim... Você sabe.

— Certo. E o que garante que com esse rapaz não dê certo?

Sorriu ladinamente ao ouvi-lo.  _Bingo_ , nada impedia seu irmão de ter acertado desta vez, não?

— Certo como sempre  _monsieur Tiersen._ Ele ao menos fez questão de afirmar três coisas sobre o rapaz: é encantadoramente inteligente, estupidamente bonito e convenientemente bom-de-cama... – comentou em ar casual propositalmente, apenas para saber a reação do companheiro. E ao ouvir uma exclamação definitivamente ofendida vinda do banheiro, não pôde evitar uma gargalhada satisfeita.

— Pare de rir, seu depravado. – repreendeu-o quando saiu do banheiro, braços cruzados em desaprovação. – Espero que o rapaz jamais venha a saber que vocês falam sobre esse tipo de coisa de forma tão absurdamente despreocupada! Até hoje sinto vontade de matá-lo quando me lembro daquele jantar com seu irmão...

— Cam, isso faz mais de dois anos! – suspirou divertido ao lembrar-se da cena.

— E até hoje tenho a impressão de que nossa vida sexual é quase um passatempo de seu irmão. – soergueu as sobrancelhas antes de rumar ao guarda-roupa, procurando algo confortável para vestir. – Como se fosse algo a se esquecer... Se quiser comentar sobre, certo, ele é seu irmão. Mas dar detalhes assim é simplesmente  _perversão_. Aliás, vocês dois juntos são o inferno.

— O inferno a Hades pertence, ruivinho. Apenas gostamos de trocar experiências...

— Prometo que da próxima vez eu ao menos finjo que acredito nisso, certo?

— Você é um chato. – riu consigo, enquanto via o francês colocar uma cueca qualquer num tom de cinza, bem similar ao dos pelos do gato, de costas para si. No fundo detestava ver aquele monumento cobrir uma parte tão  _interessante_  do seu corpo.

— E você um tolo, por aguentar um chato. – retorquiu serenamente, disfarçando um sorrisinho de triunfo enquanto colocava uma camiseta branca simples.

— Fazer o quê, eu gosto... – espreguiçou-se mais uma vez e tomou coragem para finalmente levantar. – Minha vez de tomar banho... Ainda têm roupas minhas aqui, ruivinho?

— Algumas peças... Acho bom trazer mais meias, sempre vai embora e nunca trás...

— Acho que vou morar aqui ainda, do jeito que vai... – brincou em meio a outro espreguiçar felino enquanto rumava ao banheiro. – Daqui a duas horas, hein? Levamos alguma coisa pra eles...?

— Nem pense em vinho, estou cansando de ouvir associações! – avisou a esmo, ouvindo o barulho do chuveiro e uma risada distante.

— Impossível não associar!

— Sei, sei... – revirou os olhos rapidamente antes de se voltar outra vez para o gatinho, que dormia espertamente longe dos lençóis sujos. – Maurice, Maurice... Crê que eu mereço isso...?

Sorriu consigo enquanto terminava de vestir uma calça qualquer. Estava feliz com o que “não merecia”, de qualquer forma...

 

-x-

 


	2. Capítulo II - Milo e Kanon

 

— Por favor... Já está bom. Vamos agora? – perguntou mais outra vez, impacientando-se com a demora de seu companheiro.

— Kan, é minha vó caramba, espera um pouco. – repetiu apressadamente, levando o remédio para dor da senhora, que repousava na cama.

Repetiu mudamente o que o outro dissera em ar de descaso, mas deu de ombros. Era a única família dele afinal e sabia como seu gatinho era apegado à velha. – Só tente não demorar muito Mi... Meu cunhado é praticamente um cronômetro e se marcamos as oito e meia, creia em mim, ele estará lá às oito e meia em ponto.

— Credo, falando assim parece que fala de um extraterrestre. – riu brevemente enquanto tornava do quarto da senhora de quem se despedira com um beijo e desejos de bom passeio. – Pronto, vamos...

— Ótimo! – exclamou em tom baixo, a fim de não incomodar a velha e enlaçou o rapaz pela cintura, sentindo seu perfume próximo ao pescoço. – Sempre impossivelmente cheiroso gatinho...

Sorriu de lado ao ouvir o outro e acariciou sua nuca enquanto tinha o pescoço beijado. – Vamos logo Kan, senão seu cunhado alienígena vai nos desintegrar por dois minutos de atraso...

— Não é bem assim... – riu com gosto do comentário do rapaz e apertou-o ainda mais contra si enquanto andavam. – Você vai ver, o francês lá é bem gostosinho. Meu irmão sempre teve bom-gosto pros casos dele, mas o Camus é um achado à parte.

— Hum... Falando assim parece que quer trocar, né? – sussurrou marotamente, antes de um beijo forte e profundo.

— Nunca... Ele é como um bom vinho, o francês... Mas sempre preferi  _ouzo_...

— Ah... Péssima piadinha, loirão... – retrucou divertido. Estava animado para conhecer o gêmeo de seu amante e o namorado certinho-francês -queijo-e-vinho dele. Já ouvira falar boas coisas dele e tinha a impressão de que não acharia metade do que Kanon falara do ruivo, mas preferiu guardar aquilo para si. Na verdade, guardava muita coisa para si... Era realmente reservado, mas dificilmente percebiam isso, devido a seu humor expansivo e charmoso.

— Vamos logo loirinho... – murmurou à sua orelha, quando chegaram à porta. – Ou desisto do jantar e te pego aqui mesmo.

— Minha avó Kan, ela-...

— Então  _vamos logo_.

— Ok, ok...

 

-x-

 

Conheceram-se por acaso. Por intermédio de  _Afrodite_ , ex de Milo e antes mesmo ex de Saga. Dificilmente tocavam nesse assunto e sempre que esse ocorria, o grego mais novo o evitava com desenvoltura.

Milo era o único que chamava o rapaz sueco pelo nome, sendo primos de terceiro grau por parte dos pais ingleses dos mesmos, que eram primos.

Kanon se encantou pela figura charmosa e reticente do rapaz e logo procurou conhecê-lo melhor. E era até bem fácil saber como Milo aceitou fácil as investidas do mais velho, sendo ele irmão gêmeo de Saga e possuindo os mesmos traços viris e belos. Era um monumento de homem e Milo fazia questão de se gabar disso consigo mesmo. Tinham muitos pontos divergentes e discutiam com frequência, mas estavam ainda na fase entusiasmada do relacionamento, quando todos os problemas terminavam em cama e isso parecia ser a resolução de todos os problemas do mundo.

— Mi, para o CD...

— Meu, você também gosta de Scorpions... – murmurou consigo, observando o motorista lhe lançar um olhar ladino.

— Muda de faixa pelo menos. Se eu ouvir a  _Holiday_  mais uma vez, juro que pego asco de feriados pelos meus próximos vinte anos de vida.

— É o  _Live In Lisboa_... Você pelo menos se deu ao trabalho de ouvir o ritmo da música? A energia? – inquiriu impacientemente. Passou os dedos cuidadosamente pelos fios cacheados e suspirou.

— Das quase duzentas vezes que você já ouviu? Com toda a certeza... – ironizou, buzinando para uma moto que lhe cortara e quase pegara no espelho retrovisor. –  _Malaka!_

—  _Exagerado_... – respondeu com desdém, desligando o rádio então.

Detestava andar de carro com o amante, pois este sempre ficava insuportavelmente mal-humorado no trânsito. Mas ele próprio não tinha mais carro, pois teve que vender o seu para conseguir pagar parte da faculdade de fisioterapia. Coincidentemente, área de atuação do irmão gêmeo de seu loiro.

Suspirou discretamente. Torcia para que valesse a pena aquele jantar. Era um passo importante na relação deles... Kanon já conhecera sua avó - sua única família real, já que seus pais eram falecidos -, logo no terceiro encontro e agora, após quase um mês, era sua vez de conhecer o irmão do seu  _quase_   _namorado_. Talvez as coisas estivessem indo um pouco depressa demais, mas não estava incomodado com isso ainda.

Olhou o homem ao seu lado e sorriu ladinamente. Era um homem e tanto, afinal... Não tinha mesmo do que reclamar. E mesmo os sete anos de diferença não pareciam realmente importantes...

— Chegamos! – ouviu o mais velho suspirar aliviado ao olhar no relógio e constatar que não estavam atrasados.

—Ainda bem... – sussurrou consigo e sorriu minimamente.

— Hein? Disse algo loirinho? – inquiriu ao amante enquanto saia do carro. Tivera a impressão de ouvir a voz gostosa dele, mas não tinha certeza.

— Não... Não disse nada... – deu de ombros, se fazendo de desentendido e aceitou a mão que lhe era oferecida, enlaçando os dedos dele aos seus. – Acho sensato não entrarmos assim lá Kan...

— É... Também acho... – concordou pensativamente antes de tomar o menor num beijo, assim de supetão mesmo.

Beijaram-se longamente, ainda no estacionamento do restaurante e logo se separaram como se nada jamais tivesse acontecido. Subiram conversando como bons amigos e logo o mais velho identificou os convidados numa mesa mais afastada, trocando olhares cúmplices, sem se aperceberem da presença deles.

— Gatinho... – chamou baixinho, vendo o mais novo se voltar a si. – Numa das mesas do canto, tem um cara igual a mim e um ruivo, tá vendo?

— Peraí... – pediu, tentando identificar alguém similar à sua companhia. – Ah, vi seu irmão ali... Mas ele tá sozinho, loirão...

— Ah, o cunhadinho teve ter ido ao  _toilette_... – sussurrou num meio sorriso. Sabia que Camus não conseguia se manter quieto se não lavasse suas mãos pelo menos três vezes em locais públicos. Mas não iria explicar aquilo para seu gatinho, sob o risco de fazê-lo pensar que o francês fosse um excêntrico empolado. – Vamos fazer companhia pro mano então gatinho, enquanto o dele não volta.

— Tá...

 

-x-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sim, Milo tem avó nessa história. E sim, Afrodite será Alexander novamente e será primo deste Milo. 
> 
> Agora, por quê Alexander de novo?
> 
> Simples: Esse é o meu nome oficial dele agora pra mim. Por isso, se alguém gostou e quiser usar, pfv deem os meus créditos nominais, porque foi barra arrumar um nominho pra ele.
> 
> Well, espero que tenham gostado e que gostem do primeiro encontro deles! Quais serão as primeiras impressões...? 
> 
> Brincadeira, sem mistérios! 
> 
>  
> 
> beijos!


	3. Capítulo III – Encontro

 

Foi fácil achar assunto com o gêmeo mais velho.  _Trabalhariam na mesma área_ , afinal _._

Logo se sentiu à vontade e sequer se dera conta de que o namorado do outro se demorava um pouco demais, o que foi percebido por seu amante, que murmurou em meio a um sorriso satisfeito que iria buscar seu cunhado.

— Então você pretende trabalhar com RPG também... – retornou ao assunto quando viu seu irmão se afastar. Estava impressionado, Kanon mostrara um bom-gosto nunca antes usado para escolher parceiros. Milo era, definitivamente, o que tinha por ideia de um bom companheiro e alguém interessante.

— Sinceramente, resolvi seguir por essa área de saúde por causa da minha avó. – esclareceu tranquilamente, mesmo sob o risco de parecer idiota. Não o achava, de qualquer maneira. – Sei que pode parecer tolo, mas-...

— Não, acho muito digno isso! – apressou-se em esclarecer também. Estava realmente surpreso.

—... Seu irmão riu quando eu disse isso. – riu-se então, lembrando daquela primeira conversa que tiveram.

— Ele ri de tudo, não lhe dê importância... – murmurou em tom secreto, despertando um sorriso no rapaz à sua frente.

— Se não desse, não teria por que estar com ele. – murmurou de volta, arqueando as sobrancelhas em ar charmoso.

— Milo, você é um achado! Juro que se já não tivesse o meu, proporia um pacote “leve dois ao preço de um” ... – disse em ar divertido, causando risadas descontraídas, que foram captadas pelos outros dois que se aproximavam.

— Acho que deveria gravar isso... – comentou orgulhoso de ver como seu irmão se dera tão bem com seu loirinho. – Camus...? Viu só? Tomemos cuidado com esses dois!

O francês, que o seguia um pouco atrás enquanto terminava de alisar a camisa branca com descaso, fixou sua atenção à mesa, vendo então o tão falado novo caso de seu cunhado.

Milo logo se virou para o companheiro com um sorrisinho ladino. Ia mesmo soltar alguma piadinha maliciosa sem se incomodar com a presença do namorado do mais velho, mas acabou calando-se assim que o viu. Sentiu algo  _estranho_. Ou conhecia-o de algum lugar ou aquilo era um mau pressagio.

—  _Gatinho...?_  – percebeu a falta de reação do outro de forma surpresa. Sabia que o francês era alguém impactante de se ver, mas não pensou que o seu greguinho o tivesse subestimado tanto. Riu-se. – Esse é Camus Tiersen...

Saga percebeu também a surpresa de seu parceiro ao ver o rapaz loiro e charmoso que acompanhava seu irmão. Não saberia dizer o que movia aquela surpresa, mas sua falta de reação durou pouco, pôde perceber. Logo o ruivo se apresentava por si mesmo ao rapaz, que lhe respondia ligeiramente ressabiado.

Sentaram-se à mesa e guardaram silencio por alguns segundos, quando o de cabelos cacheados não conseguiu evitar a pergunta:

— Desculpe, eu não o conheço de algum lugar...? – franziu o cenho de forma quase agitada, olhando diretamente para o francês, que lhe dispensava uma atenção discreta também.

— Não creio, sinceramente... – respondeu, mesmo que também houvesse tido uma impressão estranha a esse respeito.

—  _Desculpe_. – replicou imediatamente, pensando se não tinha parecido atirado. Céus, estava acompanhado! O que  _raios_  estava pensando...? _Parecer atirado..._

— Encantou com o ruivo, é Mi? – seu amante brincou, segurando sua mão por de baixo da mesa mesmo. – Acho que preciso ficar de olhos bem abertos com você, gatinho.

— Deixe de bobagens Kanon. Ele apenas teve uma impressão plausível... Talvez tenhamos nos visto em algum passeio público, isso ocorre bastante. – respondeu com descaso, lançando um olhar discreto sobre a figura, talvez de sua idade, que sorriu ladinamente ao ouvi-lo e ergueu as sobrancelhas para seu parceiro.

— Você ouviu, né? – murmurou divertido, acabara de ser salvo de um constrangimento e tanto, pois teve de admitir mentalmente que aquele homem era alguém difícil de não olhar. Mas sentia-se naturalmente desconsertado por algum motivo e sabia que se seu amante percebesse, faria questão de explorar isso. – Assim até parece que não confia no próprio taco...

— Não provoca loirinho... Senão eu te provo o quanto ele é bom aqui mesmo, hum?... – sussurrou sugestivo próximo a sua orelha, causando cócegas pela pouca distância.

Passou os dedos suavemente por seus lábios, que estavam ligeiramente ressecados e lançou um olhar para seu namorado, que lhe deu de ombros simplesmente e recostou sua perna a dele marotamente. Recostou sua mão em seu rosto, sentindo em sua bochecha o pequeno corte que fizera com o barbeador arder sob o toque.

Deixou seus pensamentos voarem, lhe importunando simultaneamente com várias coisas.  _Colocara água para seu Maurice quando saiu?... Claro, tinha também de lembrar-se de remanejar o horário de um dos garotos que atendia, pois sua secretária parecia incapaz de solucionar aquilo... Será que devia lembrar Saga sobre a reunião de condomínio? Pois por conta dela ele não poderia ficar o domingo todo com ele... E quanto àquele maldito cartão de crédito que havia cancelado? ...Ah, e o celular que precisava comprar! O seu andava apresentando problemas sérios na hora de carregar. ... Carregar? Céus, e as malas de viagem que ficara de emprestar para seu sobrinho?! Não eram para semana que vêm?_

— Cam...? Terra chamando francês... Você ainda está vivo aí dentro? – estalou os dedos umas duas vezes em frente aos olhos de seu acompanhante, despertando-o de súbito. – Hey... Vai ficar devaneando até na frente do rapaz é? Vai fazer papel de louco...

—  _Pardon_... – piscou algumas vezes e se afastou momentaneamente da perna alheia, arrumando-se melhor à cadeira, enquanto o garçom servia o jantar.

— Nem se incomode, o Mi aqui é por aí também... Às vezes nem sei quando ele tá me ouvindo ou não. – comentou num meio sorriso, vendo o rapaz encará-lo momentaneamente em desaprovação.

— Têm vezes que faço de propósito, só pra saber... – respondeu ironicamente, causando uma risada divertida em Saga, que cutucou o irmão com o braço discretamente.

— Ele te pegou nessa, hein?... – ah como estava se divertindo! Estava para nascer alguém que ficasse sem uma resposta dos gêmeos, mas com certeza aquele loirinho ali tinha potencial...

— Cala a boca Saga. – murmurou o outro irmão em ar aborrecido, tentando entender a atitude agressiva do outro, mas de alguma forma ele parecia retraído, apesar das risadas e bons comentários. Era do feitio dele isso, mas era a primeira vez que o via ficar tão silencioso e absorto.

Alcançou uma mecha cacheada com os dedos distraídos, enrolando-os nela enquanto analisava o quadro geral. Sentia-se quase ameaçado em alguns momentos pela observação discreta do ruivo na mesa.

Se os gêmeos estivessem mais preocupados em observar do que em se provocarem - sagazes como eram -, logo perceberiam que os dois acompanhantes não trocaram nenhuma palavra a mais depois de sua pergunta. Sabia que era analisado e abominava isso, ainda mais por, sendo o primeiro encontro deles, estar em sua disposição natural de observador. Não se entrosaria sem uma ideia de como prosseguir com os demais, mas o francês não era fácil de analisar e pior: parecia não encontrar tanta dificuldade em si.

—... Milo? – sobressaltou-se ao perceber que era chamado e surpreendeu-se ao ver por quem.

— Hum...? – sacudiu suavemente a cabeça e fixou sua atenção no rapaz que o chamava, encarando-o com olhos claros e analíticos,  _sim._

— Qual seria seu signo...? – inquiriu de forma despretensiosa, apoiando os braços à mesa, usando-os de suporte para seu rosto bem traçado numa postura invejável.

—... Escorpião. – quase hesitou em dizer, e ao ver o outro soerguer as sobrancelhas e assentir antes de voltar aos seus pensamentos, não pôde deixar de pensar que respondera algo mais importante do que em que época do ano nascera.

— Eu tinha esquecido que ele também acredita nisso! – o gêmeo mais novo sorriu ladinamente e cobriu os lábios por um momento antes de fixar sua atenção em todos ali.

— Também...? – perguntou em tom baixo e lento, olhando seu cunhado de forma quase mecânica, o que despertou um sorriso mais sacana na face tão igual à de seu companheiro.

— Ele também... – apontou com a cabeça na direção do escorpiano, que quase lhe lançou um olhar ofendido por engatar um assunto entre eles. Definitivamente não estava disposto a falar com o ruivo até conseguir traçar alguma característica qualquer de sua personalidade de forma satisfatória. E “reservado e observador” não era nem um pouco satisfatório para si em uma análise geral...

— Oras, falando dessa forma faz parecer que acredito em tudo referente a isso e não é verdade. – meneou a cabeça com descaso, observando sua comida, servida à sua frente e ainda intocada.

— E no que crê relativo a isso...  _Camus_ , né? – perguntou automaticamente percebendo um sorrisinho vitorioso nos lábios do amante e um franzir interessado de cenho em seu irmão, que os encararam como se esperassem até aquele momento para vê-los conversar.

— Que talvez, de alguma forma, a posição da lua, sol, planetas e afins... Que o  _ambiente_  influencie em certas características primárias de nossa personalidade... Se a lua é capaz de influenciar na maré, por que não em nós...?

Um pensamento simplista, mas que lhe fez sentido. Encarou o ruivo com interesse e quase sorriu, mas preferiu conter-se. – Poderia devolver sua pergunta?

—...  _Pergunta?_

— Sobre seu signo. – inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça e olhou discretamente à volta, percebendo que os irmãos deixaram de prestar atenção neles e cochichavam entre eles em meio a sorrisos maledicentes.

— Aquário.

Deveria ter imaginado. Aquela observação profunda, aquela sensação desagradável de invasão, como se fosse alguma espécie rara... Era realmente uma ideia que batia muito com as atitudes do ruivo ali. E curiosidade... Ele não demonstrava inquietação, senão pelos olhos sempre a passearem pelo espaço que lhe era permitido dela discrição e pela perna impaciente que se remexia vez ou outra embaixo da mesa.

E aquela atenção excessiva sob si era justificável. Não era uma pessoa de fácil análise, ainda que fosse o bom escorpiano que era. Talvez o outro estivesse intrigado...

— Hum... – respondeu apenas, fazendo questão de não demonstrar o interesse que sentiu naquela revelação. Olhou à volta de forma ampla e sorriu consigo mesmo. Sentiu sinceramente que precisava tomar cuidado com o outro homem, pois ou tinha a sua frente um possível grande amigo, ou um potencial inimigo dos mais detestáveis.

Assim como o assunto veio, ele foi e os dois caíram em silencio, tirando suas próprias conclusões silenciosas, enquanto os irmãos comentavam assuntos referentes a eles mesmos entre si durante mais alguns poucos momentos antes de retomarem uma conversa em grupo.

O jantar mal começava ainda, mas teve a certeza de que de alguma forma, aquilo seria algo a se lembrar durante um bom tempo.

 

-x-

 

— E então...? – perguntou quase divertidamente ao volante, enquanto o companheiro admirava a vista da janela do automóvel.

— E então o quê...? – suspirou em resposta. Sentia-se estranhamente cansado para um jantar tão tranquilo quanto aquele.

— O que achou?

— A comida era boa...

Prendeu o ar por um momento para não revirar os olhos e se desconcentrar da direção. – Claro, por isso que é o seu restaurante predileto da região, né? – respondeu o óbvio, percebendo uma careta discreta no rosto bonito, provavelmente por constatar a resposta ridícula que havia dado.

— Verdade...

—  _Verdade?_  ...E vai ficar nisso? – murmurou num meio sorriso ao ver a perna irrequieta do companheiro dar sinal de vida. – Ainda quero minha resposta...

— Sobre...? – não havia entendido o ponto. Ótimo, conhecera o namorado/amante/caso ou o que fosse do irmão dele. O que teria para dizer?

— O que achou dele...

— Acho que é a opinião do seu irmão que conta não a minha, certo?... O que eu haveria de achar?  _Bonito_. Muito bonito, tenho que dizer... E arredio. Feliz com a impressão senhor Onassis?

— Acho que ele só estava na dele por não nos conhecer direito... e quando falou comigo foi bem simpático. – pontuou.

— Então o problema deve ser comigo... – virou-se para a janela novamente, comentando em tom baixo.

— Por que pensa isso? – inquiriu surpreso, vendo o outro se sobressaltar ao ouvi-lo. – Camus...?

Puxou o ar com força, seu coração aos pulos com a pergunta do namorado. Não tinha percebido que tinha dito aquilo alto. –  _Non_... – parou por um momento, encarando o homem ao seu lado. – Quis dizer que talvez não tenha sido muito receptivo. Devo tê-lo inibido, apenas isso...

— Talvez ele tenha se sentido desconcertado, mas não acho que seja sua culpa... – respondeu prestativamente, mesmo que quase concordasse que a atitude do francês não tivesse sido muito diferente.

Concordou silenciosamente e voltou a olhar para a janela. Sabia que o outro percebera sua análise e que aparentemente não fizera muito diferente. Será que em um próximo encontro ele tentaria se aproximar? Talvez fosse observar melhor, não? Era ligeiramente incômodo, ser observado daquela forma... Será que fizera o mesmo?

—  _Mérde..._  – praguejou baixinho quando percebeu que seus pensamentos rondavam o escorpiano. Estava profundamente intrigado com ele e detestava isso, pois implicava em horas e horas de profunda divagação e, de alguma forma, sentia que pensar demais naquilo não lhe levaria a absolutamente nada.

Mas sabia que o pensaria mesmo assim.

 

-x-

 


	4. Capítulo IV – Embaraço

 

Parecia até mesmo irônico, mas após aquele jantar, os encontros do quarteto se tornaram frequentes e ao fim daquele mês, poderia se considerar um conhecido oficial do francês.

Sua opinião sobre ele mudava constantemente e não sabia como lidar com isso. Horas ele parecia sério demais, horas consideravelmente agradável. Horas, frio e impessoal, horas até mesmo brincalhão! Não conseguia dizer exatamente qual era o problema que tinha com o ruivo, mas era fato que o outro se tornava mais ameno e discreto quando falava consigo.

Talvez o receasse e até entendia que era alguém um tanto imprevisível, mas sentia-se incontestavelmente desconcertado perto do homem e não podia evitar estar, pois os gêmeos pareciam achar genial a ideia de verem-se ao menos uma vez por semana.

Tomou mais um gole de sua bebida enquanto ouvia os irmãos discutirem animadamente sobre algum acontecimento passado. Pedira refrigerante por saber que teria de dirigir na volta. Já havia alertado sua avó de que provavelmente seu  _amigo_  dormiria em casa. E a julgar pelo número de bebidas que consumia, parecia estar correto.

Mordeu os lábios por um momento ao pensar que provavelmente o geminiano iria querer transar e aquilo estaria fora de questão embaixo do teto de sua avó. Não iria mesmo aprontar uma dessas com a senhorinha...

—... Kanon me disse que mora com sua avó,  _non?_  – despertou de seus devaneios ao ouvir o tom baixo e suave do aquariano, que o observava educadamente, apoiado à mesa de seu apartamento.

— É... – concordou um tanto desconcertado, olhando então à volta mais uma vez para uma análise final do apartamento do outro. – Têm um belo apartamento, Camus...

—  _Merci_... – suspirou de volta, observando também o espaço como o grego fizera, mas seu olhar parou sobre um montinho acinzentado sobre o sofá, que resolvera sair de seu esconderijo pela primeira vez desde a chegada das visitas. –  _Mon petit Maurice a décidé de venir nous voir...?_  Milo...? Vê? Aquele é meu gato, Maurice... – murmurou num meio sorriso e apontou na direção do sofá, indicando os olhos quase dourados que os encaravam com curiosidade.

— Hey... Oi bichano... – murmurou em meio a um sorriso bobo ao ver a coisinha peluda a encará-lo. Em bem da verdade nunca fora muito dado a gatos, mas crescera com sua avó a adorá-los e acabou por criar um grande respeito pelos animaizinhos. E aquele em especial parecia ser muito meigo. Sempre tivera um fraco por coisas meigas.

Levantou da mesa e caminhou lentamente até o estofado, vendo o animalzinho se encolher e depois se esticar para poder cheirá-lo. Sorriu de lado ao ver que o bicho lhe deixara fazer carinho, mas logo esse desistiu de receber as caricias do estranho e saiu atrás de seu dono, que o amparou no colo com um sorrisinho quase tão bobo quanto o do que assistia a cena.

—  _Non, non, non_... É feio esnobar as visitas, Maurice... – murmurou enquanto fazia carinho pelas costas do gatinho, que se encolheu em seu colo enquanto o escorpiano voltava ao seu lugar para observar melhor a cena.

— Ele é uma figurinha. – murmurou e sorriu, tomando a liberdade de acariciar atrás da orelha do bichano, enquanto esse começava a ronronar.

— Ah, e lá vai a bolinha de pelos arrebatar as atenções de todos... – Saga comentou sarcasticamente, cruzando os braços ao ver o quadro. Os mais novos estavam curvados sobre o animal como se este fosse um bebê! – Essa coisinha vive se pondo junto com você Cam...

— Ele deve se sentir sozinho... – comentou sem dar real importância ao que ouvia, mas o outro apenas riu mais e lançou um olhar ao irmão.

—  _Eu_  que me sinto sozinho, porque é mais fácil  _ele_  dormir com você do que eu! – protestou dubiamente, lançando um olhar intenso ao namorado, que corou ao lembrar que o bichano havia lhes interrompido as preliminares naquela tarde mesmo, algumas horas antes das visitas chegarem.

— Oh não... Não vai me dizer que a bolinha de pelos andou empatando foda!... – Kanon exclamou entre a diversão e a indignação, enquanto observava o ar quase compreensivo do irmão e as bochechas cada segundo mais afogueadas do cunhado.

— Isso definitivamente não lhe diz respeito Kanon... – murmurou friamente em resposta e virou o rosto para o lado oposto ao dos gêmeos, dando-se com qualquer coisa na parede branca do apartamento e fixando seu olhar de soslaio ao gato.

— Nem da do  _Maurice_ , tenho certeza. – respondeu prontamente, adquirindo um tom sério. – Você pode gostar do bichinho, mas tem hora pra tudo. Se der liberdade demais pra ele, não vai ser só uns amassos que ele vai interromper...

Pensou consigo se era possível estar roxo de vergonha naquele momento e encarou o namorado de forma definitivamente perigosa, mas este lhe deu de ombros, como que dizendo que não tinha  _dito_  aquilo.

— Ele não falou, ok? Só comentou que queria ter tido chance de ter  _aproveitado_  um pouquinho você e depois dessa...  _Dois mais dois,_  querido, elementar isso...

— Não disse-... – começou a falar e se interrompeu sensivelmente constrangido, lançou um olhar rápido a todos e levantou-se subitamente, rubro de vergonha, caminhando em direção ao quarto. – Com licença...

Fixou seus olhos aos outros dois de forma surpresa e desconfortável e percebeu a expressão desanimada do quase cunhado, que encarou o irmão.

— Não precisava ter pegado tão pesado K, você sabe que ele não vai voltar se depender dele agora. – murmurou e olhou em direção à porta do quarto, que estava encostada ao invés de fechada, o que lhe dava a ideia de que o ruivo tinha se refugiado no banheiro do quarto.

— Ah, má hora, bom conselho, S... Infelizmente é algo que ele precisa pensar... – deu de ombros em meio a um suspiro e encarou a porta também. – É melhor então alguém ir falar com ele...

— Ele não deve estar querendo me ver nem pintado de ouro agora. E provavelmente a você também não irmão...

—... Com licença... – meneou a cabeça e pediu em tom baixo, levantando sem grandes flexões mentais.

— Aonde vai? – Kanon perguntou imediatamente, pensando se essa situação não dispusera Milo a uma ida antecipada.

 _—... Falar com ele_. Acho que deixar o dono da casa trancado num canto soa mais mal educado que ir atrás e perguntar se ele está bem. – respondeu e ergueu as sobrancelhas de forma óbvia, antes de se afastar rumo ao local por onde o homem sumira, e finalmente expor para si a surpresa pela própria atitude num suspirar longo e ansioso. –  _Ótimo, o que se faz numa hora dessas...?_  – sussurrou aborrecido. Nunca vira uma situação similar, o jeito era torcer para o homem não ser mal-educado...

Caminhou para dentro do quarto bonito e até espaçoso para o de um apartamento e viu a porta da suíte fechada. Provavelmente o francês deveria estar ali.

Parou próximo à porta e hesitou em bater algumas vezes antes de fazê-lo de forma incerta e ouvir a voz do homem soar fria e abafada de dentro do ambiente. – Deixe-me em paz Saga, já não causou escândalo o suficiente? Daqui a pouco voltarei e fingirei que nada ouvi. Só me deixe em paz.

—... Não sou Saga... – respondeu indeciso, ouvindo algum barulho surpreso vindo de lá de dentro. – Desculpa te incomodar, mas ficaram preocupados lá na sala... – olhou para os próprios pés e viu o bichano que se enroscou em suas pernas e parou em frente à porta. Sorriu ladinamente. – Principalmente o Maurice...  _é Maurice, né...?_  Ele até veio aqui ver como está...

Ouviu uma risada curta e levemente desconcertada e sorriu consigo. E logo ouviu o barulho de chave e a porta abrindo. – Sim, é Maurice. – o ruivo respondeu levemente sem-jeito, encostando-se na lateral da porta aberta e olhando para o gato. – Perdoe-me pela cena, mas esses dois conseguem ser tão insuportavelmente indiscretos!...

— Eu sei. – murmurou e riu, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça. E como sabia! Tinha certeza de que Kanon falara algo a respeito deles para Saga, pois toda vez que fingia não perceber, via-o erguer as sobrancelhas ao olhar para si e cutucar o irmão para comentar algo. – Eles são assim mesmo, né?

—... São. – deu de ombros e suspirou, vendo o outro sorrir ladinamente.

Olharam-se por um momento e sorriram discretamente. E foi estranho para Milo perceber como as bochechas rosadas na face pálida lhe deixavam menos imponente e mais mei-...

— Vamos voltar pra lá? Melhor enfrentar as feras agora de cabeça erguida... – tornou em tom zombeteiro, causando um suspiro divertido no colega, que passou os dedos pelos cabelos e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Talvez eu lembre esses dois de um ou dois incidentes vergonhosos pra eles, caso seja necessário... – comentou tranquilamente e olhou para o grego, que pareceu surpreso ao ouvi-lo. – Aconselho-o a descobrir essas coisas ou utilizar as que já sabe nesses casos. Num geral funciona muito bem.

— Meio maligno, mas aparentemente útil... – espreguiçou-se e riu ao sentir o bichano se esfregar uma última vez em si antes de ir para as pernas de seu dono. – Obrigado pela dica.

— Disponha. – murmurou e permitiu-se sorrir ladinamente mais uma vez antes de passar, agora novamente dono de si, pelo grego embasbacado que forçou-se a engolir asperamente a admiração que sentiu pela desenvoltura do ruivo.

 

-x-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon petit Maurice a décidé de venir nous voir...? / Meu pequeno Maurice decidiu vir nos ver...?


	5. Capítulo V – Divagações

Saiu do serviço um tanto irritado.  
Não por conta de seus pacientes, mesmo que os dois últimos casos fossem sérios... Mas acabara de quase destratar a secretária pela terceira vez naquele mês, devido a sua ineficiência patológica. Não via a hora de a secretária anterior tornar da licença maternidade e retomar o seu tão esperado posto. Não era o único profissional que estava reclamando, afinal pagavam um aluguel justo e tudo o que desejavam era poder confiar na secretária!  
Se sentiu cansado e infeliz e pensou se não era ele que estava precisando de um psiquiatra, o que era um pensamento forçado, dramático e irônico, afinal o psiquiatra era ele.  
Em pensar que, quando jovem, quisera ser dançarino!  
O que mais lhe incomodava neste pensamento é que fizera anos de curso de dança. E era bom nisso.  
Mas que futuro poderia ter sem relações dentro da área? Sem contar seu pai a lhe importunar, dizendo que aquilo não era coisa de homem! Só lhe pagou, pois foi estudar medicina. Sua grande sorte foi ter terminado a escola mais cedo que o habitual e com seus 16 para 17 anos estar ingressando na universidade, pois de todas as profissões possíveis, essa era uma das mais demoradas para se alcançar, com seus seis anos de duração, mais os três da especialização...  
Suspirou consigo. Ter um QI acima da média poderia ser útil até certo ponto, mas nunca lhe deu maior segurança do que algumas notas boas sem estudos prévios.  
Sorriu consigo enquanto ia ao seu carro, ao pensar em como Saga costumava rir ao se lembrar que tinha um “namorado gênio”. Mas seu sorriso murchou ao pensar que o entusiasmo do início do relacionamento não se tornara amor, como esperava que ocorresse. Esporadicamente este fato lhe perturbava e por vezes até deprimia, mas sempre o ignorava ao fim, afinal, era feliz com seu relacionamento estável e harmônico. Comodismo? Talvez, mas sentia-se grato por ter alguém como Saga ao seu lado.  
Seus falecidos pais, que Deus os tivesse, jamais souberam de sua sexualidade e o mesmo se aplicara a sua irmã durante anos, até seu último relaconamento fracassado, antes de Saga _._  Hoje Natassia, meia irmã por parte de pai, e sua única atual família, era seu maior apoio. Era casada a alguns anos com o japonês Kazumi Yukida e com ele tiveram Hyoga, russo de nascimento, francês de aparência e japonês de criação. A única coisa que indicava sua veia oriental eram os olhos amendoados, mesmo que esses fossem grandes e expressivos.  
O que lhe fizera mesmo pensar na irmã? Estava dirigindo há quanto tempo? Céus, isso era no mínimo perigoso, se perder em devaneios enquanto se dirige!  
Parou num farol e viu na rua um homem discutindo febrilmente com o outro enquanto uma mulher se desesperava e tentava afastá-los. Suspirou com desgosto por aquela cena. Era o tipo de pessoa que sentia vergonha alheia e não pode deixar de se compadecer do escândalo formado em plena luz do dia no meio da rua.  
Afastou isso de seus pensamentos. Pensou na maldita festa de Afrodite naquela próxima noite. Hoje ainda seu cunhado e acompanhante apareceriam mais uma vez em sua casa - por um autoconvite de Kanon, que muito desconcertou seu companheiro -, junto à Saga para conversarem e beberem. E desta vez estava determinado a fazê-los dormir na sua casa, pois soube por Saga que da outra vez, Kanon teve a brilhante ideia de atacar Milo enquanto este dirigia e quase o fez bater o carro.  
Quase sentia dó de Milo ao pensar no stress gerado por aquilo e de alguma forma, sua crescente consideração pelo amante charmoso e bem-humorado de seu cunhado o levava a esses momentos de generosidade, que muito lhe custariam os ouvidos, bem sabia.  
Mas de alguma forma desenvolvera algum tipo de coleguismo com o rapaz, mesmo que este parecesse um tanto seguro de demais de si para o seu senso de boas maneiras... Mas da única vez que comentou isso com seu namorado, este riu e fez questão de explicitar o fato de sabê-lo um chato de primeira que não gostava de nada realmente diferente de seus padrões. Palavras de um namorado carinhoso e dedicado...  
Conteve um sorriso discreto pela ironia mental e concentrou-se em parar no primeiro mercado a caminho de casa. Teria de comprar alguma coisa para oferecer as visitas...

-x-

— Pelo amor de Deus menino, você sai quase todos os dias! Como pode se dedicar à faculdade e a ser alguém na vida, vivendo na boêmia?  
— Vó, por favor... É só três vezes por semana! E eu estudo direitinho e ainda estou trabalhando... – respondeu exasperadamente, vendo a senhora lhe encarar de forma preocupada.  
— Não gosto da frequência com a qual esse seu amigo lhe tira de casa. Por que ele nunca fica? Meu menino, ele é um rapaz bonito e inteligente, mas não acho que seja uma companhia adequada!  
— Como pode falar isso? Ele nunca fez nada de errado comigo. Sempre saímos pra lugares família, vemos outros amigos e voltamos direitinho. O que há de errado?  
— Não gosto da forma como ele o olha, parece que sempre está fazendo alguma brincadeira duvidosa. – a velha respondeu cheia de uma preocupação maternal, fazendo o rapaz corar ao entender que o que ela via como brincadeira duvidosa, ele próprio chamava de olhar pervertido. Era aquela cara marota que ele fazia ao vê-lo arrumado ou de shorts, aquela olhada maliciosa que lhe sugeria que o outro imaginava quando poderia despi-lo.  
— Bobagens vó! – respondeu prontamente, um tanto mais brusco do que desejava devido à vergonha que sentiu por sua avó presenciar tais coisas. Mas sentiu-se mal pela brusquidão com a senhora de 87 anos e abrandou o tom de voz ao prosseguir. – Hoje iremos à casa de um amigo, mas prometo que da próxima vez os convido para vir aqui conhecê-la. Poderá ver o irmão gêmeo do Kanon, Saga, e o amigo dele, que é um francês realmente muito apegado a etiqueta. – conteve um sorriso involuntário ao falar do aquariano, depois da pequena demonstração de maldade dele ao realmente falar algo constrangedor de forma indireta e sub entendível aos irmãos, quando Kanon tornou a comentar maldosamente sobre o gato, apenas em provocação ao cunhado.  
Divertia-se enormemente com a mente rápida e com a educação e manias do ruivo, que mesmo se mostrando racional e controlado, possuía uma personalidade interessante e livre. Foi assombroso para si descobrir que o homem quisera um dia ser dançarino, ao invés de um respeitável novo doutor psiquiatra, como era. Quase sentiu-se impelido a contar que fora vocalista de uma bandinha de garagem em sua adolescência, e que teria talvez feito sucesso se não houvesse saído da banda assim que esta começou a ter certo destaque e se tornou menos interessada na qualidade da mensagem passada e mais no lucro obtido. Mas não comentava isso nem mesmo para seu atual companheiro de cama, quanto mais para um “desconhecido”.  
— Isso é uma promessa Milo? Ficaria tão mais tranquila se soubesse quem são os meninos que te acompanham...  
— É uma promessa sim. Vou comentar sobre isso com eles hoje então, tá?  
— Certo. Volta pra casa hoje?  
— Eu não sei... – hesitou em responder ao pensar que provavelmente Kanon lhe arrastaria para algum motel a fim de aproveitar-se dele um pouco. – Provavelmente não, mas não se preocupe, tá?  
—... Juízo, sim? Tome cuidado e divirta-se então. Irá dormir na casa do seu amigo então?  
—... É. Claro. – concordou prontamente, antes de ouvir a buzina do lado de fora da casa. Era Kanon. – Tchau! Não se esqueça dos remédios! O da caixa azul e o da caixa branca e laranja! Tem um N de noite neles pra facilitar... E qualquer coisa o número da emergência está anotado num papel perto do telefone em letras grandes, seus óculos de leitura estão lá também e coloquei o meu despertador na cozinha pra tocar na hora do remédio, caso você esqueça, sim? Pra desligar é só apertar o botãozinho... Se cuide vó, e qualquer coisa o número do meu celular-...  
—... Está anotado no papel também... Eu sei meu filho. – a mulher sorriu amorosa e beijou a testa do rapaz. – Divirta-se e vá com cuidado.  
— Pode deixar. Tchau!

-x-


	6. Capítulo VI – Noite

 

Desligou o telefone ainda corado.  _Que tipo de louco ligaria no intervalo entre um paciente e outro para dizer indecências?_

Certamente o seu namorado bipolar Saga Onassis, que alternava entre momentos de profundo desprendimento e atenção a outros de fria severidade e descaso para consigo.

Não ignorava o fato de ele ter sumido por duas semanas inteiras e agora permanecer, naquele mês, o homem mais presente e afetivo do mundo. Mas de certa forma, lidava bem com isso, pois não era irracionalmente dependente dele. Boa companhia, ótimas transas e conversar agradáveis, mas nada que não pudesse abrir mão por vezes. A verdade até mesmo lhe ajudava a cultivar sua individualidade.

Olhou à volta e não encontrou o gato em lugar algum, o que estranhou, afinal ele estivera se esfregando em suas pernas durante todo o tempo em que guardava as compras.

— Maurice...? – chamou ressabiado, saindo da cozinha e ligando o rádio numa rádio qualquer no percurso até seu quarto. Nada do animalzinho.

Suspirou consigo e foi ao banheiro, quarto de hóspedes, de empregada e lavanderia, antes de encontrar o bichano devidamente acomodado embaixo do seu sofá. Certo, uma preocupação a menos, mas sua mente alertou-lhe de que a bagunça de caixas com resquícios da antiga casa no quarto de hospedes devia ser ajeitada o mais depressa possível, já que haveria visitas e, onde mais elas poderiam dormir? Mas pensar em ver qualquer coisa referente ao seu relacionamento anterior lhe incomodava ainda. Que fim o homem levara? Faziam, já, quase cinco anos desde que tudo terminara, mas não sentia vontade de esquecer e perdoar o que o Inglês lhe fizera. Mentira, traição? Ruim, mas esperado. Mas ser enganado e largado em nome de um romance  _interesseiro_?

Espantou estas ideias da cabeça. Saga lhe ajudara naquela situação e foi de sua carência e da confiança que construíram que veio o atual relacionamento. O que foi bom para ambos, afinal o grego ainda sofria miseravelmente pela morte de seu grande amor. Conhecia a história e não se aprofundava nela por saber a indisposição que tomava o espírito do namorado toda vez que era recordado de qualquer coisa referente ao rapaz. A única exceção ao caso era Aiolia, seu antigo cunhado real e seu eterno cunhado de coração. Até hoje mantinham uma relação próxima e amigável, e não eram raras as vezes que o leonino deixava escapar o “cunhadinho” de seus lábios ao falar com ele, ou mesmo o sorriso saudoso e afetivo que o geminiano lhe dispensava toda vez que isso ocorria.

Quase suspirou ao lembrar este detalhe. Amanhã teria a festa na casa de um ex de Saga (uma de suas tentativas de se recuperar do baque sofrido logo após a perda injusta do grego). Não desejava ir, mas, estranhamente, Saga não partilhava de sua indisposição. Talvez desejasse provar a si mesmo que fora capaz de resolver suas pendências pessoais e aparentemente a sua presença, unida a de seu irmão, lhe emprestava novas forças a esse respeito.

Imaginava que o escorpiano também fosse, acompanhando Kanon, e também pelo fato de ser primo de terceiro grau do dono da comemoração. E, mais estranhamente ainda, este pensamento quase o tranquilizava. Talvez por ser mais alguém que aparentemente não se animara a ir, mas iria.

Sentia-se animado com a ideia do rapaz trazer-lhe o DVD que prometera, afinal adorava o filme e o assistiria quantas vezes mais conseguisse, mesmo que a história fosse triste. Sinceramente, impressionara-se com o fato do rapaz gostar daquele filme, pois não pensou em momento algum que faria o estilo de alguém com o perfil tão “filme de ação” como ele. Mas teve de admitir mentalmente que  _A Sociedade dos Poetas Mortos_  era um filme bom demais para não ser apreciado, sendo-o até mesmo pelos gêmeos, ainda que Kanon insistisse em enxergar um caso entre os dois principais devido à ligação que mostraram um com o outro.

O pior era que teve de admitir que a visão do cunhado fizera sentido e que até mesmo começara a nutrir algum carinho pelo possível casal, pensando então se Saga via o mesmo que Kanon e não o comentava por lembrar-lhe seu passado de colegial apaixonado.

Suspirou consigo e deu de ombros. Estava pensando demais nesse passado e não podia deixar de crer que isso se devesse a mais um aniversário de morte que se aproximava, levando o belo grego à depressão mais outra vez. Aiolos fazia mais falta do que poderia crer que faria quando ainda em vida, tinha certeza.

Despertou de seus pensamentos tétricos ao ouvir o interfone. Certamente era Saga que chegara, por isso não se deu ao trabalho de colocar algo mais descente que a regata justa que vestira após o banho - empreendido antes de guardar as compras -, e a calça de moletom sóbria e escura. Sequer se encontrava de cueca ou de sapatos, andava descalço pelo chão muito satisfatoriamente limpo de sua casa.

Qual não foi a sua surpresa quando mandou que subisse sem sequer se dar ao trabalho de saber quem era e deu-se então com Kanon e Milo ao invés de com seu namorado.

Permaneceu à porta, parado por alguns segundos, mas logo recuperou-se da surpresa e convidou-os a entrar com um gesto mudo, enquanto as visitas lhe desejavam boa tarde.

— Por um momento pensei ter batido na casa errada! – seu cunhado comentou divertidamente enquanto o encarava matreiro. – Camus Tiersen nos recepcionando desta forma informal? Você não bebeu, não?

— Tenho de beber para poder ficar à vontade em minha própria casa Kanon? – inquiriu quase seriamente, enquanto acomodava-se em seu sofá da forma correta que lhe era usual.

Quase sorriu ao ver o sorrisinho divertido que Milo tentava omitir, mas conteve-se e encarou o loiro mais velho, lhe estendendo a mão graciosamente num pedido para que se sentasse ao seu lado.

— Sinceramente, esperava que fosse Saga, por isto sequer me preocupei em como me apresentaria.

— Claro, afinal se ele te vê de todas as formas possíveis, não se incomodaria nem um pouco em ser recebido por alguém tão indecentemente vestido. – provocou em meio a um sorrisinho malicioso que indicava que queria dizer mais do que dissera.

—  _Indecentemente?_  – surpreendeu-se ao ouvi-lo, observando as próprias roupas por um instante e, apesar da camiseta ser extremamente justa, não poderia considerá-la assim.

O homem apenas sorriu e se inclinou em sua direção, sussurrando de forma audível ao amante, mas ainda assim mais discreta do que em tom normal. – É sempre um prazer indicar suas falhas, querido cunhado, mesmo que quase nunca as apresente para nós, meros mortais... E, desta vez, sou obrigado a dizer que provavelmente atrapalharíamos vocês dois se ele chegasse e o visse sem cuecas, não?  _Ele costuma ser sensível a esse tipo de detalhe._

Viu o sorrisinho maroto de alargar na face do cunhado ao perceber o rubor que lhe subia às faces e lançou-lhe um olhar cortante e digno quando se levantou e pôs-se rumo a seu quarto. – Se me dão licença, colocarei algo mais  _apresentável_... – e saiu a passos firmes, deixando o geminiano aos risos e o amante deste completamente envergonhado com a pouca discrição do companheiro. Mesmo que não pudesse evitar rir baixinho também.

 

-x-

 

— _S'il te plaît déposez-le maintenant!_   Largue, largue, largue! – pediu sério e exasperado, tomando das mãos do homem à sua frente a peça de queijo que este pegara sem qualquer pedido prévio. – Isto é caro, sim? Comprei sim para hoje, mas agradeceria se não ficasse espremendo-o como se tentasse tirar suco dele!

— Essa coisa está mofada Camus, que nojo! – Kanon exclamou enquanto devolvia a peça para o dono. – Você me compra um monte de tipos de queijo e entre eles, pelo menos dois estão mofados.

— É um mofo especial,  _oui?_  Se não têm paladar, não coma. – retrucou mal humoradamente, guardando a peça junto às outras.

— Crianças, sem briga, por favor... – interveio o gêmeo mais velho, em ar de riso, vendo seu irmão sorrir jocoso e seu namorado lhe lançar um olhar frio. – O que está havendo aqui...?

— Kanon está fazendo pouco de meu queijo  _brie_! _Absurde..._

— Você vai se arrepender por cutucar um francês num dos lugares que mais dói Kanon... Não mexa com os queijos dele. – tornou ao irmão entre uma represália e a brincadeira, vendo o ruivo lhe lançar um olhar de desdém enquanto procurava tudo que era necessário para uma noite de queijos e vinho.

— Hum... Minha mãe era gastrônoma... – murmurou para quem quisesse lhe prestar atenção, enquanto acariciava Maurice, que se colocara ao seu colo. – Então, posso não ter muita noção, mas sei que Camus tem razão em ficar ofendido com seu comentário Kan...

— E já vai defender ele? – voltou-se para o amante um tanto surpreso, fazendo este corar e lhe lançar um olhar firme e repreendedor.

— Como se fosse questão de tomar partidos! Por favor, é o  _país_  dele... – revirou os olhos e se levantou com o gato no colo ainda. – Ah, o DVD ficou na mesinha de centro, acho...

— Não, coloquei no móvel lateral... – respondeu tranquilamente, enquanto tomava dois pares de taças para o grupo. – O que têm várias gavetas. Obrigado por tê-lo trazido.

— Promessa é dívida e eu quase me esqueci de trazer. – admitiu, vendo um sorrisinho se formar nos lábios do amante. – Foi Kan quem me lembrou.

— Um bem à humanidade empreendido por  _Kanon Onassis...?_  – ironizou, enquanto depositava as taças e o vinho sobre a mesinha, bem como o prato de madeira para pôr os queijos. – Devo lhe devolver a pergunta:  _Esteve bebendo Kanon?_

— Ainda não, francês, e não pense que foi por você. Eu queria vê-lo hoje. – piscou marotamente e se afastou rumo à sala, encontrando a capinha quadrada sobre o falado móvel. E não conseguiu não pensar em como aquele móvel tinha a altura perfeita para apoiar-se um corpo ali...

Voltou à cozinha, ignorando seus pensamentos impuros e sorriu ao irmão, que parara encostado a pia e observava os outros dois, um entretido com a disposição dos pães e frutas sobre a mesa para acompanhar os queijos, e o outro entretido com o gato descarado e manhoso do francês.

— Ele deve ter custado caro, não? – perguntou a esmo enquanto acariciava atrás da orelhinha do animalzinho, que já ronronava deliciado em seu colo. – Camus?

— Na verdade não me custou nada. – sorriu ladinamente e olhou de soslaio para o grego. – Foi um presente de minha irmã Natassia. Uma amiga dela veio visitá-la e trouxe três filhotes de  _Chartreux_. Infelizmente um morreu. E ela me presenteou com o macho fazendo com que a fêmea,  _Louise_ , continuasse com ela... ...Está tudo pronto.

— Bem-vindos a noite de queijos e vinho do  _monsieur Camus Tiersen_ , meus caros. – Saga se pronunciou então, batendo palmas e abraçando o ruivo de forma carinhosa. – Que a noite de requinte e deleite comece!

 

-x-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S'il te plaît déposez-le maintenant! / Por favor, largue isso agora! 
> 
> Só informando: Todos os diálogos em qualquer outra língua que não o português (e o inglês), são by Google Tradutor e, portanto, devem estar erradas. Aceito correções à qualquer momento.


	7. Capítulo VII – Desejo

 

Ao fim das contas, todos beberam mais do que o devido, o que serviu a Camus como argumento final para convencê-los a dormir lá mesmo em sua casa, naquela noite de sexta-feira.

Recolheu-se para seu quarto junto a Saga e, antes, arrumou a sala da forma mais confortável possível com colchões, travesseiros e cobertas para que o outro casal se sentisse minimamente à vontade, pois,  _obviamente_ , a disposição do grupo dava bem a entender o que provavelmente ocorreria.

Chegou a praguejar mentalmente e se censurar por não ter tido o cuidado de separar os casais e, assim, evitar atividades pouco discretas, pois dificilmente lidaria bem com resquícios de prazer em sua amada sala, pessoalmente planejada. Mas após meia hora de caricias e provocações de seu namorado, esqueceu essas ideias pouco felizes e aproveitou a companhia voluptuosa e habilidosa que era seu grego.

Porém, logo assim que acordou do cochilo exausto após seus momentos íntimos, todo o cansaço lhe deixou e teve a incômoda sensação de sede a lhe perturbar e frustrar quaisquer tentativas de voltar a dormir. O que o fez decidir-se então por levantar e ir ao encontro de sua tão necessária e ansiada água.

Mas não contava que, ao sair do quarto, fosse dar com uma exclamação estrangulada e um baque surdo no cômodo do outro casal. Um baque quase violento em meio a um gemido surpreso e reprovador.

—  _Kan-...!_

E nada além de sua  _maldita_  curiosidade poderia justificar o ato de caminhar silenciosamente pelo corredor rumo à sala e ver o que causara aquele baque.

 

-x-

 

Foi jogado pouco delicadamente sobre o móvel de canto do apartamento, enquanto seu amante lhe abria as calças pouco cuidadosamente.

— Kan, não estamos num lugar-... – começou, a voz ondulante antes de interromper-se com um gemido rouco ao sentir a língua malandra lhe lamber a pontinha do sexo, longa e deliciosamente.

—  _Shhh_... Saudades deste corpinho gostoso... – murmurou maliciosamente, envolvendo a glande com a língua quente, fazendo o outro estremecer.

Foi engolido com vontade e se agarrou à beira do móvel de madeira, alheio - bem como o grego -, à presença silenciosa do ruivo, parado estático em meio ao seu caminho para ir buscar água.

— K-Kan... – gemeu então, enganchando uma de suas mãos nos cabelos do amante, aumentando o contato enquanto começava também a movimentar os quadris, cada vez mais rápido.

Sentiu a calça incomodar sua intimidade e tentou respirar baixo, mas sentiu seu corpo doer de tesão enquanto via o escorpiano se arremeter contra os lábios do outro e gemer, baixo e frequente.

Seus sentidos estavam presos às reações do grego, em sua subjugação provocativa e sua voz rouca. Umedeceu os lábios com desejo e mordeu-os para não gemer ao ver o homem jogar a cabeça para trás, chamando o outro obscenamente.

Sentiu a proximidade do gozo e segurou com mais força os cabelos do companheiro e quando pensou que não se pertencia mais e sentiu a excitação se acumular de forma intensa, sentiu como uma sombra próxima a si. E quando gozou, foi pelos olhos desejosos que encontrou e pelos cabelos ruivos, grudados ao pescoço do francês que assistia a tudo, mordendo os lábios com lascívia.

Sentiu o coração acelerar e as bochechas corarem e quando se refez minimamente do orgasmo e olhou novamente na direção que o vira, não havia nada ali.

Mas sentiu-se estremecer ao pensar no olhar que viu em seus devaneios e teve medo por não saber como uma fantasia fora tão real e fugaz e ainda assim mexera tanto consigo.

 

-x-

 

Encostou a porta atrás de si da forma mais silenciosa e colocou-se a ela, dando-se o direito de respirar o quão ruidosamente quisesse.

Se antes estava com sede, agora definhava, mas não se atreveria a caminhar por aquele apartamento até a manhã seguinte. Não queria correr o risco de encontrar qualquer um deles. Não queria correr o risco de  _vê-lo_  acordado e descobrir se ele realmente o vira como pareceu.

Céus, não era como se tivesse flagrado algo de outro mundo, mas sentiu-se estranho! Não era dado a voyeurismos, mas simplesmente não conseguiu voltar ao quarto e fingir que não vira nada. Que não  _o_  vira.

Sequer olhara para o cunhado e, em algum momento, sequer lembrou que havia mais alguém ali e isso lhe perturbava.

Mordeu os lábios secos, estrangulando um gemido ao pensar na expressão que vira em Milo. Não era como se ele somente sentisse prazer, era como se ele se entregasse por completo a ele, como se pudesse deixar de respirar por aquilo, de ver ou de pensar. Era uma entrega que jamais tivera com ninguém. Uma entrega que sentiu vontade de causar em alguém.  _Nele_...

Assustou-se com os próprios pensamentos e lançou um olhar ansioso para a cama, onde Saga dormira de bruços, daquela forma quase meiga que lhe era usual.

E sentiu vontade de espancar-se e a ele também ao perceber que o grego - prevenido contra a sua sede pós-sexo -, trouxera uma jarra d’água ao quarto, apenas colocando-a na estante menos apreciada do francês, o que obviamente fez com que não a percebesse ali. Quis muito entender porque  _raios_  não a percebera ali logo e evitara o constrangimento de presenciar  _àquilo_...

Foi à jarra e virou dois copos d’água quase sem respirar, parando apenas ao quase se engasgar quando seus pensamentos o traíram e lhe remeteram aos gemidos roucos que ouvira.

—  _Mèrde_... – praguejou consigo e respirou fundo, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e caminhando até o banheiro do local.

_‘Ele ao menos fez questão de afirmar três coisas sobre o rapaz: é encantadoramente inteligente, estupidamente bonito e convenientemente bom-de-cama...’_

Lembrou dessas palavras quando fechou a porta atrás de si e suspirou ansiosamente.

‘ _Desculpa te incomodar, mas ficaram preocupados lá na sala... ...Principalmente o Maurice... é Maurice, né...? Ele até veio aqui ver como está..._ ’

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, caminhando até o box e ligando o chuveiro na água fria.

‘ _Ah, o DVD ficou na mesinha de centro, acho..._ ’

Retirou sua roupa com pressa. Entrando embaixo do jato frio, sem dó alguma de si.

—  _Camus..._  – murmurou seu nome como que para ter certeza de quem era, ainda de olhos fechados.

‘ _K-Kan..._ ’

—  _Camus..._

‘ _K-Kan..._ ’

—  _Camus!..._

‘ _K-Kan..._ ’

—  _Camus?... –_ sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a voz de Saga do outro lado da porta, junto a batidas firmes e insistentes. –  _Camus, está tudo bem?_

—  _Je vais bien, mon ange !_ A porta está aberta... – respondeu apressadamente, percebendo então que estava praticamente jogado contra a parede fria. Recompôs-se.

— Já disse pra não misturar francês com grego, ruivinho! Assim eu não entendo nada. – respondeu ao abrir a porta e postou-se ao batente, observando-o. – Por que está tomando banho há essa hora Cam?

— Eu... – hesitou em responder, desligando o chuveiro então. – Acordei em mau estado.

Viu o outro sorrir marotamente quando abriu o box e vir em sua direção com seus passos charmosos. – E nem me chamou para auxiliá-lo com seu  _problema_?

— Estava dormindo.

— Adoraria ter acordado...

—Você estava cansado  _petit_. – respondeu prontamente ao sentir os dedos compridos roçarem sua bochecha.

— Isso é fato. – concordou num menear de cabeça, antes de voltar a sorrir. – Mas nunca demais para lhe ser  _útil,_  francês.

— Deseja me ser útil? Então deite-se comigo e não permita que eu levante até a manhã mostrar-se alta,  _oui?_

Suspirou cansadamente ao sentir os braços fortes lhe abraçarem, indiferentes à água fria presa em sua pele.

— Claro, como quiser Cam...

—Obr-...

—  _Shhh_... – cobriu a boca fina e bem desenhada com o indicador e sorriu antes de selar-lhe os lábios. – Adoro dormir abraçadinho...

—...  _Mentiroso_. – respondeu em tom baixo, causando risos sinceros e breves do grego, devido ao receio de acordar as visitas.

 

-x-


	8. Capítulo VIII – E agora?

Como lhe era comum em casas estranhas, teve um sono inquieto, o que foi agravado por seu pensamento fixo naquele delírio com o dono da casa e por um filhote a lhe acordar logo cedo, brincando com seus cabelos até percebê-lo acordado.

—... Bom dia Maurice... – murmurou sonolento, vendo o animalzinho subir em seu peito e ronronar.

Jogou-se sobre o travesseiro outra vez, olhando para o lado então e vendo o amante, que dormia pesado ainda.

— Bonito até dormindo... – comentou consigo entre um bocejo que não pôde evitar. –... Que pecado...

Riu-se, esfregou os olhos e pôs-se a levantar, depositando o bichano sobre o travesseiro no qual dormia antes. Espreguiçou-se, enquanto procurava à volta a porta do banheiro no escuro das cinco e pouco para as seis da manhã.

— Banheiro, banheiro... – riu-se novamente ao perceber que parecia chamar o local, ao invés de procurá-lo como deveria e encontrou a porta, adentrando o local em meio a outro bocejo e dirigindo-se à privada para ocupar. Retrocedeu e fechou a porta antes de voltar e sentar-se no vaso, pensando consigo o tanto que Kanon não o atormentaria se soubesse que de manhã fazia xixi sentado.

Mas achava mais higiênico, pois era até fácil de imaginar um acidente logo àquela hora da manhã! Bocejou de novo e agradeceu mentalmente ao dar a descarga e perceber que era discreta, nada parecida com aquela buzina de caminhão da de sua casa. Mas era de se esperar, a casa era tão velha! Antiquíssima...

Bom, mas ao menos era própria... Seria um problema sustentá-la com a aposentadoria de sua avó e o que ganhava como modelo vivo e no bico que fazia no café de Shura (um colega de seu primo que lhe oferecera a vaga) e ainda ter que pagar sua faculdade e um aluguel... Se para terminar de pagar a faculdade ainda teve de vender o carro que fora de seus pais!

Sentiu-se constrangido ao perceber que divagava com a torneira aberta, suas mãos mais que lavadas ainda embaixo do jato d’água enquanto pensava. – Merda... – fechou-a apressadamente, derrubando algum enfeite, que por sorte caiu sobre o tapete e não quebrou.

Era de seu feitio, ser desastrado logo de manhã.

Saiu do local meneando a cabeça negativamente e se xingando baixinho, parando ao ouvir um miado baixinho afastando-se de si. E ao ver que era Maurice e que ele se dirigia ao quarto do casal, tratou de segui-lo para pegá-lo antes que entrasse e acordasse mais alguém.

— Vêm cá! Psiu, Maurice!... – chamou-o baixinho enquanto se aproximava, mas só conseguiu pegar o bicho próximo demais da porta e com seu movimento acabou abrindo-a ele mesmo. O que estranhou, pois tinha certeza de ter ouvido Saga comentar com o irmão que trataria de trancar o ruivo longe do bichano.

Levantou-se devagar, vendo então os dois deitados à cama, dormindo sobre as cobertas mesmo e - céus -, não conseguiu não perceber a nudez do francês.

Mordeu os lábios e se aproximou, largando Maurice em algum lugar qualquer e pode notar que os cabelos ruivos estavam úmidos e ligeiramente amassados, espalhados pelo peito nu, rosto e travesseiro.

Inclinou-se um pouco mais sobre o homem e assustou-se ao ver o mais velho se mexer, mas suspirou ao vê-lo ainda em sono pesado, numa posição que indicava que desistira de abraçar o corpo nu de seu namorado há tempos.

Prendeu o ar então ao vê-lo mexer a cabeça para o outro lado e murmurar algo que lhe lembrou a palavra ‘mel’. Estranhou e quase riu, mas conteve-se e admirou mais uns instantes os traços bonitos e altivos com um quê de arrebatamento. Rosto, corpo... Seus olhos correram para seu abdome definido e para aquele lençol que cobria parcamente sua intimidade e pegou-se excitado apenas por vê-lo como estava. Praguejou mentalmente e mordeu os lábios, mas continuou a admirá-lo, até perceber que o bendito bichano subira na cama e começara a se aproximar do rosto de Camus, lambendo-lhe algumas vezes até arrancar alguma reação mais lúcida que pequenos gemidos incomodados.

O que foi o bastante para, o mais rápido que a discrição lhe permitia, sair do cômodo e se enfiar no banheiro outra vez, imaginando que não teria tempo para voltar para a sala sem que o outro o visse e aparentemente acertando na previsão ao ouvir a porta do outro cômodo se abrir mais alguns segundos depois e ouvir um suspiro surpreso do lado de fora ao chegar na sala - provavelmente por ele próprio não estar lá.

— Milo? Où êtes-vous-... Onde está...? – ouviu-o chamar baixinho e, apenas parando para ter certeza que seu sexo não estava mais meia-bomba e não causar um constrangimento ainda maior, abriu a porta do banheiro, imitando sua melhor expressão de sono.

—... Bom dia. – disse em meio a um bocejo forçado, que soou perfeitamente natural.

— Bonjour... – cumprimentou-o também, detendo um bocejo ao ouvir o outro e sorrindo discretamente, um tanto sem-jeito. – O que faz acordado há essa hora?

—... Maurice. Ele...

— Ah, sim... – meneou negativamente a cabaça como que pedindo desculpas. – Sinto muito por ele... Acabou de me acordar também.

— Humm... – concordou como se não soubesse deste fato e observou melhor o outro, percebendo que vestira até que bem rápido uma bermuda e regata antes de sair do quarto, enquanto ele próprio continuava apenas de cueca. Corou ao finalmente perceber isso. – Ah, eu-...

— Pretende voltar a dormir...? – completou num quê de dúvida, fingindo não ver o corpo bonito do grego, ligeiramente curvado para frente, como que se escondendo um pouco.

— Não! – exclamou, calando-se imediatamente e suspirando ansioso. – Quero dizer, eu acho que não vou conseguir mais, mas...

— Ótimo, podemos tomar café então. – interrompeu-o, um tanto constrangido. Percebeu o acanhamento do outro, o que lhe fez pensar que ele realmente o vira ontem. Enrubesceu ao pensar nisso e se pôs a caminho da cozinha, sendo acompanhado pelo escorpiano, que parou no caminho para por sua calça jeans novamente.

 

-x-

 

E quando pensou-se salvo pelos gêmeos que finalmente acordaram lá pelas nove da manhã, viu-os ansiosos e surpresos, lhe explicando que teriam de sair com certa urgência por conta de algo relacionado ao Aiolia - coisa essa que explicariam muito mal antes de sair sem sequer terem tomado café, caso não tivesse intervindo -, pedindo então para que ele mesmo levasse o grego até sua casa.

— Certo, quer que eu tome conta do seu namorado para você sair correndo com o meu para sei lá eu onde? – sussurrou secamente para seu cunhado, que apenas deu de ombros de forma curta e ansiosa.

— O que quer que eu faça? Viu como o mano ficou? — retorquiu no mesmo tom baixo e duro, encarando o cunhado e fazendo uma careta. – Ele não quer te meter em nada relacionado ao “passado Aiolos”, mas não está em condições de ir sozinho! Eu posso, pelo amor de Deus, ao menos uma vez na vida ser um bom irmão pra ele sem ter que ouvir alguém reclamando? Ou você acha mesmo que eu queria largar meu amante aqui? —e aproveitou também para corrigir seu cunhado.

Foi sua vez de fazer uma careta de desagrado, pensando simultaneamente em como não queria ter de ficar a sós com o escorpiano, em como seu cunhado fazia questão de explicitar o fato de não ter um relacionamento fixo com o rapaz, mesmo que agisse o tempo todo como se o tivesse sim e como Saga parecia realmente tenso, o que lhe deixava curioso sobre a questão.

— Kanon, me fale o que vocês irão fazer. Para onde vão. – pediu seriamente, segurando no braço do outro e suspirando.

—... Ok. – bufou então, inclinando-se para falar no ouvido do francês. – Vão exumar o corpo do Aiolos hoje para colocar no ossário da família Lyon, ou algo assim. Não entendo dessas coisas... E sei que o Aiolia teve boa intenção em avisar, mas cometeu uma besteira sem tamanho, porque agora só falta o Saga morrer também na ansiedade de chegar lá logo. Agora, eu posso levar ele e fingir que não te contei nada ou vou ter que deixar ele se estourar, por sair dirigindo por aí que nem um louco?

Ouviu essas palavras como se fossem um tapa em sua cara e fechou os olhos com força, sua perna começando a bater no chão inconscientemente em claro sinal de impaciência. Até mesmo abriu a boca para retrucar algo, mas calou-se e suspirou antes de falar qualquer coisa e encarou o cunhado de forma grave. – Cuide bem dele. E não permita que ele não vá à bendita festa do Afrodite hoje, pois sei que se não se distrair, deprimirá, sim?

— Certo. – concordou apressadamente, já seguindo em direção ao irmão, que só faltava abrir uma vala na sala de tanto andar de um lado a outro, mas parou por um momento e sorriu agradecido para o ruivo, que enxotou-o com movimentos incisivos antes de o outro o visse sorrir conformadamente também.

Sentou-se vencido em uma das cadeiras da cozinha e quando ouviu a voz de Milo atrás de si perguntando por que eles saíram daquela forma, levou um susto razoável e perceptível ao outro, que apenas não riu por educação.

— Um imprevisto com um amigo deles, creio eu... – respondeu cansadamente, fingindo ignorância no assunto. – Bem, quando desejar voltar para sua casa, eu o levarei. Espero que não lhe seja um contratempo isso...

— Espera, espera... Eu vou de ônibus. Acho que vi um que passa perto de casa da outra vez que Kanon me trouxe. – apressou-se em dizer. Sabia que não seria necessariamente um contratempo para si, mas seria um para o ruivo! Afinal ele já estava em casa e teria de se deslocar apenas para fazer sua volta mais confortável.

— Por favor, eu realmente preferiria levá-lo. – tornou mais firmemente, pois a última coisa que queria no presente momento era ter de ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos, tentando pensar o quão abalado Saga não ficara por conta daquilo. – Não será incomodo nenhum, aviso antes que sequer pense nisso.

— Têm certeza...? Eu posso-...

— Faço questão. – tornou novamente numa convicção tal que só restou ao rapaz concordar frouxamente e suspirar resignado.

—... Certo. – concordou então, pensando o que o homem não acharia da casinha simples e antiquérrima da sua avó.

 

-x-


	9. Capítulo IX – Festa?

 

Pensou consigo se era possível ter ficado roxo de vergonha como se sentira, pois não só não bastara o transito que o homem pegara por sua culpa e o fato de tê-lo chamado de ‘docinho’ sem querer – coisa essa que fazia com Kanon às vezes –, ele tinha que ser esperado na porta pela avó, que logo que viu o carro parar, veio em direção a ele, dividida entre bronquear consigo e agradecer a gentileza do estranho bonitão que lhe trouxera.

Não que tenha sido o pior, ainda foi chamado umas três ou quatro vezes pela boa senhora por aquele apelido infantil que lhe deram quando neném, coisa essa que não permitia acontecer na frente do amante de forma alguma. Bem, não que tenha tido um final de manhã desagradável... Até que na verdade se divertiu bastante, assistindo a conversa de sua avó, inglesa de nascimento e grega de coração, sobre a eterna relação da França e Inglaterra com o ruivo. Não que esta tenha durado muito, na verdade logo foi descartada, substituída por outra mais leve e descompromissada. E a boa senhora até mesmo insistiu para que o homem almoçasse com eles, o que foi acatado com certo desconcerto.

Não saberia precisar exatamente como passou esse tempo, apenas sabia que Camus ganhara a preferência absoluta de sua avó e que teria de ouvir eternamente agora que ela preferiria se o francês o buscasse em casa ao invés de Kanon. E isso seria algo que realmente gostaria de não ter que ouvir, dados os últimos acontecimentos...

Camus ficou mais duas horas depois do almoço e depois se foi sob o pretexto de ter de se arrumar para a festa de Afrodite, a qual já havia deletado de sua mente. E quase sentiu desanimo ao pensar nisso, o que foi acentuado pela despedida rápida e tímida dos dois ao portão de sua casa, num aperto de mão um pouco demorado demais por sua parte.

— Um amor de pessoa este seu amigo, Mimi... – suspirou satisfeita a boa senhora, chamando-o mais uma vez por aquele apelido infeliz. – Tão educado... E bonito, tenho que dizer também.

— Claro, claro vó. – concordou apressadamente, sem sequer escutar realmente o que a senhora dissera. Ainda iria vê-lo na bendita festa de seu primo. Havia esquecido isso e estava feliz na sua ignorância. – Humm, tem uma coisa  _mrs_.  _Griffiths_... Hoje é a tal festa do Alexander, lembra? Sei que a senhora já havia deixado, mas-...

— Sim, sim... é hoje, não? Claro que pode ir querido... Hum, isso me faz lembrar, seu primo veio aqui numa dessas vezes que você havia saído com aquele seu amigo. Fez questão de me dizer que sente falta da sua companhia e de fato vocês perderam muito o contato! Andavam tão grudados antigamente, até mesmo tive dó dele. Estava lindíssimo como sempre, mesmo que continue um pouco andrógeno... – a senhora parou de falar momentaneamente, pensando consigo por um momento. — Ah, sim, como está seu trabalho no estúdio de pintura meu menino? Nunca falou muito sobre esse emprego, só me fala sobre o café.

Quase conseguiu engasgar com o próprio ar ao ouvi-la, mas conteve-se e forçou um sorriso. – Está...  _bem_ , claro!... Não sei o que poderia falar sobre isso vovó, é sempre muito quieto lá...  _Nossa_ , olha as horas! Daqui a pouco o Kanon deve vir me buscar, é melhor eu ir me arrumando. Com licença!

Afastou-se antes que a senhora pudesse responder, fingindo uma pressa que não tinha e somente quando se viu no seu quarto libertou um longo suspiro. Não que gostasse de esconder o que quer que fosse de sua avó, mas  _como_  iria dizer para ela que posava  _nu?_  Não... Nem Kanon sabia disso. Nem  _seu primo_  sabia disso! Era algo que dizia respeito apenas a senhorita Kido e ele, afinal ela que o contratara.

Olhou para sua cama e piscou algumas vezes, tentando espantar a vontade que teve de se deitar ali. Iria tomar um belo banho e se arrumar dignamente para suas próximas horas de tortura na casa de seu ex.  _Ninguém mandou se envolver com parente, certo?_

Já podia prever a longa noite que teria...

 

–x-

 

Passou os dedos pelos olhos assim que desceu do seu carro, ainda do estacionamento. Conhecer a avó de Milo havia sido estranhamente íntimo e ser alvo de tanta atenção e gentileza o deixara devidamente constrangido. Podia lembrar perfeitamente da reação que Kanon tivera ao conhecê-lo. Aquele  _“e agora mais outro”_ bradado sem a menor preocupação por ser ouvido ou não por si ainda lhe soava aos ouvidos.

Tudo bem que realmente fora algo estranho, mal Saga havia terminado com Afrodite e já estava em sua cama. Não um começo muito digno para um relacionamento sério.

... Aliás, por que será que Saga não ligara ainda?

— _Merde_ _!_  – praguejou consigo ao ver que haviam quatro ligações perdidas em seu celular,  _devidamente_  esquecido no modo silencioso. Duas de Saga, duas de Kanon.

Retornou no celular do cunhado primeiro por ser o que fizera as ligações mais recentes e quando estava quase desistindo, finalmente o outro atendeu, dizendo rápida e secamente que foram para a casa deles para trocarem-se e que deixaria Saga com ele para poder buscar seu ‘gatinho’. Concordou e desligou com o exato prazo de uma hora para se banhar e arrumar da forma mais interessante possível - uma das recomendações de Kanon para distrair seu irmão.

Tomou seu banho vaidosamente e, claro, apelou para o que sabia lhe cair bem, selecionou um jeans justo e gasto, tênis de lona e camisa social preta. Gostava do resultado estético e de como os gêmeos lhe diziam que aquele visual lhe emprestava um ar  _vampiresco_. E lembrando-se deste detalhe, foi a uma caixinha de tampa vermelha no seu guarda-roupa e selecionou uma corrente dourada com um pingente de cruz, que sua mãe lhe dera aos seus dez anos.

E quando foi analisar o resultado final não se impediu de sentir orgulho. Passou seu perfume predileto e voltou ao espelho, tentando decidir-se por prender ou deixar seus cabelos longos soltos, mas acabou prendendo-os no fim das contas.

Nada muito minuciosamente feito, tanto que alguns fios escapavam pelas laterais de seu rosto, junto à franja, e na nuca, mas nada que fosse incomodo ou que lhe parecesse comprometer o resultado estético final.

Buscou na prateleira do banheiro seu hidratante labial e passou-o, disposto a evitar aquelas malditas rachaduras que sempre ficavam em sua boca. Passou a mão esquerda pelo rosto, tornando a inspecionar a barba, devidamente aparada e sentiu-se estranhamente leve e bem e então a ideia de sair lhe pareceu bem-vinda, bonito como estava naquele dia. Mesmo que fosse para a festa de  _Afrodite_.

Meneou negativamente a cabeça,  _céus_ , só a  _ideia_  já lhe murchava o ânimo! Riu consigo e foi outra vez à busca de Maurice, encontrando-o perto do pratinho de ração vazio, obviamente esperando alimento, o que foi prontamente providenciado junto à água fresca.

Tal sua distração, quase se surpreendeu ao ouvir seu celular tocar e a voz de Kanon anunciar apressada que era para ele descer, pois não daria tempo e teriam que ir todos buscar Milo. Já estavam uns vinte minutos atrasados.

— Claro, deveria ter esperado algo similar... – suspirou consigo ao desligar o aparelho e desceu resignado.

Até parece que qualquer coisa planejada por Kanon Onassis fosse  _mesmo_  dar certo.

Mas não achou realmente ruim a ideia, pois não tinha certeza se conseguiria dar conta de emprestar ânimo ao namorado na presente situação...

 

–x-

 


	10. Capítulo X – Assim não dá

 

 

Saiu do banho ainda mais desanimado do que entrara. Definitivamente não estava com vontade de ver seu primo e ouvir suas indiretas maledicentes sobre como o fato deles não terem mais nada oficialmente não impedir que se curtissem de vez em quando.

Odiava quando ele falava qualquer coisa referente a isso, pois nunca quis ser um ‘cato’ dele. Amar definitivamente era  _foda_ , ainda mais quando se é burro e escolhe a pior pessoa possível para isso.

Deixou a toalha molhada jogada desleixadamente sobre a cama e caminhou até o espelho, observando o próprio corpo com atenção. Claro, sabia que era atraente. Difícil não saber, quando olhava para o espelho e via o que sempre gostou de ver nos homens com que se relacionava. Tinha uma veia narcisista que foi muito alimentada pelo interesse do pisciano em si. Porque, ter um cara tão cobiçado quanto  _Afrodite_  na sua,  _definitivamente_ , é tudo que alguém precisa pra se auto afirmar _._

Só não esperava se  _apaixonar_  por ele.

Como não esperava não ser correspondido.

Ou ser chutado assim que revelou sua propensão a algo um tanto mais sério.

Mas,  _fazer o quê._

Aparentemente até superara bem.

_...Ou quase._

Quer dizer, só porque evitara contato depois disso ou mesmo ficava balançado quando o encontrava?  _Isso era normal, não?_  Só porque se apressou a tomar um relacionamento estável com Kanon, mesmo que não namorassem realmente?  _Era uma boa forma de se manter seguro._  E gostava do grego,  _é claro._

Somente, talvez, não o bastante para querer ter o que quis com  _ele._

Alexander Ekberg.

 _Afrodite_.

Meneou a cabeça negativamente e suspirou enquanto vestia sua cueca e seu melhor jeans preto. Já que não era para ter, o faria passar vontade,  _ah se faria..._  E de quebra agradaria o amante gostosão e, talvez, tivesse uma ótima noite, independentemente da presença ou não presença  _dele_.

Sorriu marotamente consigo, tentando pensar no que  _Afrodite_  gostava. E sabia que era aquele visual rock n’roll que usara até seus vinte anos que sempre o tirava do sério.

— Vamos brincar de Astro do Rock... – murmurou maldosamente, enquanto pegava os coturnos e uma camiseta regata vinho justa. E enquanto vestia-os com vontade, pensava consigo se passaria calor com a jaqueta de couro que tinha (couro de verdade, presente de um ex-ex-ex riquinho de seus tempos de escola).

Mas sentiu sua satisfação maquiavélica se desmanchar ao ouvir o barulho de buzina no portão de sua casa e entender que era seu caro e impaciente Kanon a lhe acordar a vizinhança. O que só lhe deixou como alternativa vestir a jaqueta, passar perfume, bagunçar os cabelos e sair, torcendo para estar tão bem quanto gostaria de estar.

—  Merda... – murmurou consigo enquanto se adiantava para se despedir da avó, sem as comuns recomendações. Às vezes Kanon conseguia lhe ser altamente  _frustrante_.

 

-x-

 

—  Por que ele  _nunca_  fica pronto na hora? – praguejou pela quinta vez o geminiano mais novo, lançando um olhar impaciente para o portão da casa de Milo.

— Não temos horário para chegar na festa, caso não se lembre Kanon... – respondeu simplesmente, enquanto forçava-se a ficar sério e ignorar a mão boba de seu namorado a lhe passear pelo corpo no mesmo ar maroto que se encontrava no sorrisinho deste. – E não disse que marcou as sete horas com ele? São seis e cinquenta e quatro ainda. Tecnicamente ele não está atrasado.

— Ah, claro, muito obrigado  _cronometro_  Tiersen... Porque definitivamente cinco minutos fazem  _muita_  diferença... – o outro bufou, apertando ainda mais o volante. Que merda de dia aquele!

— Na verdade são seis minutos. – corrigiu indiferentemente, erguendo uma sobrancelha para Saga, que apenas deu de ombros em ar compreensivo.

—   _Foda-se_. – articulou entredentes, tornando a bufar de forma tensa e cansada e estagnando assim que percebeu a presença contrafeita de Milo ao portão. – Finalmente! – disse mais alto que o planejado, conseguindo uma careta de desagrado do amante.

— Estou dentro do horário até onde sei. – o rapaz respondeu enviesado, enquanto se punha ao banco da frente do carro. – Por que não chegou  _atrasado_  como sempre? Costuma ser menos estressante pra você.

— Vai começar com ironias é? – respondeu o motorista, impacientando-se novamente.

Respirou fundo a fim de se conter. Ia mesmo responder, mas sabia que provavelmente acabaria em briga e não queria isso, mesmo que seus planos de uma boa noite aparentemente tivessem ido por água abaixo. –... Boa noite para vocês... – suspirou para os presentes, sentindo sua animação inicial murchar completamente e uma vontade louca de voltar pra casa lhe tomar.

Viu seu cunhado batendo insistentemente o polegar ao volante, enquanto o carro reagia de forma tensa aos comandos de quem o dirigia e não conseguiu evitar de se sentir desconfortável, mesmo que agora Saga o abraçasse, como se quisesse lembrar que aquilo não era problema deles e que o máximo que poderiam fazer era tentar desanuviar o ambiente e serem boas companhias para o par da frente.

Mas, claro, aquilo não era de seu feitio, deixar de lado os problemas alheios apenas em prol de seu conforto. Por isso, pensou em algo para falar com Milo e distraí-lo do mau-humor do companheiro. Qualquer coisa que fosse.

— Espero que sua avó não tenha se ofendido com minha pressa, Milo. – murmurou um tanto rápido, fazendo o rapaz voltar-se para trás para melhor vê-lo.

— Não... – respondeu tolamente, percebendo a contragosto como o francês estava bonito naquela noite. – Dona Gwineth, se bem a conheço, deve ter ficado mortificada de não ter podido ficar mais um pouco. Mas só. Provavelmente vai me incentivar a convidá-lo outra vez...

— O quê? Agora Camus andou ganhando pontos com a velha? – Kanon perguntou mais brusco e deseducado que o habitual, mas graças aos céus Milo teve o bom-senso de ignorá-lo.

— Ele a conheceu hoje quando me levou em casa e, é claro, ela adorou os bons modos dele. – respondeu tranquilamente, mesmo que na verdade o estivesse cutucando. Ignoraria os maus modos, não o desdém que ele sempre demonstrou pra com a sua avó.

— Ah, claro... –o outro respondeu sarcasticamente, deixando o resto de seu pensamento no ar. Na verdade não queria realmente arranjar confusão, só não estava com saco para nada. Iria àquela merda de festa por Saga e apenas por ele, pois na verdade tudo o que queria era ter ficado em casa vendo TV e bebendo cerveja.  _Sozinho_. Mas, claro, se tivesse externado isso com certeza o irmão perderia completamente o ânimo de ir e entraria em depressão.

Não que não fosse entrar de qualquer forma, mas queria adiar o máximo possível e ao menos por hora Saga também parecia querer. Mas sabia que ele estava estranho e essa preocupação, junto à impaciência e cansaço de um dia horroroso lhe tiraram completamente qualquer mínimo senso de humor ou capacidade de relevar. Sentia-se, realmente, de saco-cheio.

E, infelizmente, Milo conseguia ser realmente estressante às vezes.

Sacudiu a cabeça por um momento e continuou dirigindo, logo-logo estariam no edifício. A festa seria no salão do prédio dele. Só torceu para que lá não estivesse tão barulhento e desconfortável quanto sabia que estaria, uma vez que é o pré-requisito básico de qualquer boa festança e Afrodite nunca oferecia menos que o melhor.

Cruzou os braços irritadamente e lançou um olhar breve, de esguelha, ao casal no banco de trás, suspirando logo em seguida. Saga estava carinhoso e solícito, com os braços em volta dos ombros do aquariano, que apenas acariciava de leve a perna deste com o polegar enquanto fitava algo através da janela numa expressão aérea. Perguntava-se por que  _raios_  Kanon não poderia estar no mesmo clima ameno dos outros dois.  _Mas nãão_... Ele  _tinha_  que estar como se tivesse chupado limão... Era típico. Nunca conseguia uma companhia agradável quando queria, porque tudo sempre dava errado quando precisava,  _certo?_

Espantou esses pensamentos deprimentes com uma pontada de surpresa. Não gostava de se pôr como vítima e era o que estava fazendo naquele momento. Kanon estava de mau humor?  _Ótimo, problema dele_. Não ia entregar os pontos antes de chegar à festa. Primeiro iria esfregar na cara  _dele_  o que foi dispensado e depois veria o que fazer com o humor do amante.

Na pior das hipóteses, ainda haveria outros conhecidos na festa e poderia bater um papo... Não poderia ser tão ruim assim...

Poderia?

...Chegou a mudar de ideia quando desceu do carro e viu o dono da festa, vindo recepcioná-los.

Talvez pudesse ser bem pior.

— Chegaram cedo... A que devo a honra? – ouviu a voz suave e arrastada dele e olhou-o da forma mais serena que conseguiu. Ele era estupidamente lindo, mas não era irresistível, pensou consigo.

— Boa noite. – ouviu o amante responder um tanto seco, mas não mal-educado como fora consigo e quase lhe lançou um olhar atravessado, mas quando virou-se para a direção dele, viu que Saga já saíra do carro e estendia a mão para Camus sair também.

E de uma forma minimamente patética, não conseguiu não se perder na visão que teve. Se o francês parecera bonito escondido nos braços do geminiano no banco de trás, não era nada comparado com ele agora de pé. Indecentemente visível.

Por um momento lembrou-se de seu corpo nu e quase pode vê-lo através da roupa belamente escolhida, os quadris, coxas, o peitoral... Mas acordou deste devaneio e sacudiu a cabeça de forma ansiosa e assustada, tornando a olhar para seu amante e então dando-se conta de que  _ele_  falava consigo.

— Desculpe, não entendi direito. – respondeu um tanto confusamente, mas ao sentir a mão grande de Kanon pousar em sua cintura percebeu que ele apenas fizera alguma indireta maliciosa. Teve certeza ao vê-lo olhar para si entre um olhar de desejo e um sorrisinho irreverente.

— Disse que está muito bem hoje,  _Milo_. – repetiu aumentando o sorrisinho, antes de subir o olhar das coxas firmes dele para seu rosto e então para o rosto de Kanon, que o encarava com desagrado. – Espero que se divirtam hoje.

— O faremos sim, pode estar certo. – o geminiano mais novo respondeu prontamente, reforçando o aperto na cintura bem-feita de Milo, enquanto assistia o pisciano entrar a passos languidos. –  _Folgado_...

—... Acho que já dá pra me soltar agora Kan. – murmurou para o outro, que deixou de seguir seu primo com o olhar para encará-lo. – Não sou criança, eu sei me defender do veneno dele.

— Meu problema não é o veneno, é a lábia mesmo. – retrucou mais seco do que fora com o anfitrião. Não estava com ciúmes, necessariamente, mas não queria ver-se desmoralizado por aquele cara-de-pau. Desde Saga, nunca mais conseguiu se dar realmente bem com Afrodite, que se tornou intragável depois de dispensado.

— Tá achando que vou cair na cama dele, é? Sou tão fácil assim na sua opinião? – ah, estava realmente ficando puto com ele.

—Não disse nada, mas sei que fica todo cheio de prosa pra ele. – e lá ia o seu gatinho, demonstrar na entrada do salão de festar o que é ser irritante...

— Ele é meu  _primo,_  caralho. Quer que eu faça o quê? Que o ignore pra depois ele ir falar pra minha vó?

— Tudo isso é medinho da opinião da velha é? – ironizou então, colocando as mãos na cintura.

— Você tá um  _cu_  hoje Kanon! – empurrou-o com raiva e saiu andando na frente, surpreendendo o outro casal, que se mantinha alheio, entre beijos. –  _Caralho!_

— K, o que houve? – Saga perguntou surpreso, encarando o irmão enquanto o francês via Milo se afastar a passos duros pelo gramado e então entrar no salão do prédio pela porta de vidro negro.

—...  _Nada_. – respondeu entredentes antes de bufar e passaras mãos pelos cabelos, mas percebendo com quem falava, tornou logo num tom um pouco mais brando. – Nada não S...

 

-x-

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E deu briga. É... 
> 
> Bom pessoas, deu pra começar a sacar qual é a do Dite na história? (não o odeiem, ainda terá muita água pra rolar) Essa festa ainda está no começo e já está causando, eu não teria fôlego pra começar assim.
> 
> Por experiência de postagem já, vou deixar outro recado também: Gente, calma com o ódio ao Kanon também, que muita água está pra rolar sobre ele, igualmente.
> 
> beijos!


	11. Capítulo XI – Verdades ocultas

 

Era de se esperar que o clima se tornasse desconfortável após aquilo.

Não que o fato de Kanon ter saído também a passos ansiosos para dentro do salão tenha melhorado algo, de qualquer forma, mas pôde sentir a tensão que tomou conta de seu namorado. Provavelmente ele se sentira indiretamente responsável pelo ocorrido.

Mas não conseguiu deixar de pensar também em como Milo não estaria, pondo-se numa batalha interna.

Pôde sentir a frustração nas palavras dele também e desejou poder fazer algo a respeito. Afinal ele praticamente lhe salvara a vida – por assim dizer –, no dia da suíte.

Quase conseguiu ouvir a voz levemente rouca do rapaz soar em seus ouvidos ao lembrar daquilo. Aquela tentativa meiga de fazê-lo sair de lá. Do timbre levemente desconcertado dele. Pensou também no sorrisinho tímido naquela mesma manhã, bem como no corpo bem talhado, ligeiramente curvado para frente, escondendo-se... E com isso não conseguiu deixar de lembrar-se da expressão de prazer em seu rosto, enquanto projetava sua cabeça para trás e gemia...

E também não pôde deixar de engasgar-se com a própria saliva ao pensar nisso, assustando seu acompanhante que o socorreu num misto de preocupação e diversão.

— Céus, você está bem Cam? – perguntou com a voz ondulante em sua tentativa de conter o riso, enquanto estagnava sua caminhada na porta do salão, onde já se podia ver Kanon à mesa de jogos.

—  _Oui, oui... Je vais bien, mérci..._  – respondeu apressadamente, tentando retomar o ar enquanto tornavam a andar, ignorando a onda de excitação que varreu seu corpo ao repensar no que o fizera engasgar. –... Pensei se você me perdoaria se o deixasse um minutinho,  _petit_.

— E se engasgou por isso...? É pra procurar o Milo, não? – não pôde evitar brincar, calando-se ao entrar no amplo salão, onde se via o ambiente dividido em alas. Em um canto havia a pista de dança, com música e luzes, ao outro um karaokê, também as mesas de jogos, depositadas perto das mesas de bebidas e de frente para a porta principal, e um local com pufes e sofás. Se não era uma disposição inteligente, certamente era oportuna, com cada ambiente com seu som e iluminação próprio. – Hmmmm... Claro que sim, né ruivinho? É uma grande ideia, aliás. Vou ficar te esperando no karaokê, certo?

— Sim. – concordou já se afastando um tanto ansiosamente.

Apurou sua vista, tentando encontrar o outro de qualquer forma, mas então, enquanto se embrenhava pelos passantes rumo ao centro do salão, pensou que não havia  _nada_  para dizer a ele.  _O que iria fazer?_  Perguntar se estava tudo bem? A resposta era tão  _óbvia_  que seria um insulto perguntar.

E se ele próprio se afastara, não seria por querer ficar sozinho?

Sentiu-se tolo ao perceber que não havia motivo algum, senão sua preocupação, para querer procurá-lo. E sentiu-se culpado, desejando ver o outro quando seu namorado se encontrava tão instável.

Decidiu-se então por voltar, mesmo que agora tivesse encontrado o escorpiano entre os passantes, com seus cachos loiros e roupas despojadas.

— Ué, já voltou?

— Não o encontrei. – mentiu, enquanto punha-se a um canto para melhor ver o geminiano em ação, uma vez que a música começara. Sorriu minimamente ao pensar no resultado disso.

—... Ele está ali com o Afrodite. Ali ó. – apontou rapidamente antes que a letra começasse, logo começando a acompanhar a máquina.

— Estão conversando, Não quero atrapalhar... – deu de ombros então, assistindo os dois loiros de soslaio. – Falo com ele daqui a pouco.

 

-x-

 

Maldita hora em que resolveu aceitar ir naquela festa. Kanon agora se isolara num grupo com Shura, Carlo e Aldebaran, que bebiam, conversavam e jogavam cartas mesmo com os vários barulhos no salão.

Por que mesmo fora na festa  _dele_? Parecia algo extremamente estúpido de se fazer agora...

Olhou à volta enquanto caminhava. Algumas pessoas que não conhecia dançavam, outras se  _curtiam_  nos cantos. Viu Camus parado de pé a um canto, sorrindo de lado ao ver Saga cantar no karaokê. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar e praguejou mentalmente ao pensar em como ele estava lindo, bem como na sua situação atual: pois estava na casa do homem que amou, com o cara que estava junto e com a companhia do irmão deste e do namorado francês dele, ao qual estava pateticamente  _atraído_  no momento.

—  _Que merda..._  – murmurou consigo e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do jeans, tentando manter a calma e não fugir correndo dali. Fechou os olhos e suspirou consigo, mas quando os abriu novamente, surpreendeu-se ao ver  _ele_  ali.

— Se divertindo  _Milo_...? – perguntou com a voz suave e arrastada, enquanto lançava um olhar rápido e maledicente para o geminiano, que aparentemente ganhara uma partida.

— Boa noite pra você também Alexander... – limitou-se a responder e já se dispunha a se afastar do outro, mas foi impedido pelo aperto firme em seu braço e por um sorrisinho maroto.

— Vai ignorar seu primo é...?

— Primo de terceiro grau Al, não somos tão íntimos assim. Não mais. – retrucou prontamente, percebendo o sorrisinho dar lugar a uma expressão pensativa.

— Poderíamos dar um jeitinho nisso, não acha? – o sueco lhe sussurrou languidamente, antes de surpreendê-lo ao enroscar-se em si e tomar seus lábios num beijo profundo.

Sentiu seu corpo tremer e suas bochechas esquentarem e não conseguiu evitar corresponder, sentindo o outro aprovar a recíproca e se enganchar em seus cabelos daquela forma só dele, antes de apartarem o contato breve ao ouvirem uma voz firme e surpresa atrás deles.

— Creio que deva pedir para que se larguem imediatamente. – ouviu-o falar e fechou os olhos com força.  _Perturbado_. Ouviu a risada languida do pisciano soar e quando levantou a vista numa expressão confusa e exasperada, viu que Camus o olhava de forma séria.

— Ora, ora... Só resolvi matar as saudades do meu priminho gostoso, só isso... – o sueco murmurou maliciosamente e se aproximou do francês, quase que demais, o que surpreendeu o ruivo e lhe deu mais um motivo para um sorrisinho maledicente. – Cuide dele se quer tanto... Porque se Kanon não cuidar direito, logo-logo eu o pegarei de volta...  _Boa festa pra vocês..._

Tentou normalizar sua respiração e mordeu os lábios ansiosamente, tentando não olhar para o aquariano, que somente o arrastou para um canto discreto do salão a fim de conversarem

— O que fez agora foi errado. Sabe disso não é? – o homem inquiriu logo que se viram seguros para falar.

— Vai me dar sermão, é isso? – retorquiu impacientemente, tentando não ver sua culpa nisso. - Ele me beijou. O que há? Eu não traí ninguém.

—  _Não?_

— Claro que não! Não sou namorado dele. E foi só um beijo. Não transei com o Alex, de qualquer forma. Isso não é traição, não tem nem como ser... – tentou crer naquelas palavras, já que não eram descabidas. Se não tinha compromisso, por que deveria algo a alguém?

— Mas imagino que não fosse gostar se Kanon fizesse o mesmo, certo? – retrucou no mesmo tom controlado, cruzando os braços.

— E se ele já fizer isso? Ele sempre foi dado a escapadinhas, pelo que sei. – cruzou os braços também e encarou o ruivo, que apenas descruzou os próprios e se aproximou um tanto surpreso, pousando a mão em seu ombro.

— Por que está com ele então? – deixou escapar de seus lábios antes que pudesse se conter. – Você o ama...?

— Você ama o Saga, Camus? Por que pergunta isso? – murmurou em resposta. Era impressão sua ou a distância parecia menor?

Deixou os braços penderem ao lado do corpo e sentiu o rosto esquentar novamente.

— Eu... – suspirou alto e encarou o grego de forma difusa, podia sentir a respiração quente do outro muito próxima, mas não sabia desde quando ou como, mas sentiu...

—  _Porra! –_ sobressaltaram-se e se afastaram ao ouvir a voz de Kanon reverberar. – Você tá roubando, carcamano!

—  _Va a farti fottere_ ,  _greco!_ Jogo limpo, jogo limpo!

Encararam-se surpresos e desconcertados e logo o loiro se afastou com um menear de cabeça, indo cantar com Saga no karaokê a fim de sossegar a mente.

_Fora impressão sua ou quase perdera o controle outra vez?_

Fosse lá o que fosse, sentiu uma pedra em seu estômago ao pensar no que quase poderia ter acontecido. Só não sabia se era receio por aquilo, ou arrependimento de não ter aproveitado a chance.

Sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e forçou-se sorrir ao ver o mais velho olhá-lo, aparentemente preocupado.

—... Posso raptar o microfone? – perguntou para ele então, que sorriu e cedeu o seu mesmo. – Têm Scorpions aí?

— Têm. ‘ _Rock You Like A Hurricane’_ , ‘ _Tease Me, Please Me’_  e ‘ _Still Loving You’_ … – o homem respondeu prontamente, conhecia as músicas daquele karaokê, uma vez que tinha um igual. – Qual vai ser?

—  _Still Loving You_. – não pensou na resposta. Ela era óbvia para si.

Ouviu a introdução soar e sentiu um arrepio. Adorava aquela música, mesmo que ela lhe lembrasse  _ele_. Mas desta vez foi diferente. Não foi  _nele_  que pensou quando começou a cantar. Pensou na pessoa que se aproximava a passos lentos e suaves. A pessoa que se apoiou no geminiano, mas que não desgrudou o olhar de si.

 

 _Time, it needs time_  
To win back your love again  
I will be there, I will be there  
Love, only love  
Can bring back your love someday  
I will be there, I will be there

 

Fechou os olhos e deixou a letra o inflamar. Batia o pé no chão, vez ou outra para marcar o ritmo sem nem sequer perceber.

 

 _I'll fight, babe, I'll fight_  
To win back your love again  
I will be there, I will be there  
Love, only love  
Can break down the wall someday  
I will be there, I will be there

 

Alheio também a quantidade absurda de vezes que umedecia os lábios, sua língua mal tocando a pele rosada.

_If we'd go again_  
All the way from the start  
I would try to change  
The things that killed our love  
Your pride has built a wall, so strong  
That I can't get through  
Is there really na chance  
To start once again  
I'm loving you

 

Meneou a cabeça, afastando minimamente os cachos que lhe caiam à face, enquanto baixava a cabeça e se embalava suavemente, para frente e para trás.

_Try, baby try_  
To trust in my love again  
I will be there, I will be there  
Love, our love  
Just shouldn't be thrown away  
I will be there, I will be there

 _If we'd go again_  
All the way from the start  
I would try to change  
The things that killed our love  
Your pride has built a wall, so strong  
That I can't get through  
Is there really na chance  
To start once again

 _If we'd go again_  
All the way from the start  
I would try to change  
The things that killed our love  
Yes, I've hurt your pride, and I know  
What you've been through  
You should give me a chance  
This can't be the end  
I'm still loving you,  
I'm still loving you,  
I'm still loving you, I need your love  
I'm still loving you, (I'm still loving you baby)

 _I'm still loving you, I need your love_  
I'm still loving you, I need your love  
I'm still loving you, I need your love

_I need your love._

 

Deixou sua voz acabar junto com a melodia, e quando abriu os olhos novamente, percebeu que formara-se uma aglomeração de pessoas assistindo sua performance.

Olhou à volta e curvou-se sobre o microfone, um tanto desconcertado com a plateia inesperada, mas quando Saga perguntou-lhe onde aprendera a cantar daquela forma, viu Camus olhá-lo de forma embasbacada e corou ao pensar que cantara para ele, de certa forma.

 

-x-

 

— Eu... Cantava numa banda de garagem quando era adolescente. Só isso. – o rapaz respondeu, visivelmente desconcertado.

— Cantava com essa técnica vocal? Você deve ter estudado... – o geminiano tornou ainda em tom admirado, lançando um olhar ao irmão, que deixara a mesa de jogos para ouvir o loiro, bem como parte dos convidados.

— Fiz parte do coral de uma igreja durante alguns anos. Nada de mais. – respondeu novamente, agora baixando a cabeça a fim de tirar a jaqueta. Estava sentindo calor.

Respirou fundo e silenciosamente, sem poder deixar de olhar o rapaz.

_Era a mesma entrega._

A mesma entrega que vira naquela situação constrangedora em sua casa. Mas era algo ainda mais sublime, pois era como se ele se perdesse, não em si mesmo, mas na música.

E ouvir a voz suave e levemente rouca dele agora, após perceber todo o potencial dela, lhe causou um calafrio quente. E a certeza de que estava em perigo.

Engoliu em seco e observou seu parceiro por um momento. Aquele homem todo que tão bem conhecia e apreciava, aquele com quem se dava bem. E sacudiu a cabeça com certa violência, convencendo-se de que apenas estava sensível aos acontecimentos recentes e que nada havia de verdadeiro em seus pensamentos recentes.

_Que não passavam de bobagens._

Mas não pôde impedir sua voz de soar um tanto emotiva ao tomar a palavra, na sua tentativa de serenidade admirada. – Sua apresentação foi ótima. Conseguiu parar um terço do salão com apenas uma música.

— Você foi incrível gatinho, isso sim. – Kanon corrigiu-o assim que conseguiu chegar perto o bastante e logo foi abraçar Milo, que estranhamente permitiu o contato sem maior resistência, enquanto segurava a própria jaqueta com força. – Olha, estou sendo um babaca nessa última hora. Não sou estúpido ao ponto de não entender que exagerei.

— Tá tudo ok... Sem problemas. – o escorpiano concordou sem maiores casos. Na verdade estava grato pelo amante ter aparecido, pois de alguma forma Camus estava mexendo demais consigo e não queria nem pensar naquilo. Afundou-se no peito do grego sem receio de ser visto – pois era óbvio que a reunião era quase que predominantemente homossexual –, e suspirou cansadamente. Fazia quanto tempo que haviam chegado? Vinte minutos? Trinta? Já se sentia cansado o bastante para ir para casa... Fechou os olhos e apertou ainda mais a jaqueta, o couro negro e macio afundando em seus dedos até que se desse conta que isso poderia muito bem estragá-la, fazendo-o parar então de apertar e encarando o amante. – Traz algo pra mim, loirão? Qualquer coisa pra beber. – pediu baixinho, vendo o mais velho lhe lançar um meio sorriso aliviado e suspirar.

— Acho que só tem bebida alcoólica aqui...

— Tanto faz. – deu de ombros e afastou-se, dando a entender que esperaria acomodado nos pufes. –Algo doce. Tá?

E afastou-se sem olhar para os lados, enquanto bagunçava ainda mais os próprios cabelos, cansado demais para pensar se os deixaria armado assim ou se estragaria os cachos. Estava pouco se fodendo para seu visual no presente momento, pois tudo o que conseguira até o momento foi ser atacado por seu primo e atraído por Camus, sem que o outro sequer entendesse isso direito, pelo que pôde ver.

Queria sentar. Queria sentar e beber. E queria a Kanon. Não que não estivesse bravo pela incivilidade do outro ainda, mas sua prioridade era se pôr a salvo. A salvo de si mesmo, aparentemente...

 

-x-

 

 


	12. Capítulo XII – É, não é

 

 

— Vêm cá, vêm... – puxou-o para si com a voz pastosa, quase derrubando-o sobre si.

— Hey, hey, hey... Calma lá gatinho... Não íamos embora agora? – perguntou divertido, ajudando o parceiro a levantar do pufe, amparando-o pela cintura ligeiramente afilada. Não tinha bebido mais que dois copos de batida, mas em compensação Milo havia ido à forra. Não imaginou que, ao dizer para ficarem mais um pouco, seria assim que ele passaria o tempo.

Sentiu receio de ter de socorrê-lo em uma PT e entregá-lo nas mãos da velha num estado menos que sóbrio, pois aí sim seria o decreto final de que ele  _não_   _prestava_  e arrastava seu  _pobre_   _neto_  para  _a boêmia_  e blábláblá...

Mas tinha que admitir que, bêbado como estava, Milo parecia muito mais leve e carinhoso e aquela versão dele até que lhe agradara.

— Tem que ser agora...? Tava ficando divertido ficar aqui... – o rapaz respondeu num sorrisinho mole, tentando se mover ao ritmo da música e até se saindo bem, mas nem por isso o mais velho deixou de ampará-lo.

— Você que pediu para irmos. – estranhou a expressão surpresa do rapaz ao encará-lo, mas riu da cara meiga que ele fez.

— Verdade, né? Vamos logo então... – desvencilhou-se do outro em meio a uma risada e caminhou rumo à porta, parando ao ver que não era seguido. – Que que tá esperando hein? Vamos logo!...

— Não vamos sem o casal 20, certo? – inquiriu em meio a um sorrisinho. Milo não estava bêbado, estava trêbado! Com o bebe-bebe do rapaz até mesmo havia se esquecido de ficar efetivamente de olho no irmão para ter certeza de que estava bem...

Viu ele no karaokê, depois na pista de dança com Camus - o que estranhou sinceramente uma vez que o cunhado não era fã de música eletrônica -, e depois os perdeu de vista, ficando na esperança de que estivessem se  _comendo_  em algum canto. Claro, não queria ter que achá-los numa situação dessas, mas que faria bem para o outro e o faria esquecer, com certeza faria.

Tinha uma boa ideia, pelas descrições detalhadas do irmão, de como Camus conseguia ser  _persuasivo_  nesses casos. Controlou a vontade de rir e foi até sua deliciosa dor-de-cabeça loira, abraçando-o pela cintura novamente e levando-o até os sofás outra vez. – Vamos lá gatinho... Você fica quietinho aí que eu vou procurá-los para podermos ir, pode ser?

— U-hum... – concordou obedientemente, despertando um arquear de sobrancelhas e uma vontade no outro de agarrá-lo.

— Aiaiaiai... quem dera fosse comportadinho assim sóbrio também... – murmurou para si em ar divertido, lançando um último olhar no monumento sentado de forma desalinhada antes de se afastar um tanto a contragosto para procurar os outros dois “ _foragidos”_.

 

–x-

 

Puxou-o um pouco mais contra si antes de afastá-lo enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego. Podia sentir o desejo do outro contra sua perna como bem sabia que ele podia sentir o seu, mas ainda estavam num local público e não seria agora que se daria ao direito de se expor de tal forma. –  _Petit_...

—... Queria te agarrar desde que te vi entrando no carro... – comentou em meio a um sorrisinho, como que se desculpando pela empolgação e falta de discrição. Sabia bem que com seu ruivo não tinha essas de amassos em locais públicos e que aquela era uma deliciosa exceção, talvez empreendida pelos belos três drinques de frutas que o francês tomara como se fosse suco.

Afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço pálido e tragou o cheiro do perfume deste. Nunca poderia falar para ele, mas gostava muito daquele cheiro. Trazia-lhe uma sensação de segurança ou qualquer coisa assim, diferente do que sentia no seu próprio perfume. Afinal aquele era o mesmo perfume que Aiolos costumava usar.

Poderia agradecer ao seu irmão por nunca ter contado isso para ninguém, pois dificilmente entenderiam que aquele cheiro já fazia parte dele e que eliminá-lo seria o mesmo que lhe arrancar uma parte. Era como o ar, aquele cheiro. Não percebia mais o aroma realmente, mas sentia quando ele estava ali. Contraiu o rosto e tragou o perfume de seu namorado novamente. Céus, não iria chorar ali. Camus não merecia isso. Não merecia ter sido largado naquela manhã da forma infeliz que foi e não merecia aquela sombra sempre o seguindo.

Encostou a testa ao ombro direito do outro e olhou para baixo.  _Deus_... Conseguira até broxar com aqueles pensamentos!

— Do que está rindo Saga? – inquiriu um tanto surpreso. Sim, surpreso, pois primeiro ele o obrigou a dançar aquela música repetitiva e estressante, depois o arrastara para aquele canto inóspito para agarrá-lo e ainda depois se afundou em seu pescoço e permaneceu petrificado, como se tivesse dormido, e por último começa a  _rir_?

— Não é nada Cam... Só pensei... em como meu irmão é idiota...

— E isso ainda o faz rir? Pensei que já houvesse se tornado uma constatação habitual... – comentou em tom zombeteiro, fazendo o outro rir um pouco mais antes de se recompor e voltar a encará-lo.

— Pensei em como ele pode ser tão inconsistente em relação ao Milo. – respondeu a primeira coisa que pensou e por sorte era algo que realmente pensava. – Sabe, o garoto é demais. E ele não percebeu ainda o que tem em mãos... Não acha?

Sim, porque ele viu muito bem que depois da música seu irmão ficou por perto, mas prestava muito mais atenção em si do que no próprio acompanhante, que tudo o que fez foi beber, dançar e conversar com pessoas desconhecidas, até que ele, Saga, percebesse um cara dando em cima do rapaz, já bêbado, e alertasse seu irmão antes de fugir com Camus para algum lugar mais reservado onde pudesse curtir um pouquinho os direitos que a aliança de prata lhe dava sobre aquele  _vampiro_  sexy.

E tinha certeza de que aquela música significava algo.

O rapaz cantara de um jeito tão profundo que podia jurar que aquilo foi uma declaração. E Kanon...?  _Nada._

— Não deveríamos nos meter na vida pessoal deles... – respondeu automaticamente. E agora era sua vez de perder todo o clima de romance inconsequente, para sentir em seu lugar um iceberg descendo até seu estômago. Pensou na briga daqueles dois no carro, na cena com Afrodite e na própria depois. Pensou na música, na entrega, na voz melodiosa e em como o outro bebera depois de tudo aquilo, tudo simultaneamente. E aquilo fez sua cabeça doer miseravelmente. Quase traíra a confiança de seu namorado por um desejo súbito, exatamente pelo alvo da preocupação e dos elogios de seu namorado. Era perceptível como Saga prezava o escorpiano e aquilo lhe doeu de um jeito que só a culpa poderia doer. –... Sinceramente, eu gostaria muito de ir para casa,  _mon ange_. Com você.

Sentiu um alívio enorme ao ver o outro sorrir maliciosamente e erguer as sobrancelhas daquela forma charmosa que lhe era tão comum. – Adorei a ideia, sabia? Será que Kanon nos daria uma carona até o nosso ninho...?

—... Bom, não tenho problemas com isso desde que usem camisinha como  _Deus_   _manda_... Na verdade, era exatamente para isso que vim atrás de vocês. Vamos ralar peito então galerinha do mal? O Mi tá afim de ir também. – respondeu o próprio, que havia se aproximado pela lateral do casal com os passos leves que só ele possuía. Riu com gosto após pronunciar-se, ao perceber que seu cunhado, que estava ligeiramente alto, corou ao ouvi-lo e soltou um muxoxo em francês.

— Como ele está, K? – o irmão logo o abordou, obviamente interessado no bem-estar do quase-cunhado e lançou um olhar quase censurador ao irmão ao perceber que o rapaz não estava nem sequer por perto. – Não me diga que o largou sozinho, pelo amor de Deus!

— Ele é maior de idade e vacinado, até onde sei. – retrucou prontamente o irmão, comprimindo os lábios impacientemente ao ouvir aquilo, mesmo que tivesse percebido como era arriscado largar uma pessoa incapacitada sozinha. Estalou os lábios num ‘tsc’ baixo e virou o rosto.

— Mas está bêbado. – o mais velho tornou de forma óbvia, curando os braços e erguendo as sobrancelhas daquela forma quase superior que usava para corrigir o irmão. E que tanto irritava Kanon, que até mesmo chegou a abrir a boca para retrucar algo, mas que reconsiderou, devido ao estado de espírito instável do seu ‘adorado irmão irritante’.

Passou as mãos pelo rosto e suspirou ansiosamente, batendo-as nos quadris enquanto assentia. – Ok, ok...  _Descuido_  meu. Você está certo S.  _Como sempre._  Agora  _vamos_   _logo?_

E dito isso tomou a frente do trio, se afastando enquanto procurava o escorpiano com o olhar, vendo-o sentado exatamente onde deixara, indo até ele então e o escoltando para fora do salão a fim de finalmente poderem ir embora daquela festa.

 

–x-

 

—... Por favor para o carro. – pediu em meio a uma careta, afundando a cabeça no banco do passageiro. – Tô enjoado.

— Estamos quase chegando na casa do Camus, gatinho... Aguenta só mais uns dois minutos... – pediu compenetrado no trânsito - já consideravelmente menor devido ao horário. –Você aguenta? Respira um pouco de ar pela janela pra ver se ajuda.

Respirou fundo e mordeu a própria língua, tentando se impedir de enjoar ainda mais e fechou os olhos com força, mas ainda assim ouviu a voz firme e discreta do aquariano, vinda do banco de trás.

— Tenho pastilha de menta, caso possa ajudar.

— Por favor... – pediu com a voz um tanto embolada por ainda estar mordendo a língua e sentiu o homem tocar seu ombro com o pacotinho já no fim, dando-lhe as quatro últimas. Colocou uma na boca imediatamente e se recostou novamente no banco, sentindo o enjoo melhorar ligeiramente e suspirou. –  _Obrigado_.

— Disponha. – respondeu automaticamente, recebendo um sorrisinho do namorado que o olhou daquela forma conhecida. Toda vez que falava qualquer frase bem-educada por falar ele o olhava daquele jeito divertido. Claro, se sentiu incomodado com isso, como sempre, mas estava grato por ele ainda não ter deprimido completamente, mesmo que pudesse notar certa afetação no bom humor ameno que ele ostentava.

Coçou a própria nuca com a ponta dos dedos a esse pensamento e tornou a se sentir mal por não conseguir lhe dispensar toda a atenção da qual necessitava. Não que não fosse disperso num geral mesmo, mas normalmente se focava razoavelmente bem quando o assunto lhe exigia isso.  _Certo,_ tinha bebido também... Talvez isso estivesse lhe afetando... Mas de qualquer forma não bebera nem um terço do que o escorpiano bebera, sabia bem. Aliás... o enjoo melhorara? Lançou um olhar preocupado para o banco à frente do seu e suspirou, refreando-se antes que ousasse perguntar isso.

Abraçou-se a Saga então, fingindo ser um companheiro melhor do que se sentia naquele momento e recebeu um suspiro suave em resposta, acompanhados dos braços fortes a lhe rodearem os ombros.

Aquela festa não poderia ter sido pior ideia.

 

–x-

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente, isso não é uma ameaça, mas mais um desabafo agora.
> 
> Cheguei a pensar em descontinuar a postagem da LTM por aqui devido à ausência de retorno dos leitores. Logicamente eu sei que tem gente aí lendo, o que muito me faz feliz, mas eu pessoalmente trabalho muito com o feedback dos leitores e essa ausência de troca me deixa bem pra baixo, real oficial.
> 
> Então resolvi falar aqui que críticas, elogios e sugestões são sim sempre bem vindas. Estou atualmente escrevendo o capitulo 26 dessa história, na verdade, mas ainda assim, quero deixar claro que a opinião de vocês é importante pacas e que vou amar ouvi-las se as quiserem compartilhar.
> 
> Agora, mendigagens à parte, espero que tenham gostado!
> 
> Até o próximo capítulo.
> 
> beijos.


	13. Capítulo XIII – Mentiras sinceras

 

 

—... Têm certeza? Se quiser subir eu não-...

— Sem problemas, sério. – respondeu categórico, fitando o francês – debruçado à janela do seu lado -, nos olhos, sentindo o rosto corar ao vê-lo tão perto. – Eu estou bem melhor, já passou o enjoo e tudo. Vou pra casa mesmo, dona Gwineth deve estar acordada ainda, esperando eu dar algum sinal...

Viu-o hesitar por um momento, mas não insistiu mais ao ver o sorriso até mesmo carinhoso que tomaram seus lábios e viu-o sorrir também, contemplativo. Mas logo ele percebeu que continuava debruçado sobre a janela e se afastou, acenando para o casal dentro do carro e recebendo uma buzinada discreta de Kanon antes do carro sair.

Não conseguiu deixar de acompanhar a imagem do homem a sumir pelo retrovisor e soltou um suspiro leve assim que finalmente o perdeu de vista, levando um susto logo em seguida quando ouviu a voz do geminiano.

— Está melhor mesmo?

— Estou! – exclamou prontamente em resposta, ainda sobressaltado, o que fez sua cabeça doer. –  _Ai..._  Assim, com dor de cabeça, mas estou bem melhor. Mesmo.

Viu o olhar desconfiado que lhe foi lançado de esguelha e ignorou-o com bastante gosto. Não estava com vontade ou mesmo em condições para mais uma discussão.

—... Quer ir para casa agora...? – perguntou um tanto incerto, tamborilando os dedos no volante.

— Não teria mais pr-... – fez um gesto de desprezo com a mão e se inclinou para o lado antes de se interromper. –  _Ah, merda..._  Estraguei a nossa noite! – constatou indignado ao entender o que o outro quisera dizer, enterrando o rosto nas próprias mãos.

— Não se preocupa. Ressaca é mesmo mau, daqui a pouco é capaz da dor de cabeça aumentar ainda mais. É melhor mesmo te levar pra casa e te pôr na cama. – constatou, inclinando a cabeça ligeiramente para a esquerda. – Relaxa gatinho... Quinta feira tá logo aí, né? Depois recuperamos essa...

—...  _Kan_...

— Fala loirinho.

— Quero ficar com você hoje. – pediu um tanto manhosamente, pondo sua mão à do mais velho enquanto ele trocava a marcha. – Por favor?

Respirou fundo e conteve o sorriso ladino que se formou em seu rosto. Estava na metade do caminho pra casa do outro, mas pouco se importou. – É isso que você quer Mi?

— É sim.

—... Ótimo, tenho remédio em casa... – respondeu satisfeito, fazendo o retorno rumo à sua casa. Afinal, depois de tudo o que havia feito o outro passar, essa nova chance de aproveitá-lo um pouco, como sabia que ele merecia, era tudo o que pediu. Agradeceu pelo mau-humor tê-lo deixado em paz, pois não permitiria  _mesmo_  que aquela noite terminasse mal. Ou ele não se chamava Kanon Onassis.

 

-x-

 

Fechou os olhos por um momento e sentiu a brisa fria da noite lhe tomar um arrepio. Abriu os olhos lentamente e tornou a olhar para a rua por onde seu cunhado e acompanhante haviam ido. Fechou os olhos de novo e se viu perto dele outra vez, sentiu o hálito quente outra vez e viu o escorpiano inclinar a cabeça para a direita, entreabrindo os lábios, convidativo...

Abriu-os novamente, assustado e desconcertado com os próprios pensamentos e suspirou alto, tornando a se escorar no beiral da sacada do qual se desencostou no sobressalto. Ouviu algo, uma música suave e sentiu dois braços fortes circularem sua cintura ao mesmo tempo que um rosto bem desenhado se afundava em seu pescoço, depositando um beijo ali antes de vir rente a sua orelha.

— O que tanto pensa aí sozinho, hum? – ouviu a voz baixa e grave junto com o hálito quente e se arrepiou para o deleite de seu acompanhante.

Deixou-se olhar o horizonte uma última vez antes de virar o rosto para o outro, roçando-lhe os lábios com os seus e sorrindo discretamente. – Em nada de relevante  _mon ange_. – sussurrou antes de tornar a beijá-lo, desta vez entreabrindo os próprios lábios num convite mudo.

Sentiu a vontade dele ao invadir sua boca com a língua marota e nas mãos firmes que o apertaram mais a si, viris, convidativas. Sentiu sua respiração acelerar junto à dele e sorriu ao sentir os braços fortes lhe tirarem do chão mais uma vez, incitando-o a rodear seus quadris com as pernas.

— Pois vou fazer você não pensar em nada... – brincou, quebrando o contato das bocas quando o ar se fez necessário.

— Ah, mas essa eu quero ver, Saga... – respondeu imediatamente e arregalou um pouco os olhos ao sentir as mãos quentes que o amparavam apertarem-lhe as nádegas. O mais velho riu.

— Mas me diga docinho... – interrompeu-se para roubar um beijo breve e sorriu para ele outra vez, mais ameno e menos animado e incrivelmente mais sincero. – Essa tentação toda foi ideia sua, ou foi o Kanon que resolveu meter o bedelho?

Ouviu em silêncio e voltou ao chão, afastando-se um pouco do namorado e meneando a cabeça. – Sinceramente, eu não saberia dizer. Apenas sei que fiz por você e para você. – encarou os próprios tênis, um tanto constrangido e viu o corpo maior se afastar, pensando então se não fora um esforço em vão.

Mas surpreendeu-se ao sentir algo gelado encostar em si e quando se virou, viu seu homem lhe estendendo uma taça de champanhe e ostentando um sorrisinho cretino.

— Eu devia ficar puto com você, isso sim... – começou em tom de brincadeira, sem perder o sorrisinho. – Ou acha que aguentaria quantas horas mais com você do meu lado com esse pescoço delicioso de fora... ou com essa camisa meio aberta, pedindo pra ser arrancada... – estendeu-lhe a taça para um brinde e tomou um gole da sua e desprezando-as sobre alguma mesinha qualquer antes de novamente puxar o corpo másculo e bem-feito de seu francês para si.  _Seu francês..._

—... Por favor. – revirou os olhos ao abraço malicioso e se afastou um pouco, puxando-o pela gola da camisa para onde queria e empurrando-o para a cama. – Chega de provocações... Você quer? Você  _tem_.

O outro sequer respondeu, só o puxou para si pelos cabelos, colando suas bocas num beijo forte, quase violento, mas definitivamente bem-vindo naquele lugar.

 

-x-

 

Sentiu o colchão de molas ceder ao seu peso quando foi jogado ali, mas pouco se importou, puxou o amante pela barra da camisa e tomou sua boca, desejoso. Estava meio tonto ainda por causa da bebida e, com certeza se não estivesse louco de tesão, perceberia que com dor de cabeça também.

Sentiu as mãos grandes puxando-o de encontro ao corpo forte e suspirou quando seu sexo se chocou com o dele, igualmente desperto. Fez questão de friccionar seu corpo ao dele, provocativamente.

— Gostoso... – se arrepiou ao ouvir a voz grave sussurrar aquilo quando os lábios dele desviaram de sua boca para seu pescoço, certamente marcando-o. Gemeu baixinho e sentiu as mãos grandes o apertarem com mais urgência a isso.

— Te quero loirão... Quero todinho... – murmurou e umedeceu os lábios enquanto o olhava intensamente. Adorava ver as reações dele aos seus atos.

—  _Safado_... Provoca de propósito, né?...

Sorriu travesso ao ouvir aquilo e prensou-se mais a ele, fazendo-o perder o ar por um momento.  _— E você adora..._

— Adoro, adoro sim... – tornou a beijá-lo com vontade enquanto se livrava das próprias calças com certa urgência. Fez o mesmo com ele.

Beijo molhado, saboroso, cheio de tesão e pegada. Estava tudo incrível, mas ainda assim sentiu algo vazio em seu peito. Rompeu o beijo e sorriu, abraçando-se ao amante de uma forma muito mais carinhosa do que quente e pôde sentir um beijo suave na junção do ombro. Arrepiou-se de novo e apertou-o mais a si novamente antes de empurrá-lo para o colchão e pôr-se sobre ele em meio a um sorrisinho ladino.

Percebeu então que precisava muito mais de colo do que de sexo, mas que queria muito mais sexo do que colo. Queria desmaiar de tanto prazer naquela noite, porque de certa forma sabia que o colo do geminiano não o ajudaria. Não era aquele colo que queria. Queria...

Voltou a atacar o corpo delicioso do outro e espantou esses pensamentos para longe. Aquela sensação estranha continuou ali, mas ignorou-a completamente, entretendo-se em explorar aquele peito másculo a cada botão que abria de sua camisa. Tiraria dele tudo o que pudesse naquele momento para calar aquela vozinha silenciosa a lhe sussurrar o que não podia - ou queria -, ouvir e entender.

 

-x-

 

Virou-se sobre ele, sentando-se sobre suas coxas grossas e forçando-o a deitar. Tudo parecia tão quente ali! Seus corpos, suas respirações, o ar, o quarto. Voltou a beijá-lo com vontade, urgência até, e ouviu-o gemer baixinho enquanto era puxado para ele

— Disse que... eu teria... – ouviu-o dizer com a voz entrecortada. – se eu quisesse...

— E o que quer? – murmurou de olhos fechados, prendendo o quadril de seu namorado com as pernas ao sentir as mãos alheias lhe apertarem ainda mais.

— Você!

Sorriu discretamente ao ouvi-lo e tornou a beijá-lo afoito.

— Estou aqui.

— Então vêm... Vêm ruivinho...

 

-x-

 

Sentiu-se ser virado de costas sem muita delicadeza, mas não reclamou. Apoiou-se sobre as mãos e joelhos, mas seus braços cederam quando o mais velho pôs seu peso em suas costas e acabou se apoiando nos cotovelos, que tremiam ligeiramente enquanto sentia-o pôr-se a si, encaixando seus corpos completamente. Sentiu dor, mas de certa forma gostou daquilo e gemeu. Tentou respirar fundo, mas sua respiração só saia curta e entrecortada.

Segurou com força o lençol da cama quando sentiu-o entrar e sair de si pela primeira vez. Doía, mas era algo que lhe fazia bem. Arfou e ondulou os quadris, sentindo prazer naquilo. Sentindo prazer do grunhido abafado que o mais velho deixou escapar.

— Mais rápido. Vêm loirão, vêm... – pediu com a voz também ondulante, quando sentiu uma das mãos grandes lhe puxar pelo peito na direção dele, colando suas costas a ele. Quase gritou quando o outro aumentou o ritmo e a força, preenchendo lhe todo.

— Assim...? – ouviu-o murmurar ao seu ouvido, mantendo o ritmo das estocadas enquanto beijava seu pescoço com vontade. Sentiu-o diminuir o ritmo abruptamente então e tirar-se de si então, pondo-se a brincar com sua entrada com os dedos. – E então...?

— Puto. – reclamou trêmulo, antes de tornar a gemer, quando sentiu-se invadido pela língua quente do outro. – Para de onda e me come logo, porra!

— Desculpe, não entendi... – respondeu em tom jocoso e passou também a estimular o sexo do amante. Sentia-se doer de tanto tesão, mas era simplesmente irresistível demais deixar seu gatinho fora de si antes de tomá-lo.

Mas teve de admitir, num sorrisinho maroto, que quando ele virou-se e derrubou-o na cama em meio a um olhar imperioso, sentiu-se deliciosamente vulnerável às vontades dele.

— Não entendeu, meu loiro...? – forçou um tom gentil e infantil antes de pôr-se nele novamente, bruscamente, fazendo-o perder até o ar. – Deixa que o Mizinho te mostra com muuuito carinho, viu? – ironizou ainda no mesmo tom carinhoso, comandando agora à sua vontade o ato, fazendo o outro rir contentíssimo do seu furacão particular.

 

-x-

 

Segurou com mais força a cabeceira da cama, enquanto as mãos grandes em seus quadris ditavam o ritmo insano no qual se arremetia contra o corpo maior. Sua respiração entrecortada sequer era sentida por si.

Umedeceu os lábios então, apoiando a mão esquerda sobre o peito forte abaixo de si, enquanto estimulava o próprio prazer negligenciado.

— Vêm...Te quero ruivinho!... – ouviu a voz rouca e entrecortada do outro como uma vibração, junto aos dedos compridos a lhe apertarem a carne.  _Insinuantes_.

Tentou respirar fundo. Seus cabelos, grudados às costas pelo suor, incomodando-o ligeiramente, mas aquilo estava distante de sua mente.

Queria mais, muito mais do grego.

Arranhou a pele nua do peitoral másculo, recebendo um gemido baixo em resposta, junto a um arrepio.

—  _Viens à l'intérieur..._ — sussurrou quase sem fôlego e forçou-se a ir tão mais rápido quanto pôde. Seu corpo prenunciando a iminência do gozo. – _Avec force, viens ..._

Permitiu-se gemer ao sentir a força com a qual os quadris dele vinham de encontro aos seus e jogou a cabeça para trás ao ouvir o grunhido estrangulado do seu parceiro ao alcançar seu prazer, num movimento familiar às suas lembranças.

Continuou a se estimular com urgência a esse pensamento difuso e quase gritou ao sentir as mãos do outro lhe auxiliando.

Lançou um último olhar ao homem de cabelos loiros abaixo de si com seus olhos turvos, como que para ter certeza de quem era, mas quando fechou-os pela intensidade de sensações que lhe varriam, pareceu-lhe tê-los visto  _cacheados_.

E quando pensou em  _quem_  quase vira, lembrou-se daquele rosto e daqueles gemidos roucos e sentiu seu corpo e rosto quentes e mordeu os lábios com força, impedindo-se de berrar ao se despejar sobre seu parceiro, pois o nome que lhe veio à boca não era o dele.

Deixou-se cair sem forças sobre Saga, sentindo-o se abraçar a si e fechou os olhos com força, sentindo o fundo de seu estômago incomodamente gelado.  _Não podia ter pensado no que pensou de forma alguma..._

— Cam, benzinho... Seus lábios... – ouviu o mais velho murmurar preocupadamente e, ao passar a língua sobre o local mordido, teve certeza do que se tratava, senão pela dor, pelo gosto ferroso.

— Não se preocupe  _mon ange_ , apenas... devo ter... me empolgado. Um pouco... – abraçou-se mais ao outro, escondendo o rosto em seu peito. Sua respiração ainda descompassada e sua mente a milhão.

_O que havia sido aquilo? Por quê...?_

Sentiu os lábios do outro pousarem sobre sua cabeça e afundou-se mais a ele.

—  _Mon Dieu..._ — suspirou consigo, agoniado.

Isso jamais acontecera consigo.

 

-x-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atenção ao francês nível tradutor do google. Sempre faço o que posso para que ele faça o máximo de sentido que dá, mas ante minha falta de fluência na língua, quaisquer erros são mea culpa e passíveis de serem corrigidos nos comentários para os que souberem melhor.
> 
> Obrigada a quem está lendo por aqui.
> 
> Até o próximo capítulo.
> 
> beijos.


	14. Capítulo XIV – Incidente. Acidente.

Acordou, namorou, tomou banho, namorou, tomou café, se amassaram mais um pouco e então foi para casa de carona com o mais velho, que passaria depois no prédio do francês para pegar Saga para alguma droga de almoço de domingo ou similar. Percebeu que Kanon não estava lá muito satisfeito com essa reunião, bem como pareceu-lhe que Saga não ficara, pelo seu tom no telefone. Mas preferiu guardar silêncio sobre esse assunto, já que nem mesmo estava com ânimo para debates, uma vez que não dormira tão bem quanto poderia por causa da dor de cabeça.

Chegou e foi logo recepcionado por sua avó. Não se deu ao trabalho de ouvi-la se lamentar por ter vindo com o mais velho outra vez, que da próxima vez a avisasse que ia dormir fora e afins, ignorou tudo e a abraçou com vontade e cuidado, murmurando um ‘bom-dia’ fraquinho que arrancou um sorriso carinhoso do rosto marcado.

— Boa tarde, você quis dizer, Mimi... – ela o corrigiu ainda sorrindo e se afastou, depositando um beijo carinhoso na testa de seu menino. – Tomou café há muito tempo? Estou preparando o almoço. Ele sai daqui a uma meia hora/quarenta minutos, sim?

— Na verdade... – começou pensativo e se interrompeu, vendo o rosto gentil se franzir em desagrado à medida que dava a entender que tomara café tarde. —  Estava com fome já, acabei tomando café muito cedo hoje. – mentiu então, numa expressão animada e perfeitamente confiável. Não gostava de mentir para sua avó, mas não a queria nervosa, tendo ela que cuidar da pressão como tinha.

— Ótimo! Ótimo! Liguei para o seu primo e ele vêm para almoçar conosco, sim? Ideia dele, claro, pois já estava devendo um almoço à bem uns três domingos, se não me engano... Espero que não se importe, se bem que não vejo por que se importaria, sempre foram tão unidos!

—... Não sabe da missa a metade... – murmurou consigo, suspirando silenciosamente a essa  _admirável_  surpresa.

— Disse algo meu filho? – assustou-se ao ouvi-la perguntar aquilo. – Tive a impressão, mas sabe como são ouvidos de velho, não?

Riu um pouco e a abraçou novamente.

— Pois é a senhora mais bonita de toda a Grécia, dona Gwineth... – comentou em alto e bom som e ouviu-a rir extasiada com o elogio.

— Se pelo menos fosse verdade! Só meu Mimi para achar essa velha enrugada algo mais que “simpática”! – respondeu bem-humorada, enquanto conduzia seu neto para a cozinha a fim de ajudá-la um pouco, como sabia que ele se ofereceria a fazer.

 

–x-

 

Maurice estava com uma mania boba de lhe acordar de manhã para pedir café - percebera então -, mas estranhou o fato de que até agora a única pessoa a quem o gato acordara - além de si mesmo, é claro -, fora o escorpiano.

Maurice sequer passava perto de Saga a maior parte do tempo e quando chegava, era para pular no colo dele e chamar a atenção para si, principalmente quando namoravam no sofá...

 

...Por que estava mesmo pensando nisso?

 

Meneou a cabeça e suspirou.

Faziam o quê? Dez minutos que Saga e Kanon haviam-se ido para a casa dos tios para uma sessão hipocrisia familiar? Não era algo no que fosse se meter, de qualquer forma. Afinal há um minuto, mais ou menos, sua irmã lhe ligara convidando-o para almoçar com eles.

Aliás, tinha que se arrumar logo e sair, pois de sua casa até a dela era uma belíssima volta.

— Ânimo... Ao menos você verá seu sobrinho... – murmurou para si mesmo todo o tempo que demorou para se arrumar e pegar as chaves e documentos do carro.

Não que não gostasse de Natássia ou de Kazumi, mas sua irmã sempre lhe parecia meio distante quando perto do marido (talvez espelhada na postura insuportavelmente correta e retraída do cunhado) o que sempre lhe incomodava, em comparação com a garota livre e doce que ela era quando solteira.

Mas,  _ânimo_ , ao menos veria Hyoga...

Desceu, entrou no carro, deu a partida e saiu.

Dirigia com cuidado até, mesmo que sua cabeça estivesse à milhão. Passou a língua pelos lábios e sentiu dor.  _Física ou psicológica?_ Ficava se perguntando às vezes. Será que ao menos conseguiria comer?

No fim das contas o almoço de família de Saga e a vinda antecipada de Kanon para buscá-lo foi um presente, pois não conseguia olhar direito para seu namorado depois do que lhe ocorreu.

Porque  _nada_ – repetia para si mentalmente –,  _absolutamente nada_  lhe justificava aquilo.

Não que nunca houvesse sentido atração por outras pessoas fora seu namorado...  _Claro_  que sentia... Mas nunca havia sido algo tão presente a ponto de lhe incomodar. E, definitivamente, aquela “sintonia” que sentia com o rapaz lhe incomodava  _bastante_.

— Preciso dar um jeito nisso... – suspirou amargurado.

Sabia realmente que sim, mas sequer imaginava como. Tinha que superar essa “sintonia” inconveniente que sequer sabia de onde surgira e, assim, até talvez-...

 

Não teve tempo para pensar em mais nada quando foi cortado por uma caminhonete que furara a sinal vermelho a toda.

Surpreendeu-se e tentou, mas não pôde evitar que lhe porrasse com tudo, bem na parte de trás de seu carro, fazendo-o perder o controle, girar na pista e bater em mais dois veículos antes de parar num tranco violento em um poste de iluminação.

 

–x-

 

Respirou fundo e forçou um sorriso gentil enquanto sua avó se levantava da mesa para buscar a sobremesa, mas desmanchou o sorriso assim que ela virou as costas, encarando o primo de forma inquisitiva. – Veio aqui pra quê afinal? – perguntou diretamente, apoiando-se sobre os cotovelos para melhor encará-lo.

— Nossa... Que falta de cortesia... Anda aprendendo isso com o  _namoradinho_  é? – sentiu o sarcasmo na voz suave dele e estreitou os olhos, contrariado. — Creia você ou não, Mi, eu vim mesmo visitar a vovó. Mas, claro, quando vi que você estaria aqui, não pude deixar de gostar ainda mais dessa visita...

Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos entre o desgosto e o constrangimento. — Meu, porque você só não para de me pentelhar, hein Al?

— Sinto falta de você, criatura ignóbil. – respondeu com desdém, revirando os belos olhos azuis antes de também se apoiar nos cotovelos para falar-lhe de mais perto. – Não sei se essa cabecinha loira já parou pra pensar que o fato de eu ainda te achar extremamente quente, não muda o fato de você ser meu primo antes de tudo e de eu gostar sinceramente de você.

Prendeu o ar ao ouvi-lo e o encarou. Olho a olho. Depois sorriu um pouco constrangido e se afastou da mesa, encostando as costas no respaldo da cadeira. — Você também é loiro...

— Mas sempre fui o esperto da turma. – retrucou sorrindo também e estendeu a mão para que o outro pegasse. — Desculpa pelo beijo de ontem Milo. Adoro provocar, isso é fato, mas eu estava um bocado alto e não parei pra pensar no que fazia.

— Você é um idiota. – respondeu imediatamente, causando uma risada sincera. Sem, no entanto, recusar a mão que lhe era estendida. – Isso é uma trégua então?

— Você ainda me ama?

— Isso vêm ao caso?

— Responde logo. – cobrou um tanto impacientemente.

— Não sei. – pensou na música que cantara quando respondeu e respirou fundo. – Acho que não mais como antes, mas não sei dizer.

— E não tenho a menor chance de poder me aproveitar de você nunca mais, certo? – sorriu maliciosamente ao dizer aquilo e adorou ver o tão seguro de si Milo Liakos Griffiths corar e encolher os ombros, visivelmente desconcertado.

— Não vou ser estepe de ninguém nunca mais, se é isso que quer saber. – respondeu seriamente, finalmente soltando a mão do outro.

— Ok, ok... Não está mais aqui quem falou... – sorriu enviesado e se calou por um momento, ajeitando-se à cadeira. — Podemos coexistir como bons primos, mesmo que eu ainda queria te arrastar para um quarto escuro e te maltratar muuuito, certo?

— Alexander! – exclamou surpreso, fazendo o rapaz gargalhar.

Tinha se esquecido do quão  _maluco_  seu primo era! Segurou o riso em nome de suas convicções, mas quando sua avó voltou à mesa encontrou os dois rapazes sorridentes e visivelmente mais à vontade. Voltaram a se sentar e a conversar com a sobremesa posta, mas calaram-se ao ouvir um barulho.

— Desculpa, é o meu celular! – comentou o escorpiano indo buscá-lo no quarto. — Licença!...

Os dois restantes à mesa ignoraram a interrupção, a senhora de muito melhor grado que o rapaz, e continuaram a conversar sobre bobagens de família, mas se calaram novamente,  _imediatamente_ , quando viram o rapaz correndo com uma jaqueta em mãos, à procura das chaves de casa, visivelmente alterado.

— Algum problema meu filho?

— _Sim!_  – respondeu apressadamente, revirando os papéis sobre a mesinha de centro da sala antes de encontrar sua chave e correr para a porta. — Um acidente! Vou pro hospital, eu já-!...

— Quem foi? O que Houve? – seu primo perguntou num tom preocupado. Parou de correr ao ouvi-lo.

— Acidente de carro, o Camus-!... – calou-se com o movimento de mãos do primo, que lhe encarou de forma estranha antes de suspirar e revirar os olhos.

— Sabe o caminho? Eu te levo. – disse ligeiramente a contragosto e olhou para sua prima-avó. – Desculpe não poder ficar mais vovó...

— Meu Deus, um rapaz tão simpático ele!... Meu Deus, meu Deus... Não se preocupe com isso menino! Nem pense nisso! Vá logo, vá! E cuidado vocês dois, pelo amor de Deus!

Não esperou ninguém dizer mais nada, correu e abriu a porta e o portão com urgência, seguido por um não tão apressado pisciano que tomara para si uma expressão grave.

— Tomara que não seja nada grave Mi.– ouviu-o murmurar seriamente e o encarou exasperado.

— Não sei Al, não sei! Vamos logo! – implorou, quase se arremessando para dentro do carro quando a porta do passageiro lhe foi aberta.

 

–x-

 


	15. Capítulo XV – Susto

 

Sentia o corpo todo formigar de nervoso, o coração aos pulos dentro do peito enquanto iam para o bendito hospital. Havia algo de terrível em tudo aquilo. Sabia que o aquariano estava lá, estava vivo em estado aparentemente estável, mas sentia algo muito semelhante a um caroço de azeitona atravessado na sua garganta, do mesmo jeito.

Pegou-se relembrando cada lembrança relativa a ele de um jeito angustiante. Quem visse pensaria que estava sofrendo a morte de um parente mais que querido, ou de um amor de anos!...

Surpreendeu-se com seus próprios pensamentos e percebeu também que torcia as próprias mãos quase cruelmente, quando seu acompanhante pigarreou propositalmente do seu lado.

— Oi!? – respondeu num sobressalto.

— Cá entre nós Mi... Se continuar torcendo os próprios dedos assim vai acabar quebrando-os. – percebeu o tom impaciente do outro com certa estranheza. Mas provavelmente devia o estar incomodando, já que não parava quieto no próprio lugar um minuto sequer.

— Hm. Ok. Desculpa... – murmurou de volta, tentando se ajeitar novamente no banco e olhando para a janela. O trânsito parecia tão devagar!

—...  _Milo..._

— Oi.

— Dá pra parar com essa perna nervosa? – pediu realmente impaciente, enquanto sentia o carro todo vibrar com aquele pé batendo no chão repetidamente.  _Pra cima, pra baixo, pra cima, pra baixo..._

— Hã? – por um momento não entendeu o que o pisciano havia dito, até perceber seu pé batendo ininterruptamente no chão. — Ah!  _Desculpa_.

Voltou a olhar pelo retrovisor lateral, pela janela do lado e da frente antes de fechar os olhos e suspirar. Só podia haver algo muito errado, o trânsito não estava andando, não estava!

 

Olhou de soslaio para o mais novo e respirou fundo. Milo parecia um filhote de cachorro, com a testa praticamente colada no vidro lateral do carro. Na verdade talvez não parecesse... Cachorrinhos não ficam com aquela expressão angustiada que o rapaz sustentava sem sequer perceber. Sentiu outra vez o solavanco contínuo daquele bate-perna do grego, mas dessa vez se controlou e deixou-o com seu ‘tec’ irritante no chão do seu carro. Iria fazer o quê?

Ao menos estavam quase chegando.

 

–x-

 

Claro, existiam milhares de coisas mais impactantes de se ver - convenhamos, abria  _cadáveres_  na faculdade pra saber como funcionava o corpo humano! -, mas entrar naquele quarto e ver o homem deitado naquela cama de hospital, soro na veia, colar cervical, pontos na testa, braço enfaixado, o fez sentir até mesmo vertigem.

Procurou os gêmeos com o olhar, eles estavam no banco do lado de fora do quarto quando entrou, mas quando virou pra trás, viu seu loiro apertando os ombros do irmão com carinho, o olhar preocupado.

Procurou o primo com o olhar e viu-o observar a cena dos irmãos com o olhar vazio, o ar grave e sentiu seu coração diminuir de tamanho. Sentiu vontade de abraçar o pisciano e afagar os seus cabelos, mas esqueceu de tudo isso quando ouviu a voz rouca e baixa do ruivo soar, chamando o seu nome.

— Camus! – exclamou mais alto que o pretendido e se colocou de pronto ao lado da cama do homem, que lhe olhava quase perdido. Claro, com seu berro, todos se aproximaram um pouco mais, querendo ver como aquariano estava.

— _Meu carro_... – murmurou descontente e afundou-se mais contra o travesseiro que lhe tampava as costas. — Aquele barbeiro de uma figa na caminhonete...

— Você quase se estoura todo e tá preocupado com o carro é? Impressionante... – murmurou também, numa tentativa de humor, segurando a mão dele nas suas. Sorriu carinhosamente ao ver o sorriso discreto nos lábios partidos do outro.

— Eu me recupero. – respondeu baixinho e apertou mais a mão quente a sua, gelada, antes de finalmente perceber a presença dos demais ali. — Saga... Que surpresa vê-lo hoje de novo  _mon ange_... Sinto muito pelo susto.

Foi então que percebeu, desviando seu olhar do ruivo para o geminiano mais velho, que este parecia num estado de desespero realmente aflitivo.

Acompanhou seu estado de confusão estática, que precedeu sua precipitação à cama do namorado, murmurando coisas quase ininteligíveis num tom muito baixo.

 

— Benzinho... Cam, ruivinho... Cheguei a pensar que ia te perder também! – ele sussurrou para si enquanto acariciava-o com receio de causar-lhe dor.

— Foi apenas um susto. Fique calmo, eu não iria largá-lo tão cedo assim...

 

Foi se afastando rumo à porta com uma certa pontada de indignação. Sequer fora notado ali! Não que desejasse confraternizar, de qualquer forma, mas se sentiu inútil ali.

— Vai embora assim? – Kanon lhe perguntou, num tom muito mais ameno e caloroso do que se lembrava de ter ouvido em anos. Sorriu-lhe daquela forma languida que lhe era comum.

— Meu serviço de motorista só cobre até as duas. E olhe! São quase três? Fim de expediente! É hora de ir... – comentou num humor um pouco azedo, mas não antipático. – Você cuida do Mi agora, né?

— Até iria perguntar o que estava fazendo com ele, mas não é momento...

— Trégua, cavaleiro. – respondeu prontamente, lançando um último olhar ao primo, que se mantinha perto do casal, observando numa expressão de puro alívio o ruivo conversar com o geminiano (provavelmente tentando animá-lo). — Já percebi qual é o lugar dele agora... – soltou a frase no ar e se afastou sem olhar para mais ninguém.

Queria ir embora dali. Queria sair de lá o mais rápido possível e gritar.

 _Era isso!_  Era tão ridiculamente óbvio e ainda assim completamente espantoso!

 _Como_  ele conseguia? Perdera a vez novamente, e olhe logo pra  _quem!_

Respirou fundo e continuou o percurso até seu carro. E quanto chegou a ele e entrou, não girou a chave na ignição, mas respirou fundo tentando por sua mente em ordem.

Sentiu uma vontade imensa de fechar os olhos e bater com a testa no volante, mas controlou-se. Não era difícil perceber o que estava acontecendo, isso era fato, mas preferiu nem pensar mais nisso.

Claro, por motivos óbvios nunca gostara muito do ruivo. Aquele jeito metido de europeu dele lhe enervava e o fato de ele ter ficado com o único homem que sempre quis para si nunca ajudou. Só ele sabia quantas vezes não pensara se Saga voltaria para si se Camus saísse do caminho, mas no fundo imaginava bem a resposta, sem contar que nunca desejou mal algum ao outro – ou quase não, ao menos.

Riu-se um tanto ironicamente ao lembrar-se que acabara de sair de um quarto de hospital e que quem estava sobre a cama era o francês. Não... Não o queria mal de verdade, sentiu em seu íntimo. Como poderia? No fim nem era realmente culpa dele...

Espantou esses pensamentos de si e deu a partida, sabendo que provavelmente seu primo ainda não se dera conta de que havia ido.

 

–x-

 

Se ajeitou melhor à cama e soltou um suspiro dolorido enquanto observava seu cunhado falar algo com seu namorado. Não gostou nem um pouco de como aquele acidente pareceu mexer com os nervos – já sensíveis –, do geminiano. Mas o que poderia fazer? Não era como se tivesse se acidentado de propósito, até porque isso seria minimamente ridículo.

Ficou observando tão absorto o seu companheiro, que se surpreendeu quando o celular do escorpiano começou a tocar. O que aparentemente ocorreu com o próprio, que o pegou entre os dedos de forma estabanada.

— Cadê o Alex? – o rapaz entoou surpreso, olhando à volta um momento antes de ler a mensagem e soltar o ar entre um bufo e um suspiro, procurando inconscientemente os olhos do ruivo, que lhe olhou surpreso.

Sequer percebera que o outro estivera ali e ao que deu para ver da expressão do loiro ao vê-lo, deixou transparecer em seu rosto esse fato.

— Ele que me trouxe... – deu de ombros enquanto se aproximava de novo da cama dele. Sentou-se na beirada com cuidado e releu a mensagem com uma pontadinha de culpa:

 

_“Sinto muito, mas vai ter que pedir carona pra voltar pra casa. Tinha um encontro com um moreno absurdamente delicioso e não ia deixá-lo esperando pra dar uma de ‘fantasminha camarada’ por aí._

_Ou seja: fui embora, pro caso de ainda não ter percebido. Cuidem bem do doentinho, sim?_

_Beijo no canto da boca_

_A.E_ _”_

 

Guardou o aparelho no bolso, se sentindo meio cretino de ter esquecido da existência do próprio primo daquela forma, mas ao olhar novamente pro francês, não conseguiu deixar de se perdoar por aquilo. Estava tão preocupado com ele!

 

— Deve estar doendo muito. – ouviu o mais novo dizer e olhou-o nos olhos um momento antes de sorrir minimamente.

— Não era exatamente o que eu esperava de um dia de domingo, se quer mesmo saber... – respondeu numa tentativa de humor, mas tudo o que conseguiu de resposta foi aquela mão quente sobre a sua outra vez. — Não se preocupe... ao que parece tive bastante sorte.

—  Se isso é sorte nem quero saber o que seria azar! – retrucou sem pensar e tapou a própria boca logo em seguida.

 _Graaande, Milo... Ótima forma de animar o acidentado! Parabéns..._  Pensou consigo.

 

Não conseguiu evitar. Riu-se do comentário do escorpiano com gosto, mesmo com tudo lhe doendo a isso. Riu aquela risada baixa e meiga que dificilmente dava e que lhe rendeu um olhar carinhoso do loiro, o que lhe esquentou a face num segundo.

E que rendeu a Milo o impulso de beijar a mão fria de dedos longos que repousava na sua num gesto de compreensão, antes que caísse na real e se afastasse prontamente, devidamente constrangido, diga-se de passagem.

Lançou um olhar culpado na direção dos gêmeos, que ainda conversavam, agora próximo à porta, de um jeito um tanto tenso. Viu Kanon lhe lançar um olhar de socorro e foi em sua direção imediatamente, pensando o que raios estaria acontecendo ali.

—... pelo amor de Deus S... Não é como se ele fosse ficar realmente a esmo! Depois eu volto, sei lá! – ouviu seu loirão exclamar baixinho ao irmão enquanto se punha ao lado dele, um tanto incerto. — E outra, do jeito que você tá é bem capaz de inquietar o coitado. Ele precisa descansar pra se recuperar, não ficar preocupado com você!

— Não quero preocupá-lo! Quero cuidar dele! – ficou surpreso ao ver que seu quase-cunhado falava aquilo com a voz rouca e os olhos brilhantes e torceu para que fosse um resfriado, não o que achava que era. — Acha que deve ser muito divertido né? Ser largado num hospital sozinho?

— Eu não acho e você sabe disso. – o gêmeo mais novo respondeu entredentes, obviamente chegando ao auge de sua paciência com a teimosia do irmão. — Mas ele não vai conseguir descansar se ficar preocupado em como você está por causa dele mano! Você  _sabe_  como ele é!

— _Hmm_ , vem cá... Se o problema é deixar ele sozinho, eu fico aqui sem problemas. – falou antes que o mais velho conseguisse abrir a boca e novamente se surpreendeu com as palavras não pensadas. — Qu-quer dizer... Nem teria mesmo como voltar pra casa agora... eu... fico. Ehh...

— Ótimo!  _Ótimo_. Perfeito. Viu só? Nada de ficar sozinho! – o grego mais novo disse prontamente, num tom forçosamente animado e convicto, ainda que em bem da verdade tivesse estranhado  _e muito_  a reação do rapaz, isso sim.

...Mas teria tempo pra entender isso depois. O importante agora era fazer Saga desistir da ideia  _idiota_  de ficar lá se torturando e incomodando seu pobre cunhado – com aquele humor depressivo que andava –, sob a desculpa de ser um bom namorado e cuidar dele.

— Não. – negou com um menear de cabeça e um suspiro, Saga, antes de encarar o escorpiano de forma condescendente. — Agradeço muito pela boa intenção Milo, mas eu não poderia aceitar. Ele precisa de mim e que tipo de namorado eu seria se fosse embora logo agora?... Não...

— _Ange..._  – A voz do francês - que escutava de longe toda a conversa de forma um tanto desatenta -, soou baixa e tranquila quando estendeu a mão para o namorado de forma carinhosa. — Não precisa se incomodar comigo. Eu ficarei bem, não se preocupe... Descanse por hoje. Eu te espero amanhã. Faria isso por mim? – pois sabia que seu cunhado só conseguiria fazer seu irmão sossegar se o tirasse de lá e era exatamente o que ele precisava. Mas não pode deixar de se sentir contente com a ideia de Milo ficar lá aquela noite, mesmo que não quisesse admitir para si.

— Benzinho, eu quero cuidar de você! – exclamou de uma forma branda e carinhosa e se aproximou da cama do namorado.

— Por favor. Esses dias andam sendo difíceis para você. Precisa descansar e se recuperar. Eu estarei aqui. Não vou a lugar nenhum e quando voltar, eu continuarei aqui, precisando do meu fisioterapeuta particular. Hum? – viu a expressão um tanto descontente no rosto bonito à sua frente e segurou a mão grande na sua, encarando-a com os olhos brilhantes. — Seria um tormento imaginá-lo aqui, me vendo dormir nesse estado lamentável. Faça isso por mim, eu lhe peço, ou nunca mais conseguirei lhe encarar nos olhos.

Sorriu discretamente ao ver que conseguira arrancar um sorriso do geminiano, que revirou os olhos antes de voltar a fitá-lo.

— Que bobagem, você é lindo de qualquer jeito...

— Até mesmo assim todo estropiado? Certo, farei o possível para crer nisso...

— Prefere ficar com o Milo hoje então? – perguntou, lançando um olhar amistoso para o escorpiano, que corou ligeiramente e disfarçou como pôde.

— Sim... – respondeu, também um tanto desconcertado. — Prefiro sim, sem contar que preciso que você cuide do Maurice!  _S’il te plaît, mon ange..._  Ele não pode ficar sozinho...

— Certo, certo. Se é o que quer... Não se preocupe com ele, sim? Mas eu virei amanhã sem falta, tá bom?

— Não esperaria menos de você,  _petit_... – murmurou para o namorado, que lhe sorriu levemente de volta, mas não fez menção alguma a se mover dali.

— Certo. Vamos indo agora mano... – tornou Kanon, segurando o ombro do irmão quase que num pedido para ser obedecido e então finalmente o outro se mexeu, levantando-se hesitantemente.

Assistiu-os ir embora em silêncio, bem como o escorpiano, que apenas os seguia com a cabeça, de um jeito contemplativo, até a que a imagem dos gêmeos sumisse ao seguirem o corredor.

— Ok... – murmurou consigo, tentando ignorar o fato do seu homem não ter nem mesmo lhe dado um ‘tchau’ direito. Mas sabia que ele estava preocupado demais em tirar logo o próprio irmão dali para lembrar-se de qualquer coisa.

—...  _Obrigado_. – viu o sobressalto do rapaz ao ouvi-lo e quase sorriu outra vez. — Por ter ficado apenas para que conseguíssemos tirar Saga daqui.

— Não foi por isso que fiquei. – respondeu prontamente, percebendo que falara mais do que queria. —... ‘ _Só’_ , quero dizer... Ahn... – coçou a cabeça um tanto desconfortavelmente e sorriu sem-graça.

— E por que mais então? – perguntou num impulso momentâneo, chegou até mesmo a se desencostar minimamente dos travesseiros com isso, mas logo que o disse afundou-se de novo neles, agora igualmente desconfortável e sem-graça.

— Bom... você acabou de sofrer um acidente. Está com os movimentos restritos e, com certeza, bem dolorido. Pensei que seria mais confortável alguém ficar com você, caso precise de alguma coisa... Enfermeiras podem demorar um bocado pra aparecer, sabe? – respondeu o loiro, tentando dar o ar mais profissional possível para seus motivos quase-pessoais, embora tivesse dito a mais pura verdade. Mas... Talvez fosse impressão sua, mas o outro pareceu entrar em um estado contemplativo às suas palavras, e ainda que tentasse, nunca fora muito bom em ficar em silencio quando não sabia o que fazer. — _Hum_... Precisa de alguma coisa? Assim...

 

Respirou fundo ao baixar a cabeça, mentalizando que aquele desconforto no fundo do estômago que sentiu ao ouvi-lo era, provavelmente, efeito de algum medicamento. Não podia estar decepcionado com a resposta dele, era gentil, profissional e demonstrava um coleguismo que não esperava da parte dele. Varreu essas ideias da cabeça com muito gosto e tornou a encarar o grego, procurando algo para dizer. —... Soaria tão idiota quanto receio que irá soar, se eu pedisse que me contasse alguma história?

— _História_?

Baixou a vista, um tanto constrangido, ao perceber que realmente surpreendera o loiro com seu pedido. – É que costumo inventar histórias para mim quando estou doente ou muito entediado... mas não consigo pensar em nada agora.

Respirou fundo e olhou-o da forma mais carinhosa enquanto se sentava ao seu lado na cama. — Claro! _Claro_... Só não sei o que poderia contar...

Encaram-se em silencio por alguns segundos, sustentando os olhares como se aquilo fosse essencial e então sorriram ao mesmo tempo, rindo logo em seguida daquilo.

— Certo...  _Hrum_... Acho que vou contar sobre o dia do meu vestibular para fisioterapia...

— Algum motivo especial para isso? – murmurou interessado, fazendo o outro gargalhar.

— Acha que não? Deixa eu começar a contar para você sentir o drama meu caro!

Sorriram outra vez um para o outro antes do loiro se ajeitar sobre a cama em ar altivo e começar a narrar a sua história com um sorrisinho ladino enquanto percebia o olhar interessado e grato do aquariano, que só conseguia agradecer mentalmente por Milo estar ali com ele naquele momento.

 

–x-

 


	16. Capítulo XVI – Coisas sobre nós

 

— Ahahahah... Você acha que estou brincando? É sério! – tentou respirar fundo e fez uma expressão cômica quando a enfermeira abriu a porta e mandou-os ficar quietos pela terceira vez.

— Mas isso mais parece história de terror... – sussurrou depois de rir-se discretamente um tantinho mais da enfermeira.

— E deve ser mesmo... Enquanto estavam nos braços, pernas, tronco... ok. Mas no dia da cabeça eu quase desmaiei na sala.  _E não ouse dizer que sou frouxo, entendido?_

— Não ia abrir a boca... – negou fingidamente preocupado, entrando na brincadeira do grego, que era todo sorrisos e histórias malucas a pelo menos duas horas.

— Seeeeeei... – sorriu travesso e encarou-o por alguns segundos, voltando a si então e continuando como se nada tivesse acontecido. —  Então... Suei frio naquela aula... Nossa o cara ainda tinha uns olhos cor-de-mel que não me saíram da cabeça o dia todo. Fiquei tão estranho que até a vovó percebeu. Ela até fez um chá pra mim. Tomei ele e não jantei. Fui dormir cedo e teria deixado a luz acesa se meu quarto não fosse de frente pro dela...  _Pra_   _quê!_ – berrou essa parte outra vez, tapando a boca outra vez também e rindo, enquanto via Camus sorrir todo bobo e fazer ‘ _shhhhh’_ um tanto desesperado. —  _Desculpa..._  Então... hum... Ah! Deitei meio duro, né? Tava com uma sensação péssima e não tava conseguindo relaxar, né? Virei pra um lado, virei pro outro e então eu vi.

— Viu o quê?

— Não sei se eu estava acordado ou dormindo, mas eu vi o homem da cabeça! – exclamou baixinho, fazendo o francês franzir o cenho um bocado surpreso.

— Como isso? – perguntou visivelmente interessado. E não se tratava de curiosidade de psiquiatra.

Camus psiquiatra?  _Onde?_

Ele se sentia mais um adolescente ali. O encarou curioso.

— Não sei... Mas era ele. Inteiro, da cabeça aos pés. Ele me encarou e sorriu. Lembro que ele disse: ‘ _Não precisa ter medo. Não estamos mais aí’..._  Nossaaa, até me arrepiei aqui de lembrar disso! Olha! – exclamou mais uma vez exibindo o braço ao ruivo, que divisou bem os pelos loiros eriçados e sorriu.

 

—... Por favor, será a última vez que vou pedir, os senhores poderiam parar com o barulho? Estão atrapalhando nos quartos vizinhos... – a moça pediu pela quarta vez da porta com um quê de impaciência, os fazendo rir mais uma vez, antes de Milo se levantar apressado e ir até ela.

— Sinto muito por estarmos incomodando, a culpa é minha! – disse de forma calorosa, encarando a moça e sorrindo um pouco sem-graça. – Prometo que não vamos mais incomodar.

Encarou de longe e percebeu a cara de idiota que a garota ficou assim que o loiro levantou e foi à frente dela. Sorriu consigo, pensando no que que ela pensaria se soubesse que aquele cara lindo que falava com ela era gay. Com certeza aquele queixo cairia ainda mais... Surpreendeu-se consigo, pela maldade mental. Coitada! Se fosse ele também olharia assim, não é? Respirou fundo e nem sequer respondeu sua indagação mental. Devia ser os remédios... Meneou a cabeça e sorriu para si antes de ver o rapaz voltar.

— Melhor irmos dormir, né?

 

-x-

 

Acordou de madrugada com uma dor infeliz no pescoço. Simplesmente era ruim demais ter que dormir naquele sofazinho creme sem-graça e sem conforto do quarto, mas dos males o menor, já que o quarto era apartamento.

Sentou-se a ele da forma mais silenciosa que pode, ainda segurando a nuca e imprecando baixinho, conta o filho da puta que tinha desenhado aquela droga de sofá. Olhou a volta e percebeu o sono pesado do paciente ali. Nem parecia que a menos de duas horas estava reclamando por ter que dormir, pois não sentia sono...

Levantou com cuidado e caminhou até a cama dele, ajeitando os fios que lhe caiam sobre o rosto pálido. No fim das contas Saga tinha razão, até mesmo todo arrebentado ele era bonito! Chegou até a invejar um pouquinho essa capacidade dele, pois só ele sabia o estado que ficava se não se cuidasse!

Riu-se baixinho e ajeitou o braço bom do ruivo, que pendia quase para fora da cama. Colocou-o dobrado sobre sua barriga lisa e sorriu consigo ao sentir seus dedos roçarem no quase tanquinho que ele tinha. Mas logo entendeu do que quase ria e se afastou um tanto surpreso consigo.

— Que que  _raios_  eu acho que tô fazendo, meu Deus...? – sussurrou consigo e esfregou as mãos no rosto, estupefato. Estava parecendo um adolescente! Nossa, e que vontade que teve de se bater ao pensar isso... Segurou o ar com força e soltou lentamente, resolvido a voltar a dormir.

Deitou no sofá outra vez e se cobriu com o lençol, fechado os olhos com força e pensando então no seu primo. Não queria que ele tivesse ido daquele jeito e aquela sensação de desconforto no fundo do estomago que sentia toda vez que pensava nisso lhe dizia que não o havia esquecido como devia, ainda.

O que não explicava essa  _coisa_  pelo francês agora.

Sacudiu a cabeça, espantando esses pensamentos para longe. Tinha mais é que dormir... Estava até pensando besteiras...

 

-x-

 

Acompanhou com o olhar o médico saindo do quarto, bem como seu namorando entrando um tanto ansioso e se postando ao seu lado.

— Oi... – ouviu-o dizer baixinho, enquanto segurava sua mão.

— Algum problema  _mon cher_? – inquiriu um tanto desconfiadamente, percebendo-o apertar com firmeza sua mão, à sua pergunta.

— Na verdade sim... Me chamaram para apresentar uma palestra sobre fisioterapia para os estudantes da área na Universidade da Macedônia. Sabe a oportunidade que isso representa, sim? Mas não quero ir.

—  _Et porqui? Ange,_ essa é uma oportunidade em um milhão...

— E você? Como deixo meu namorado enfermo, precisando de mim por uma coisa dessas? – inquiriu ansioso, recebendo um sorriso bonito em resposta.

— Deixe disso Saga... Vou morrer de remorso se perder uma oportunidade desse porte. – respondeu, visivelmente menos tenso após o que ouviu. – Você vai sim, estamos entendidos?

— Certo... Espero que a companhia do Milo seja realmente bem melhor que a minha então. – comentou num tom meio brincalhão, que causou um acesso de tosse no loiro, que se encontrava largado ao sofá ainda, exausto daquela noite de sono medíocre.

— Hey, não força também hein? – respirou fundo e respondeu quase sem fôlego, arrancando uma risada do quase-cunhado, que lhe olhou grato.

— Você está sendo um anjo Milo, sério! E vou ter que pedir pra que seja o fisioterapeuta dele na minha ausência e cuide bem do meu ruivinho. – se levantou enquanto falava essas coisas e então, quando se sentou próximo ao mais novo, inclinou-se mais a ele e sussurrou para que só ele ouvisse. —  _E, por favor, preste bastante atenção no pescoço dele, tá? Ele deve ter sofrido efeito chicote e pra isso, essa droga de colar cervical não vai ajudar._

— Certo, sem problemas... – respondeu prontamente, ainda um bocado desconfortável.

— Na verdade, vim mesmo só para te mimar um pouquinho, ruivinho... Daqui a pouco a enfermeira vem me expulsar e viajo amanhã de manhã. Ah, aliás... o bichano está ok, mas não vai ter como o K ir lá dar de comer pra ele. Também está enrolado com os negócios da empresa do Solo... O que faço com ele?

— Antes que pergunte: churrasco está fora de cogitação. – respondeu prontamente, sério, encarando o companheiro que apenas riu alto e divertido, encarando-o um tanto surpreso.

— De onde tirou que eu falaria uma coisa dessas! – fez-se de desentendido, pois sabia muito bem que Camus não era bobo e já tinha percebido sua falta de apreço pelo gato acinzentado.

— Quem não te conheça de te compre, Onassis...

Encarou-o enquanto tentava controlar um meio sorriso e abaixou a cabeça antes de se lembrar de um detalhe importante. — Ah! Sua irmã me ligou um bocado preocupada ontem e expliquei o que aconteceu. Ela não veio ainda porque parece que o pai do seu cunhado também resolveu parar no hospital ontem, mas ele foi por motivos cardíacos... Mas ela vem hoje, provavelmente. E o Hyoga também.

— Hyoga também? – surpreendeu-se, pois sabia bem como sua irmã era contra seu filho ir a esses lugares, com receio de traumatizá-lo ou algo assim.

— Por favor, né? O moleque tem quase quinze anos já... É claro que ele bateu o pé pra poder te ver não?... Na verdade, deu pra ouvir ele berrando pra mãe que ia nem que fosse escondido no porta-malas do carro ou algo assim enquanto falava com ela. – sorriu ladinamente ao dizer isso e percebeu o brilho entre preocupado e orgulhoso nos olhos do ruivo ao ouvir isso

— Ele está ficando terrível! – comentou, tentando disfarçar o gosto que sentiu nisso. Pelo menos sabia que seu sobrinho não seria como ele próprio foi nessa idade, sempre sujeito as vontades malucas dos seus pais...

O garoto gostava de balé e fez da vida dos pais um inferno até que concordassem em deixá-lo nas aulas que ele já fazia - escondido deles antes de ser pego, pagando com a ótima mesada que recebia -, pois dizia que ninguém tinha o direito de tirar seus sonhos, pois por mais que quisesse dar orgulho a eles, não iria deixar de viver e fazer aquilo que lhe fazia feliz para isso.

Hyoga era seu grande orgulho. E sabia bem que para o garoto, ele mesmo era algum tipo de herói. E gostava desse papel na vida dele.

Só não gostava da mania de sua irmã de chamar seu namorado de ‘amigo do tio’ na frente do garoto, pois era mais que óbvio que ele sabia muito bem de que tipo de  _amizade_  se tratava... Natássia tentava proteger ele demais. Sabia que ela não era preconceituosa, mas também sabia que ela pensava que seu filho era uma criança ainda e que não entenderia ainda que ‘titio Camus gosta de andar de mãos dadas com outros rapazes’...

— Creio que pedirei para que ele fique de olho no Maurice para mim. – murmurou então, se referindo a Hyoga, já que sabia que o loirinho gostava mais de seu Maurice do que da Louise de sua mãe.

— É uma boa ideia... O bicho já está acostumado mesmo com ele... – sorriu consigo ao ouvir Saga concordar chamado seu Maurice de ‘bicho’. Pelo menos podia ver de longe que ele estava bem melhor. Provavelmente por conta dos antidepressivos que Kanon obrigava-o a tomar sob o aval médico de que isso o ajudaria. Pois sabia que, por si só Saga não tomaria nem remédio pra gripe. Nunca vira alguém tão avesso a remédios em toda a sua vida.

E por falar em remédios... esquecera de perguntar ao médico sobre que medicamentos estavam colocando no soro, pois nada lhe tirava da cabeça que algum deles estava afetando seu estomago. Lançou um olhar rápido para o escorpiano que divagava no sofá, o olhar fixo em Saga. E ao perceber isso sentiu dentro de si uma curiosidade para saber o que seu namorado sussurrara a ele. Claro que era algo sobre si, impossível pensar qualquer outra coisa e de certa forma, detestava não estar a par do que falavam sobre ele.

Mas esqueceu esses pensamentos ao ver aqueles cabelos loiros compridos e brilhantes aparecerem à porta, um tanto timidamente, e aquela boca bem desenhada, pintada de um tom de rosa suave sorrir para si entre a preocupação e o alívio. – Nat!

— Meu querido, como que foi se meter em um acidente de carro logo no dia que íamos almoçar juntos! – lamentou-se sua irmã com um olhar meigo, enquanto entrava um tanto receosa, acompanhada por uma enfermeira, que logo os deixou, calada, parecendo mais um robô.

— Não consegui uma desculpa melhor para não ir... – respondeu num sorrisinho ladino - novidade para o escorpiano que acompanhava a conversa de longe -, e estendeu a mão boa para ela. — Não vai entrar? Sofri um acidente, não peguei nada contagioso... Pensei que viesse mais tarde, que boa surpresa! Onde está Hyoga, pensei que ele viria com você...

— Deus, o acidente soltou sua língua? – a moça brincou, segurando a mão do irmão com carinho. — Uma coisa de cada vez, pode ser? Vim mais o cedo que pude, nem consegui dormir por não ter vindo antes... E sim, ele veio sim. Ameaçou se esconder no porta-malas do carro se não o trouxesse e eu que não iria tentar a sorte pra ver... Mas ele foi ao banheiro. Daqui a pouco ele vem...

Encararam-se em silencio por um momento e sorriram um para o outro. Céus, como queria poder abraçar sua irmã... Ela estava linda, como sempre. E muito bem maquiada. Ela sempre foi vaidosa... Suspirou satisfeito e olhou para o lado novamente, vendo o escorpiano e o geminiano que os observavam e só então percebeu a falta de modos da parte dos dois por ignorarem os presentes daquela forma. — Nat... Não vou apresentá-la novamente ao Saga, mas creio que não conheça Milo,  _oui?_ — e só então a moça pareceu perceber que havia mais alguém no quarto e, com as bochechas adoravelmente coradas de vergonha, ela levantou do seu lado da cama e encarou os outros dois homens.

— Sinto muito! Nem sequer tinha visto... Céus... Sou a Natássia, irmã de Camus... é um prazer conhecê-lo... – estendeu a mão para o grego, que mais do que depressa se levantou do sofá e apertou, um tanto constrangido. — Você é amigo deles?... Ah Saga, há quanto tempo não? O amigo de vocês é lindo também! Vocês escolhem amizades em agências de modelos é?

— Não! Só damos sorte mesmo... – sorriu marotamente e olhou para o escorpiano, que tentava disfarçar como podia o desconcerto que lhe causava elogios diretos assim. — Mas além de bonito, esse amigo é especial. É o novo ficante do Kanon, Nat... E foi ele que passou a noite com o Cam no meu lugar... Aliás, fizeram um complô contra mim ontem...

— Então é melhor ficar de olhos bem abertos com eles, pois nunca vi meu irmãozinho tão bem-humorado! – brincou ela, causando uma gargalhada no cunhado e surpresa nos outros dois, que procuraram não se encarar ao ouvirem isso.

— Está anotado...

 

— Hey, o quarto tá animado hein? – sentiu o sangue correr mais rápido ao ouvir a voz ligeiramente mais grossa do que se lembrava soar na porta e aquela cabeça loira se pôr para dentro do quarto exatamente como sua mãe havia feito.

— Não falei que ele já estava vindo? Oga, esse é o amigo do seu tio...  _Milo...?_ Né? – esperou a confirmação e continuou. – Esse é o meu filhinho...

— Não força mãe! – exclamou o garoto, indignado. — _Filhinho_... Bom, sou Hyoga, prazer Milo. – estendeu a mão também igual a sua mãe, o que causou um sorrisinho no grego, antes de aceitar a mão do garoto num aperto firme.

— Você é a cara da sua mãe... e... do seu tio também, claro. – completou assim que viu uma expressão não tão contente com a semelhança materna tomar o rosto do garoto, mas assim que lhe disse parecido com o tio, viu os olhos do menino brilharem.

— Você acha? – preguntou animado, lançando um olhar admirado para o tio. — Não é muito comum falarem isso.

— Claro que é, eles já são parecidos entre si se olhar bem né? Sem contar que você tem a b-... o _sorriso_ dele. – confirmou simpaticamente, conseguindo outro sorrisinho daquela boca bem desenhada, tão igual à do homem na cama.

— Bem... eu continuo esperando meu abraço... – comentou como quem não quer nada, vendo o sobrinho então desviar o olhar do escorpiano e correr para seu lado, abraçando-o apertado antes de largá-lo subitamente, com medo de tê-lo machucado.

— Desculpa tio! É que esse seu amigo é bem gente fina mesmo... – comentou num meio sorriso, antes de passar a mão no rosto bonito a sua frente. – Mas como você está? Disseram que a batida foi feia!

— Disseram é...? – lançou um olhar acusatório para seu namorado, que desviou o olhar e fingiu assobiar antes de engatar alguma conversa novamente com sua irmã.

— É. Mas você parece tão bem, apesar de estar machucado tio! Parece mais leve.

— Deve ser a perspectiva de ficar longe do consultório por uns dias... – murmurou mais para si do que para o mais novo que ainda assim riu ao ouvi-lo.

— Ainda a secretária?

— Nem me lembre da existência daquele ser, eu lhe imploro... – fechou os olhos, pesaroso e suspirou, aumentando ainda mais os risos do sobrinho, que olhou pra trás e fez um sinal de cabeça para o grego mais novo, que levantou do sofá – preocupado –, e foi até ele ver o que acontecia assim que viu o francês de olhos fechados numa expressão quase dolorida.

E quando ele os abriu de novo e encontrou os do escorpiano e seus olhares se perderam um no outro por alguns instantes, o garoto percebeu algo ali que não esperava. Uma certa tensão diferente que nunca tinha visto antes...

Olhou para o namorado do seu tio e depois novamente para os dois que quebraram o contato visual e abaixaram a vista ao mesmo tempo e sorriu consigo. Mas teve sua atenção raptada novamente para o tio quando ouviu-o chamar seu nome, talvez pela segunda ou terceira vez.

— Hyoga...? Faria isso por mim? – percebeu a expressão confusa do sobrinho e sorriu consigo ao perceber que ele era tão ‘atento’ quanto ele mesmo... — Perguntei se poderia cuidar de Maurice enquanto estou aqui... não posso deixá-lo sozinho...

— Claro... Claro! Claro que cuido tio... você sabe que adoro ele. – lançou um olhar rápido para a mãe antes de se aproximar mais e tornar em tom baixo. — Você sabe que por mim teríamos ficado com ele né? Ela que quis uma gatinha pra encher de lacinhos e essas coisas idiotas...

— Ela anda muito difícil com você? – perguntou um tanto preocupado, percebendo a forma quase intolerante que ele falava sobre a mãe.

O menino apenas suspirou longamente, lançando um olhar para Milo, que lhe sorriu cúmplice.

Entendia bem esse sentimento de revolta que essa superproteção causava, não tinha como negar. Mesmo que entendesse que sempre é na melhor das intenções. Sua avó era similar não era? Tinha 23 anos e ainda tinha que dar satisfações como se tivesse 16... Pousou a mão sobre o ombro ligeiramente largo para a idade e olhou-o como se perguntasse se ele queria falar a sós com o tio, mas só recebeu um sorrisinho simpático de volta e um sinal negativo de cabeça.

— Anda sim... Ela não me deixou dormir na casa do meu amigo porque ele vive sozinho com o irmão mais velho. Meu, ele tem 18 anos só, o irmão, e eu entendo até que ela se preocupe, mas me diz que culpa eles têm que os pais deles morreram? Você lembra deles né? Ikki e Shun...? O Ikki tá sustentando eles com o que ganha trabalhando de  _garçom_  num bar chique do centro, tio... Ela acha que não é confiável, mas me diz o que pode ser mais digno que isso?  _Pagar aulas de balé com a mesada?_ – murmurou o final com ironia, cruzando os braços, um bocado revoltado.

— E você está brigado com ela... – aguardou uma resposta, mas tudo o que o garoto fez foi baixar a cabeça ao ouvi-lo, num claro sinal de culpa. — Foi o que pensei... Olha Oga, não vou dizer que não tem razão até certo ponto. Não vou mesmo... Mas acho que você precisa conversar com ela. Você sabe como ela te adora, aposto que é capaz de engolir essa se isso te fizer feliz.

— Tio, ela não me deixa sair sozinho! – exclamou baixinho, lançando um olhar de soslaio na direção da mãe apenas para garantir que ela não prestava atenção no que acontecia. — Eu tenho quase 15 anos e ela não me deixa ir na padaria sem companhia! Me deu o celular quando eu tinha 10 anos só pra poder me vigiar. E eu trouxa aceitei todo orgulhoso achando que isso me fazia parecer mais velho... Olha, juro, eu tento entender tio... Mas tem horas que não dá.

— Isso te sufoca né? – soltou antes que pudesse evitar e olhou o garoto, que lhe encarava surpreso, como se tivesse dito tudo.

— É! – sorriu para o amigo loiro bonitão do seu tio e voltou novamente sua atenção para o aquariano. — Ele entende tio!

— Sim... – concordou um tanto surpreso também, inquirindo o loiro com o olhar. Ao que ele deu de ombros e mexeu nos cachos displicentemente, antes de suspirar e torcer os lábios bonitos.

— Não é tão diferente assim se quer saber... só isso. – comentou um tanto desconfortável e desviou o olhar outra vez. Definitivamente tinha falado demais.

— Está falando da sua avó Milo...? – hesitou em perguntar, porque não era da sua conta, mas não pode evitar. Ele falou aquilo com uma propriedade que...

— O que alivia é o fato de eu ser responsável por ela agora, mas pastei um bocado com os cuidados dela quando era menor... – respondeu sinceramente, mas um tanto mais seco que o normal, afastando-se da cama então, ansiosamente, e saindo do quarto sem dizer mais nada.

 

-x-


	17. Capítulo XVII Mais do Mesmo

 

Acompanhou com o olhar a saída quase abrupta do escorpiano, surpreso pela atitude arisca depois dele ter se mostrado tão expansivo. —... O que deu nele?

— Acho que acabamos entrando demais em seus assuntos pessoais, de alguma forma... – suspirou um tanto...  _decepcionado_. Sim... Reforçou mentalmente que essa palavra cabia infinitamente melhor na situação do que ‘ _magoado’_  e fechou os olhos por um momento.

— Tio, eu vou-...

— Não vá atrás dele, Hyoga, pelo amor de Deus! – exclamou prontamente, baixinho, surpreendendo o garoto que somente sorriu meio ladinamente e levantou as mãos como se tivesse sido abordado pela polícia.

—  _No banheiro_  tio Camus... ou não posso? – respondeu prontamente, achando graça da expressão quase arrependida do mais velho ao ouvi-lo, antes de vê-lo franzir o cenho, confuso.

— Não havia ido antes de entrar no quarto? – inquiriu desconfiado, vendo o garoto dar de ombros lentamente.

— Bom... tinha um tiozinho lá que ficou um século no banheiro... Você sabe que detesto usar banheiro quando tem gente estranha né? Fiquei esperando o carinha sair e nada, então desisti e vim pra cá... – respondeu calmamente e percebeu quando a expressão se tornou menos desconfiada e mais preocupada.

— Você sabe que não pode ficar-...

—... Prendendo urina e  _blablabla_  porque o canal da minha bexiga é mais curto que o normal e  _blablablablablabla_... Sei sim. – revirou os olhos e suspirou, sorrindo carinhosamente para o tio então. — Vou lá e já venho tá?

Esperou o ruivo assentir e saiu do quarto da forma mais inocente possível antes de sorrir maroto e murmurar congratulações para si enquanto procurava com o olhar o escorpiano, que não podia ter ido pra muito longe...

Mal podia crer que aquela desculpa do banheiro realmente funcionou!

 

-x-

 

Entrou no banheiro como se tivesse um assassino no seu encalço, indo direto para a torneira, abrindo-a o máximo que conseguiu.

Jogou água repetidas vezes no rosto e pulsos antes de bufar, frustrado.

O que  _diabos_  estava acontecendo consigo? Desde quando ficava falando da própria vida como se fosse tópico de conversa do chá das 5?

Encarou sua imagem no espelho com certo desprezo, o rosto bonito e molhado franzido em desagrado. Sequer percebeu quando, mais alguém entrou no banheiro também e só se deu conta disso num sobressalto quando a voz do garoto ecoou num pedido de desculpas.

— Hã? – soltou espontaneamente, enquanto se virava pro rapaz, o rosto molhado pingando sobre sua camiseta.

— Alguma coisa aconteceu que te deixou desconfortável, irritado ou sei lá, durante a conversa. Então desculpa. Tio Camus acha que acabamos metendo o bedelho onde não devíamos e apesar de não ter entendido  _nada_ , acho que ele tem razão. – viu o garoto encará-lo por segundos a fio, parando apenas para caminhar até a pia também, pegando algumas folhas de papel toalha e lhe estendendo. — Toma, sua cara tá pingando...

—Obrigado... – aceitou o papel sem maiores casos, secando o rosto sem muito cuidado.

—... Mas... só pra saber... Fui eu ou o tio que te deixou assim? – perguntou meio receoso, e pareceu se encolher quando o loiro mais velho voltou a encará-lo fixamente.

— Fui eu que me deixei assim moleque... – riu um pouco constrangido e franziu o cenho. — Mas deixa pra lá... não é nada importante. Mesmo.

— Ok, se você diz... – deu de ombros, não crendo em uma só palavra, claro. Às vezes se perguntava se achavam que, por ser novo, era também idiota. Mas sempre acabava deixando para lá... De que adiantaria insistir ou mesmo perguntar aquilo? “Gente grande” adora mentir mesmo...

No fim das contas preferiu rir consigo ao ver que realmente fora ao banheiro como dissera ao tio... Não é que no fim nem mesmo mentira também?

— Do que tá rindo aí, menino? – inquiriu um tanto surpreso ao ver o garoto franzir o cenho com o olhar perdido em algum ponto perto da porta e então rir discretamente, meio divertido com algo.

— Não é nada importante. Mesmo. – usou as palavras do outro contra ele e esperou pra ver o que ele faria. Mas foi uma surpresa agradável ver que ele sorriu sinceramente e veio em sua direção, bagunçando seus cabelos com a mão grande e quente.

— Cara, você deve ser o orgulho do seu tio! – soltou essa, também sem maiores flexões mentais e percebeu que ganhara o garoto completamente com essa frase, pois ele não fez a menor cerimônia em abraçá-lo apertado, mesmo que tenha sido algo breve e que logo depois ele o tenha soltado como se tivesse levado um choque, numa expressão de constrangimento tão igual à do tio ruivo que quase o fez abraçá-lo outra vez.

— _Ahn_ , vamos voltar pro quarto, pode ser? Minha mãe, se percebeu que eu saí, vai ter um treco. – comentou e revirou os olhos discretamente e só então sorriu outra vez um tipo de sorriso de persuasão que intrigou o mais velho. Será que o tio também sorria assim quando queria convencer sobre algo?

Balançou a cabeça, um tanto exasperado. Era irritante a frequência na qual pensava nele nesses últimos tempos. — Claro, pode ser...

 

-x-

 

Mexeu o braço bom lentamente, com preguiça, levando-o aos olhos que insistiam em não querer abrir e afundou-se mais à cama que apesar de não ser nem de longe tão confortável quanto a sua, parecia perfeita naquele momento.

E tinha um som... é... algum som reconfortante e agradável que o fazia querer ficar ali e ao mesmo tempo querer abrir os olhos para ver o que era. E quando o fez, viu que o som era aquela voz, chamando seu nome baixinho, tão perto que quase sussurrava no seu ouvido.

— _Où sont-ils?_  – perguntou com a voz rouca, e ao ver as sobrancelhas loiras se juntarem numa expressão de dúvida, praguejou baixinho, pois tinha certeza de que tinha falado em francês de novo. – Onde estão todos...?

— Já foram. Não quiseram te acordar e pediram para eu avisar... Se bem que não lembro mais de metade do que disseram. – respondeu num meio sorriso, ainda inclinado sobre ele, que aparentemente não se dera conta disso também.

E realmente não percebera isso, atento como estava até a cada mudança de respiração dele. Era impossível evitar olhar praqueles olhos enquanto falava, ou não prestar atenção na expressão meiga no rosto cansado dele. Até mesmo a barba rala que ameaçava crescer em breve lhe caía bem. E nem ousava então pensar nele falando francês com aquela voz rouca.

Era estranho, porque era como se não existisse um lugar físico ali, só ele à sua frente.

— Que pena! Queria ter podido me despedir... – lamentou-se ainda com a voz baixa e meio rouca e voltou a fixar seus olhos naqueles outros, azuis. Era estranho perceber que por mais que estivesse triste com isso, sentia como se a presença daquele rapaz bastasse.

Continuaram a se encarar em silencio por alguns minutos e só quando ouviu passos fortes pelo corredor é que o escorpiano se deu conta do quão perto estava do outro e se afastou de uma vez como se tivesse levado um choque, meneando a cabeça discretamente como se isso fosse aliviar aquela tensão silenciosa.

 

–x-

 

No dia seguinte os gêmeos vieram outra vez e conseguiu se despedir apropriadamente do seu namorado, mesmo que não conseguisse evitar olhar o tempo todo para o outro casal no quarto, vendo que eles pareciam meio distantes, mesmo que Kanon o tenha abraçado uma ou duas vezes enquanto conversavam baixinho, próximos ao sofá. Até praguejou consigo algumas vezes por ter perdido o que o namorado falava por não conseguir desviar sua atenção dos outros dois ali e quando os gêmeos foram embora – pois Kanon deixaria o irmão no aeroporto –, se sentiu culpado pelo alívio que sentiu.

Mas, como nos outros dias, Milo ocupou todo o seu tempo naquele quarto de hospital, fazendo-o passar como num passe de mágica. As únicas horas do dia que passaram se arrastando foram aquelas duas nas quais Milo deixava o prédio para ver sua avó e tomar um banho em casa para então voltar pra lá, enchendo o quarto outra vez com a sua presença. E quando ele lhe contou satisfeito que seu primo estava lá, cuidando de sua avó, não sorriu pela notícia, mas sim por tê-lo ali de novo.

Até tentou repreender-se mentalmente por isso também, mas não conseguiu, pois logo Milo interrompeu seus pensamentos outra vez, contando alguma besteira daquele jeito só dele, ou perguntando coisas com um fundo médico óbvio e ocupando sua mente como se sua voz fosse mais um dos remédios que tomava no soro e que lhe tirava a noção de tudo à volta.

Mais quatro dias passaram assim.

 

-x-

 

Antes mesmo que percebesse, estava recebendo as últimas instruções médicas, no dia que finalmente receberia alta. Algo que deveria estar comemorando, pois sentia uma falta absurda de seu chuveiro, sua cama, sua televisão, seus DVDs, seu Maurice... Mas não conseguiu deixar de receber a notícia com uma pontada discreta de decepção que foi mais que prontamente ignorada e suplantada pela sua saudade de casa.

Mas quando finalmente estava lá, quando girou a chave em sua fechadura e abriu a porta de madeira escura e de bom-gosto, o que encontrou foi um apartamento fechado e escuro, vazio, e aquela pontada de decepção voltou, junto com a vontade de ouvir o miado baixo de seu gatinho.

Ligou para a irmã então, enquanto caminhava pela cozinha, avisando da alta e foi  _informado_  de que dentro de uma hora e meia, mais ou menos, ela estaria lá para levá-lo com ela para a casa do marido, porque não podia ficar sozinho ou qualquer coisa assim... Não prestou a mínima atenção ao que era dito depois de perceber que ela não lhe daria escolha. Não que isso o tivesse impedido de contestar.

Só foi racional e evitou em todo momento expressar sua antipatia pela ideia de ficar de hóspede na casa dela por tempo indeterminado, sem poder trabalhar e sem seu carro. Expôs os fatos com a maior delicadeza que pôde, conhecendo o temperamento sensível da irmã e quando ouviu o suspiro longo e descontente dela percebeu satisfeito que ela daria o braço a torcer.

— Certo, que seja... Se Maomé não vai à montanha...

— Espero mesmo que isso seja novamente uma alusão à sua barriga, Nat. Que absurdo, se comparando a uma montanha? – tentou, tentou mesmo evitar tocar naquele assunto de mau-gosto, mas conhecia-a bem o suficiente para saber que provavelmente era exatamente sobre isso que ela pensava. E como confirmação a isso, logo veio a gargalhada divertida dela do outro lado da linha.

— Você bem sabe que é fato! Estou de mal da balança! – ela bem que tentou um tom ofendido, tentando disfarçar a razão dele, mas aquela vivacidade em sua voz denunciava o quão satisfeita estava com sua nova gravidez, apesar dos pesares.

— Bobagem, está adorável.

— Parece que andei assaltando a geladeira de madrugada, não que estou esperando um bebê!

— Não vou discutir com você Nat, sempre usa o fato de eu ser homem contra mim...

— E você sempre usa o fato de ser gay a seu favor... – teve que rir dessa constatação, até porque não cria mesmo que seu bom-gosto tivesse real relação à sua sexualidade, mas jamais diria isso a ela.

— Então me ouça e acabamos com a discussão. – arrematou com um sorrisinho discreto e a ouviu concordar. Ficaram ainda mais alguns minutos no telefone e quando finalmente desligou e sentou ao sofá, tomando cuidado com o braço ainda enfaixado, não conseguiu não olhar à volta de novo e sentir-se triste pelo silencio solitário ali, ironizando o fato de que enquanto estivera num hospital, com todos os remédios, pessoas estranhas, bips e afins, sentira-se mais em casa do que agora, ali.

 

-x-

 

Desceu do pequeno palco no meio da sala, alongando os músculos de um jeito cansado antes de se cobrir com o roupão branco simples que sempre usava. Olhou à volta e percebeu que uma das alunas o encarava fixamente, e teve que sorrir meio divertido com isso.

Não era, nem de longe, a primeira vez que isso lhe acontecia, pensou meio envaidecido. Como no hospital mesmo, naquele dia da enfermeira que não os deixava conversar em paz... E pensar nisso o fez sorrir ainda mais ao ver que a garota era ruiva também.

Mas teve seus pensamentos interrompidos pela senhorita Saori, que veio até seu lado e segurou delicadamente seu braço, surpreendendo-o, uma vez que não se lembrava de tê-la visto entrar.

— Milo, podemos conversar?

Respirou fundo e acenou positivamente com a cabeça, esperando que isso não quisesse dizer que estava demitido ou qualquer coisa assim. Caminharam em silencio até o canto da sala mesmo e então a moça começou a falar, muito baixo, mas firmemente.

—Você é um bom modelo, um dos que melhor segura as poses, aliás... E, sinto muito por ter que dizer isso, mas se eu o pegar outra vez incentivando qualquer um dos alunos a um contato mais íntimo Milo, juro que eu-...

— Desculpe,  _como?_  – interrompeu-a surpreso e ofendido, vendo a expressão dela se exasperar um pouco com o seu tom de voz. Abaixou-o. – De onde tirou isso senhorita?

Acompanhou o olhar dela em direção à aluna que o encarara antes e arqueou as sobrancelhas outra vez, sem entender o ponto.

— Vocês estavam se olhando. – ela cruzou os braços e o olhou feio, despertando uma vontade louca de dizer que ela sequer deveria estar ali, que devia estar cuidando da administração daquele lugar como uma verdadeira chefe, não bisbilhotando as aulas. Mas quando olhou melhor para seu rosto e percebeu o rubor sutil em suas bochechas, sentiu seu sangue gelar.

Sua chefe estava  _interessada_  em si!

Respirou fundo e umedeceu os lábios antes de sorrir o mais cordialmente que pôde. – Eu  _namoro_ , senhorita. E certamente a última coisa que quero é estragar minhas chances aqui pelo que quer que seja, sim? Espero que não duvide do meu profissionalismo.

Ela ruborizou mais e se afastou um pouco, sorrindo meio forçado. – Bom... ótimo. Então espero não ter com o que me preocupar.

E sorriu de novo, finalmente saindo da sala a passos apertados.

Resolveu por bem não pensar nisso antes de se trocar e sair dali e quando já estava nas ruas, caminhou a esmo durante algum tempo antes de finalmente voltar para casa. Não, sério que era aquilo mesmo que estava achando?

Porque poderia ser hilário, mas também era  _péssimo_  sinal.

Ainda bem que tomara o cuidado de não expor suas preferências, já que não sabia o que podia esperar do profissionalismo dela.

 

-x-

 

Fazia quase quatro dias que saíra do hospital e, mesmo com a companhia quase constante de Natassia e Hyoga, mesmo com a presença agora do seu querido Maurice, mesmo com sua casa, seus DVDs, móveis e cama; nada parecia preencher aquele vácuo que sentia desde que tivera alta.

Falara com Saga apenas umas duas vezes desde então e mais outras algumas com seu cunhado ao telefone. Kanon sempre se desculpava por não estar realmente presente em sua recuperação, mas entendia-o perfeitamente. Deveria estar completamente louco com os afazeres da empresa.

Mas, mesmo essa atenção e consideração de seus entes queridos, não pareciam cobrir aquele  _nada_. E era assustador entender que aquele vazio só se ia quando era Milo que ligava. Que perguntava como ia e que dizia que iria passar mais tarde, ou mesmo no dia seguinte para ver como estava seu pescoço.

E mais do que isso, foi altamente desconcertante entender que sua irmã percebera aquilo, e ser informado de que ela e ele se dividiriam em períodos, para que não ficasse sozinho.

Ou talvez o mais desconcertante mesmo fosse a euforia que sentiu ao entender que Milo estaria ali com ele ainda mais vezes.

Tinha medo do que aquilo poderia significar, e talvez até mesmo por isso, preferia sequer cogitar pensar no assunto. Logo ele que sempre pensava tanto sobre tudo. Mas não sabia se realmente queria entender o que aquilo significava, e essa convicção, consciente ou não, parecia o suficiente para ignorar tudo aquilo.

Hoje mesmo, por exemplo, Milo passaria a noite consigo. Aguardava-o um tanto ansiosamente, tendo se despedido de Nat a pouco mais de uma hora.

Estava preocupado, era verdade, pois ela não passara muito bem o dia e até por isso chamara-o para ficar em seu lugar naquele dia. E isso, para uma mulher grávida, é sempre algo a se preocupar. Mas no fundo, culpava-se por ter gostado de isso trazer o escorpiano outra vez. Tinha um receio absurdo desse sentimento egoísta, e sempre que ele o tomava, forçava-se a pensar em todos os poréns. Em como era trabalhoso para Milo, ter que entrar em contato mais uma vez com o primo para que ele ficasse com sua avó. Em como a senhora Griffiths deveria ficar desgostosa com as constantes saídas do neto. Em como isso provavelmente estava atrapalhando a vida de Afrodite, talvez empatando suas noites de esbórnia. Em como talvez estivesse atrapalhando os estudos do próprio Milo, que já se desdobrava entre dois empregos de meio período, a faculdade e sua avó...

E apesar do desconforto – que sempre seguia esses pensamentos – lhe atingir impiedosamente toda vez que forçava-se a pensar nisso, esquecia-se logo de tudo quando abria a porta do apartamento e dava de encontro com o sorriso radiante do grego, que com a recorrência da cena, já não se constrangia mais em abraçá-lo apertado e murmurar um olá saudoso, abafado pelos fios ruivos nos quais se afundava.

E aquela noite não foi diferente. Logo estavam naquele abraço breve e reconfortante, que foi interrompido por um Maurice aparentemente tão saudoso quanto o dono, se esfregando manhosamente nas pernas bem torneadas do loiro, que apenas riu com gosto e abaixou-se para acariciá-lo, tomando cuidado com a sacola que trazia consigo.

— Cortesia de dona Gwineth! Espero que goste tanto da comida da vovó quanto eu Camus! – comentou bem-humorado, acariciando o pelo lanoso do gatinho cinza mais uma última vez antes de levantar-se.

— Céus, além de lhe tirar a companhia, ainda dou trabalho... – comentou sem saber se sentia-se lisonjeado ou constrangido com aquilo. Mas seu comentário causou risos no amigo, que lhe encarou maliciosamente, sorrindo ladino.

— Claro, ela deve estar possessa... Se eu fosse você tomava cuidado francês, a comida pode até estar envenenada!

– Idiota... – revirou os olhos e sorriu ao ouvir novamente a risada gostosa dele. E aquilo o fez pensar por um momento em  _quando_ , exatamente, aquela intimidade se tornara tão comum e confortável para ambos.

— Bem provável mesmo... Ah! Sabe o que me esqueci de te contar ontem? Minha chefe aparentemente está com interesses nada profissionais em mim! – comentou meio distraidamente, em tom sério, depositando a sacola sobre o fogão fechado na cozinha. Não sabia se o outro estaria com fome agora, mal passavam das sete da noite.

— Chefe? No café?

— Não... não  _o_ chefe...  _a_ chefe... Do ateliê de pintura. – ergueu as sobrancelhas, um tanto divertido, e encarou o ruivo, que umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua rosada, muito lenta e felinamente a seu ver, antes de menear a cabeça pensativo.

— E você ri? Isto pode prejudicá-lo, não?

— Pode e muito! Preciso desse emprego e só Deus sabe o que aquela mulher pode fazer, movida por motivos passionais... Mas melhor rir do que chorar, não é?

— E ela sabe... – interrompeu-se e fez um gesto amplo com a mão, incerto quanto ao grau de intimidade da pergunta. Não queria outro incidente como o do hospital, muito menos deixar o escorpiano desconfortável.

– Que sou gay? – completou com um sorrisinho leve, antes de se preocupar em lavar as mãos na pia da cozinha mesmo, à fim de arrumar a mesa. — Nem sonha. Me deu uma enquadrada no fim da aula, porque achou que estava flertando com uma das alunas. Só faltava escrever ‘roxa de ciúmes’ na testa dela... Onde estão os pratos quadrados, ruivo? Quero os pratos quadrados!

Teve que rir daquilo ao ouvi-lo falar tão animadamente dos benditos pratos e encostou-se à mesa da cozinha, assistindo-o cruzar os braços em ar de graça, esperando resposta.

— Primeira porta à sua direita.  _Acho_.

— Acha? Pensei que fosse mais organizado...

— Nat mudou tudo de lugar, isso sim. Não sei mais onde estão minhas próprias cuecas nessa casa! – desencostou-se da mesa e foi à caça dos pratos com o outro, que apenas o olhou ladinamente e controlou o sorrisinho maldoso à sua afirmação.

Em pensar que quando se conheceram, o estranhamento mútuo era mais do que óbvio! Quem os visse agora achariam que eram amigos de infância.

E era um tanto estranho pensar nisso, mas era exatamente assim que se sentiam, como se se conhecessem há séculos.

 

–x-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagino que já tenha comentado aqui, mas como não tenho certeza, deixe-me comentar oooutra vez que esta história está no ar faz já alguns anos, no fanfiction Nyah.
> 
> Ou seja, atualmente estou upando capítulos já há muito postados por aqui e, com isso, preciso vir aqui pontuar que algumas coisas as quais escrevi, hoje em dia sou capaz de olhar mais criticamente e identificar como meio problemáticas, como é o caso do dialogo da Nat com o Camus quanto à sua gravidez. A fala da Natassia sobre "parecer que assaltou a geladeira de madrugada" é uma fala gordofóbica e eu hoje sei disso e provavelmente não escreveria, mas cá está, no texto original.
> 
> Então, cá estou também, pra pontuar que ela não reflete os pensamentos da autora sobre o assunto, assim como o resto do diálogo do "usar ser homem contra" o Cam e "usar ser gay à favor" também não.  
> Relevem isso se puderem, galera. E quaisquer outros closesinhos meio errados que esta primeira metade da história puder ter.
> 
> Obrigada demais pela atenção de vocês por aqui e, sério, comentários serão SEMPRE bem vindos.
> 
>  
> 
> beijos.


End file.
